The Aftermath
by XxCrissiBear99xX
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning xD New Romance...New evil plots and twists. . More Inuyasha and Amara! :3
1. Memories

_**{Well here it is! The Aftermath xD Just to clarify I still do not own Inuyasha . no matter how badly I wish I did xD Again, this follows only a small part of the anime, but not much at all! It's all new! There will be twists and changes ^.^ and...sexual content! Do not worry though, I will have a warning up in the chapters that contain sexual content so if you wish to skip it, you may xD Just like in The Beginning there will be Kikyo bashing...A LOT OF IT...and Kagome as well...just not as bad as Kikyo :3 But I believe that is all I have to say for now! I hope you enjoy...The Aftermath! 3}  
**_

_**The Aftermath**__**  
**_

Memories were painful, especially when they were about someone who was no longer with you. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her face. Her dark red curls, framing her beautiful face, those amazing emerald orbs that always held such warmth and love in them whenever she looked at him. He could remember the feel of her touch, the way her lips felt against his cheek when she kissed him, her laughter and the way she told him she loved him.

"Amara."

How he missed her. The last thing he remembered before he died, was seeing her sitting on the ground, tears streaming down her face and blood seeping from her wounds. But, she didn't seem to care about her condition, because she was staring directly at him, pain cutting through her green eyes. Kikyo had shot him in the heart and sealed him to the sacred tree and Amara could do nothing but watch him die. Clenching his teeth together in anger and agony, he slammed his fist against the tree next to him. It had been little over a year now since he'd been free and in all that time, he's not come across his beloved Amara. It was apparent to him, that she was no longer in this world, for all he knew, she could have died the same day he and Kikyo had. He had even dared to ask Kaede about Amara, but she was no help. Kaede hadn't seen her since that day either.

"Inuyasha, why are you punching the trees? I doubt they've done anything to deserve it."

Ears twitching at the voice, Inuyasha turned to look at the one who spoke. Long raven colored hair and dark brown eyes, Inuyasha stared at the woman who had set him free.

Kagome. Kikyo's reincarnation.

She was damn near identical to Kikyo, aside from a few details here and there. It made looking at her difficult, because it cut him deeply. He had loved Kikyo and in the end, she had betrayed him, just like Amara had told him she would. For Kikyo, he had hurt the only person who had ever gave a damn about him, the only person who had truly loved him. He was a fool, because in the end, he had lost them both.

"Just blowing off some steam."

Kagome cocked a brow at that. Blowing off steam from what?

"What's put you in a pissy mood?"

"Nothing."

Brushing past her, he started to walk away.

"Why wont you talk to me?"

Her question gave him pause.

"All I want to do is help, Inuyasha. We've been traveling together for a year now, I know you're hurting, especially with Kikyo's return."

The reminder caused Inuyasha to wince. A demon had brought Kikyo back from the dead. Now, the woman that had destroyed everything in his life, was roaming about, forced to absorb the souls of the dead in order to keep her clay body functioning. She needed her entire soul back, but it was impossible since it was also Kagome's soul. With Kikyo back, he couldn't think straight. He was torn once again. Part of him loathed her return, the other was happy to see her again. He hated himself for harboring those feelings towards her, she had betrayed him and hurt Amara. Though she said different. She cast the blame on him, saying he betrayed her first.

"I wish you would confide in me."

But he couldn't. Amara had been the only one he could trust, who he could let inside him and her not turn against him. He had made the mistake with Kikyo, he wouldn't make it again. Though he was sure Kagome wouldn't hurt him intentionally, he couldn't bring himself to open up to her.

"Come on, we've got jewel shards to collect."

Shortly after Kagome had released him from his seal, she had shot an arrow at a demon bird who had swallowed the jewel and had accidentally shattered the jewel in a billion pieces. Now, they searched for the shards in order to make it whole again and when it was, Inuyasha would bring his best friend back. He would have her in his life once more and when he did, he would never again hurt her.


	2. A Tragic Realization

"This. Is. Impossible!"

Closing her eyes and counting to ten slowly, Amara turned to Miku, who was currently sitting on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest and hardcore pouting. Rolling her eyes, Amara shook her head.

"What is it now, Miku?"

Narrowing her sapphire eyes on Amara, Miku huffed.

"This damn search. It's been fifty years and we haven't found a single lead to this demon we're after. We don't even have a fucking name!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Miku flopped backwards on the dirt road, staring up at the sky.

"How are we supposed to find someone when we know nothing about them? He or she can duplicate anothers appearance, that's all we got and that's not an uncommon ability."

She hated to admit it, but Miku was correct. They've searched for this demon for fifty years and in all that time, they've come up with absolutely nothing helpful.

"I can't just stop looking, Miku. I owe it to Inuyasha to find this bastard and make him pay."

"Technically, Kikyo is the one responsible for killing Inuyasha. She is the one who shot the arrow in the first place."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have if the demon hadn't disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked her."

"Ooooooh, are you sticking up for her?"

Growling, Amara kicked Miku's foot.

"No, I am not sticking up for her. I am simply stating a fact."

Miku couldn't help but laugh at the flustered expression on Amara's face. After so many years, they were able to talk about Inuyasha without Amara tearing up. Sure, she had her moments when she would cry, but that was to be expected. No matter how many years passed, Amara's love for Inuyasha would always stay strong. Getting up off the ground, Miku put her arms around Amara and hugged her.

"I'm not suggesting we give up. I would never do that. All I'm saying, is we need to come up with some more information. Like, who would have wanted Kikyo and Inuyasha dead? Who would have wanted you to suffer?"

That was almost impossible to say. All three of them had plenty of enemies, so how would one even begin to eleminate them?

"Kikyo and I had many enemies, for the simple fact were Priestesses. Demon's despised us, as did some mortals. And Inuyasha, well, almost everyone despised him because of his demon half. It's hard telling who was behind it."

Amara felt defeated. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. And it was then, standing there, thinking about the past and all the demon's she's encountered, that it hit her like a kick to the chest. Emerald orbs widened as she came to the realization...there was only one demon she met while in the village all those years ago; A demon who said he could get rid of Kikyo.

"Oh my god."

Hearing Amara's whispered words, Miku turned to face her with a slight frown.

"What is it?"

Turning wide eyes to Miku, Amara shook her head.

"Fifty years ago, I met a demon spider who swore he could get rid of Kikyo."

Confusion lined Miku's brow at that and her frown deepened.

"What?"

"The day I asked Inuyasha to leave with me and he wouldnt. When I ran into the forest, I met a demon, who said he could rid Kikyo from my and Inuyasha's life."

Miku's eyes widened at what Amara was telling her. She watched as Amara covered her mouth with her hand and tears fill her eyes.

"I was so upset, Miku. All I wanted was her gone so I could have Inuyasha back. I never, ever thought things would have ended up the way they did."

Pulling Amara into her arms, Miku held her and rubbed circles over her back, trying to comfort her.

"At least we have something now."

But it wasn't enough. There was no name, just that he was a spider. Amara felt sick to her stomach. It was all her fault. She couldn't place the blame on Kikyo anymore...she was the one who made the deal with the demon. She was responsible for Inuyasha's death. Unable to deal with the knowledge, Amara pushed away from Miku.

"I need to get away, be alone for a while."

And without another word and against Miku's protests, Amara ran away. The pain in her chest was too much, she felt as if she couldn't breathe for it. How was she possibly going to live with herself now?

Miku wanted nothing more than to chase after Amara, but part of her knew it would only make things worse. Amara needed to be alone and despite Miku's need to comfort her best friend, she would give her the needed space. Running her fingers through her blonde hair, Miku sighed heavily and made her way to sit on a large stone under a tree casting shade. In all honesty, she wouldn't know how to comfort Amara. All she could do was tell her that what happened fifty years ago, was not her fault, but it would fall on deaf ears. Amara was a stubborn one and she wouldn't believe a word until she was proven wrong.


	3. Meeting For The First Time

Golden eyes stared at the woman. Normally he wouldn't pay any attention, but her scent had a familiar one mixed with it. At present, the strange woman sat under a tree, not paying mind to her surroundings very well. She smelled like a human, but he was sure that wasn't true. Her golden hair was left loose to curl around her shoulders and even from the distance, he could see the sapphire of her eyes, such an intense blue he's never seen before. Her outfit was dark blue, matching her eyes, with white flower petals stitched into it. Curious of her and the other scent around her, he exited the cover of the trees and approached her. She was obviously deep in thought, since she didn't notice his appearance.

"It is unwise to sit about in the open like this and not be on your guard."

Miku squealed out as the man scared her. Turning wide, sapphire eyes to the one who spoke, Miku felt herself become entranced with his appearance. Long, silver hair fell down his back, a blue crescent moon was tattooed on his forehead and golden eyes stared down at her with curiosity. Though what really caught her attention, was the giant fluffy thing flowing over his right shoulder. What was it, exactly? His tail? Curiosity got the better of her and before the thought even entered her mind, she was on her feet, standing toe to toe with the stranger and poking the fluff.

"Is this your tail?"

He should be appalled at her actions and lack of respect, but truly her actions amused him and though he would never admit it out loud, the way she stood there with one finger touching her bottom lip and her blue eyes full of curiosity as she tried to determine what the fluffy object on his shoulder was, struck him as cute. She moved then, making her way to stand behind him, then after a few seconds she came back around with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, it's not a tail."

Reaching out with her finger, she touched it again. A black brow rose at her actions. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by his presence. The fact she stood there and boldly continued to poke at him was certainly intriguing.

"No, it is not a tail, but a symbol of royalty for my kind."

Miku jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice. Turning her blue gaze on him, she blinked several times.

"Royalty?"

"Yes."

Miku just rose a blonde brow at that. He was royalty and she had treated him like he was anyone else. Why would he allow her to do that and not scold her? Shrugging her shoulders, she decided it wasn't really important.

"So you're what, a Lord?"

Before he could respond though, his servant Jaken made an appearance.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Thank God I have found you!"

The small green imp came to a halt as he caught sight of the female his Master was with. She was but a human. He sure hoped his Master wasn't planning on letting another human travel with them. The little girl Rin was bad enough.

"My Lord, why are you with such a vile creature?"

Miku's eye twitched at the imps words. How dare he call her a vile creature.

"Stupid toad. I'll squash you if you don't watch how you speak to me."

Jaken blew up at her jab. Shaking his staff at her, he ranted.

"I am not a toad. I am an imp, you hear, an imp!"

"Look like a toad to me."

"I am the loyal servant of Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Why you filthy human!"

"Jaken. That is enough."

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru and froze. Sesshomaru was glaring at him from the corner of his eye, making chills run down his spine. Jaken knew better than to say anything more, least he feel his masters wrath. Miku stuck her tongue out at Jaken then. It was a childish thing to do, but she couldn't help it.

"Jaken."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Where is Rin?"

Sweat drops formed all over Jakens head at the mention of Rin.

"W-well, she's with Ah-Un back in the forest."

"I thought I told you to watch her while I was gone."

Gulping, Jaken took a step back.

"Y-yes, you did My Lord."

"Then return to her. If anything should happen, I will hold you fully responsible."

Letting out a squeak, Jaken bowed several times in apology and ran back into the forest. Miku watched with a satisfied look on her face as the toad ran away in fear. It was but a few moments later, that the name of the handsome stranger next to her clicked. Her blue eyes widened as she returned her gaze to the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That is correct."

"Older sibling to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed then as irritation and anger coursed through him. How he despised sharing a blood line with that welp.

"That half-breed is no sibling of mine."

Miku couldn't help the laugh that escaped at that. She shook her finger at him.

"Bull shit. Now that I know that, I can put together the characteristics you both share. The long silver hair, the golden eyes and not to mention you're both dog demons. I'm sorry to tell you, but just because you don't like him and you don't share the same mother, that doesn't make you any less brothers."

Why he let her live after such an insult, Sesshomaru didn't know. He really didn't even have the urge to kill her for the way she talked to him.

"And just how do you know so much about that?"

Still smiling, Miku winked at him as she explained.

"Well, I did know him over fifty years ago, but the reason I know so much, is because my best friend was his up until he got himself sealed to a tree by that bitch Kikyo."

Now that was enough to catch his attention. The only friend Inuyasha had prior to this past year, was Amara.

"Amara?"

Miku nodded her head with a grin plastered to her face.

"That's right. So, I know a lot about Inuyasha and quite a bit of yourself as well."

Sesshomaru just rose a brow at that, but didn't inquire on what she may or may not know.

"I had assumed Amara was dead."

Miku just shook her head in answer.

"Nope. While I'm sure she wishes she were at times, she's very much alive."

That explained the scent he caught. It had only confused him, because he had thought Amara had died the same day Inuyasha and that Priestess had.

"Where is she now?"

Frowning, Miku's humor fled and she plopped back down on the boulder she was sitting on before.

"She took off, said she needed some time alone."

"will she be returning?"

"I'm assuming so. I sure hope she doesn't decide to just abandon me here."

Now, Sesshomaru was intrigued as to what the little fox had been up to these past fifty years.

"What has she been doing all these years?"

"Hunting down the demon responsible for taking Inuyasha away from her."

"I thought the Priestess Kikyo was responsible for that?"

Sighing, Miku shook her head.

"Well, she was, but a demon sort of disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked her, then done the same thing to Inuyasha and myself and well...it's a really long story."

Perhaps, but he was sure he understood what she was saying. A demon pitted Inuyasha and the Priestess against each other. In his opinion, Inuyasha had deserved his fate, considering the pain he caused Amara. He didn't understand the half-breeds choice in the mortal Priestess over Amara, whom had been with him for years. It was stupidity on his part, which made sharing a blood line with him even more annoying. Shaking his head, he turned to leave.

"Wait. Don't you want to see Amara?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he continued to walk away. He had no desire to see the fox priestess. He could be kind and leave word that Inuyasha was indeed alive, but such kindness was not in his nature. She would figure it out on her own, eventually.

Miku watched with a confused expression as Sesshomaru left. He was without a doubt the most confusing individual she had met, including Inuyasha and she didn't think anyone was more annoying and confusing than him. Rolling her eyes, she sat back down on the boulder and decided to wait for Amara's return. All Miku wanted to do was help her, but Amara wouldn't let her. The woman held everything in and felt the need to shoulder all the responsibility.

"I wish you would just let me help you."

But that wasn't going to happen. Amara was too proud for that.


	4. Naraku Attacks

Far off in the distance, the demon Naraku seethed in anger. All his evil plans from fifty years ago, were for nothing. He did not receive the jewel, which was his main goal and now all his enemies were back. Inuyasha had been awoken, Kikyo resurrected and now Amara had resurfaced. The three individuals he had worked so hard to get rid of were now back to haunt him. Thankfully though, none had discovered it was him behind it all. The only one who could come close to finding out, was Amara. But he was not worried about that, he had been in a different body back then and had never gave her a name. She would be searching for a spider, not the demon he was currently. A grin formed then. A very evil, sly grin. He could toy with them all over again. Amara had no idea her beloved Inuyasha was alive and vice verse. She also didn't know Kikyo was back or about little Kagome. It would crush her to know that the love of her life was alive and she still had to fight for his affections, not only with Kikyo, but with Kagome as well.

"This could prove to be very entertaining."

He just had to figure out a way to reunite the poor souls. He was not ready to reveal his true identity, but he could wreak havoc on them all as Naraku. Eventually, he would reveal himself as the one who started it all fifty years ago and in the end, he would destroy them all over again.

The sun was beginning it's decent behind the trees and still, Amara remained absent. Pacing, Miku worried her bottom lip in apprehension. It had been hours since Amara took off in tears, she should have returned by now.

"Amara, you better not have gotten yourself into trouble."

But, with her luck, that was probably exactly what happened. Torn between going and looking for Amara and sitting put, Miku groaned in frustration. Amara was going to be the death of her one day, the way the woman made her worry.

"I don't know about your friend, but trouble certainly has found you."

Turning to face the one who spoke, Miku hid the fear that crawled down her spine. Standing a good foot taller than herself, the Demon had long, black hair, pale skin and dark red eyes that never left her. Narrowing her blue gaze on him, Miku took a step back and reached for the small daggers she had clipped to her hip.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Quirking an evil grin that only intensified the chills running over her skin, the demon spoke.

"Who I am is not of importance, not yet anyway. And what I want is to bring down my three enemies."

"Which are?"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo and of course, your dear friend Amara."

His mention of Inuyasha and Kikyo gave Miku pause. Blinking, she couldn't help the confusion that showed on her face.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are already gone, have been for over fifty years now. And what is your issue with Amara?"

Laughing, Naraku shook his head.

"Oh, I really don't have an issue with her, it's just seeing her in pain and misery, brings me so much pleasure. And, since the love of her life is back, I will once again be able to see those beautiful green eyes shine with tears and anguish."

Miku was aghast at his words. How someone could enjoy another's pain so much, it was horrible.

"I don't understand, what has she ever done to you? And what do you mean the love of her life is back?"

"She's not done a thing to me, but that's not the point. And you know exactly what I mean when I say the love of her life. Inuyasha is currently alive and well."

She was dumbfounded. This man, this demon was confusing. He had no liable reason to cause Amara pain, besides the sheer joy of it. Not to mention he kept tossing Inuyasha into the mix. Who was this guy?

"You seem to be mislead. If Inuyasha truly is alive like you say, then it will have to opposite affect on Amara. It wont bring her pain, but happiness."

Once again his lips quirked into a grin. The evil in his red eyes scorched her.

"The news will no doubt bring her great happiness, but when she realizes Kikyo is also back, that happiness will disappear. Not to mention the new woman who has been traveling with Inuyasha for over a year now. Amara's heart will splinter all over again when she realizes she still has to fight for Inuyasha's heart."

The information was enough to knock Miku on her ass. Inuyasha was alive, Kikyo was back from the dead and there was a new woman in Inuyasha's life. Yes, the demon had it all planned out. Amara would be consumed with anguish at this.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to relay this information to her. I would never do anything to bring her more pain, even if I have to keep Inuyasha a secret from her."

"Oh, I know you wont. I never intended on that. I think it's better for her to find out on her own, to see it for herself."

"Then why all the chit chat? Why are you even telling me all of this?"

"Because, in order to get Amara where I want her, I need something important to her that will motivate her."

Miku's eyebrows turned down as she frowned. Exactly where was he going with this? The way he never took his eye's off her, caused realization to sink in. He was going to use her as bait.

"I see you've caught on to my plan here."

"Yeah, and sorry to tell you, but I wont go down easily."

"We shall see."

Without making any movements, Naraku attacked Miku with his tentacles. As they shot from around his body and closed in on her, Miku sweat dropped. That was something she hadn't been expecting. Before the tentacles reached her, she managed to dodge them. Pulling her daggers from her hips, she used them to deflect the blows. No way was she going to let this creep take her and use her against Amara. Not without a fight anyway. Her quick movements caught Naraku slightly by surprise. He hadn't been expecting her to hold out against him.

"Well, at least this wont be boring."

Narrowing her sapphire eyes on Naraku, Miku switched from defensive to offensive. Twirling the daggers in her hands, she took on a fighting stance. She would show him what she was made of.

"I told you I wouldn't go down easily."

With that, she drew on her demon side like Amara had taught her and used it to increase her speed. As she neared Naraku, she jumped high into the air and threw her daggers at him, effectively piercing him in the right eye and chest. Landing on her feet, Miku cracked a smile as she saw her work. Blood streamed down Naraku's face and chest, making a pool on the ground. He was as good as dead..or so she thought. Turning her back on Narakus seemingly lifeless body, Miku started to walk away.

"Not so tough after all."

But she couldn't be more wrong. One red eye snapped open, zeroed in on Miku and attacked. Once again his tentacles went for her, this time with the intent to kill.

"Miku!"

Multiple things happened then. Amara shot from the forest, her sword drawn and ready to use. Placing herself between Miku and Naraku's attack, Amara cut through the tentacles like nothing. The severed limbs lay scattered on the ground, twitching. Not realizing the danger she had been in, Miku turned to look at Amara, the severed tentacles and then Naraku. It was then she realized he had attempted to kill her with her back turned. Glaring at him, she growled low.

"That was a dirty move, you asshole."

Naraku didn't acknowledge Miku though. His red gaze stayed on Amara. She looked exactly the same, but he did not and she wouldn't recognize him, just as he wanted. But he would mess with her head.

"Why, Dear Amara, you have decided to show yourself. I'm glad. I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you before I left."

Emerald orbs turned into slits as she glared daggers at the demon. Gripping her sword tighter, she kept herself firmly in front of Miku.

"What makes you think you'll leave here at all? You just tried to murder someone very dear to me. I wont let that go unpunished."

Laughing, Naraku pulled the daggers Miku had impaled him with out and let them fall to the ground. Amara gave no reaction to his healing, but Miku did. Her face was full of shock.

"Thought you killed me, did you? You'll find I'm not so easy to kill."

"If I sever your head from your body, that will ensure your death. No one could survive that."

Returning his gaze to Amara's, he accepted that challenge.

"Lets test your theory."

"With pleasure."

Calling on her priestess powers, Amara's body illuminated purple as did her eyes and her sword caught aflame with purification. Targeting in on Naraku, she took off in a burst of speed towards him. He used his tentacles to attack, but she was able to deflect them and cut through them. Each tentacle her sword came into contact with, disintegrated. As she reached his body, she didn't hesitate. With one strike, she plunged her sword into his chest. Several seconds went by, and Naraku began to laugh. Turning her gaze up to him, Amara was frozen with shock, this couldn't be. Naraku stood there, alive and laughing. He was supposed to be dead, purified. Piercing her with his evil gaze, Naraku smirked.

"You would have been better off removing my head, Love. At least then, it would have bought you some time. "

Using her shocked state to his advantage, he used his tentacles to pick her up and throw her against a tree, repeatedly. Removing the sword from his chest, he tossed it on the ground and approached a terrified Miku. Her horrified gaze went from Amara being beat into a tree, back to him.

"Stop it! You'll kill her if you continue."

"And? She's one of my enemies, killing her is on my to do list."

"You said you wanted to cause her pain, emotionally and physically. If you kill her, how will you see her anguish when she see's Inuyasha again?"

The girl did have a point. Releasing Amara, he watched in satisfaction as she fell limply to the ground. He was enjoying himself a little too much, he forgot his whole plan. Killing Amara would ruin everything, though it would cause Inuyasha undying pain, that would be the only good thing.

"Amara! Amara can you hear me?"

Miku shot to Amara's side. Blood ran in rivulets down her face and her breathing was shallow, but steady. Miku couldn't detect any fatal wounds.

"Don't worry, she'll live."

Fighting her tears, Miku glared at Naraku.

"No thanks to you! You could have killed her."

"But I didn't."

Growling, Miku gently searched for broken bones. Her anger mounted when she felt that several of Amara's ribs were broken and from all indication, her right arm was too.

"Just go away and leave us alone."

"No can do, sweetheart."

Something curling around her waist caused Miku to look down, only to see a tentacle wrapping itself around her. She let out a scream as it lifted her into the air and away from Amara.

"No! Put me down. Amara needs me, she needs me!"

"She will be just fine."

"No! Amara!"

Miku's shouts rang in Amara's ears. Through her bloody and blurred vision, she could barely make out Naraku's retreating form, with Miku in tow. He was kidnapping Miku, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She couldn't help. Barley able to move at all, she could only reach out for her best friend, her sister. Right before her eyes, Naraku and Miku disappeared and with an anguished cry, Amara drifted off into unconsciousness.


	5. Dream&Haunting Memories

_"Inuyasha!"_

Golden orbs shot open and Inuyasha quickly sat up. Sweat dripped down his face and his breathing was heavy. Taking in his surroundings, he quickly realized he had been dreaming. Wiping the sweat from his face, he stared up into the night sky. How much longer was he going to be tormented by these nightmares? But he knew, he would forever be tormented by them. Amara had been his life and he had stupidly let her go. In his selfishness, he had abandoned the one person who knew him inside out. How many times had she had to prove herself to him? On several accounts she had almost died in protecting him, and he had thanked her by hurting her. Smashing his fist against the tree, he jumped down and moved away from the rest of his friends. None of them could fill the empty space in his heart, his soul at Amara's absence.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't turn and look at who spoke. Honestly, it annoyed him. He just wanted to be alone.

"What Miroku?"

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Not intending to answer, Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been having them a lot lately. Are you okay?"

Sighing, Inuyasha kept his gaze straight forward. Thinking about Amara always made his emotions go crazy and his eyes would tear up. No way was he going to let Miroku of all people see that.

"When have I ever been okay?"

"You have a point there."

Inuyasha was hoping Miroku would leave, but he wasn't that lucky. Without asking, Miroku sat down next to him.

"So, is it Kikyo?"

Inuyasha couldn't help the growl that escaped at that. Just hearing her name tore him apart. He wanted to kill her, but knew he could never do that.

"Okay, so it's not her and I know it's not Kagome. That only leaves one other."

"What are you talking about?"

"Amara."

Just that one simple name, like shards of glass in his heart. He just wanted to shout in anger and cry in despair. How unfair life was.

"And by your reaction, I know I've hit home."

"What do you want, Monk? A freaking medal?"

"No, I just want to help, that's all."

"Well you can't."

"Because you wont let me. If you would just let me in Inuyasha."

Those words were just about enough to make him break down. The very same words Amara had used on him when they had first met. She had been trying so hard to help him and be his friend and he just shot her down.

"Easier said than done."

"I could help you. But you have to let me."

The pain of not having Amara with him intensified, causing him to snap.

"You want to help? Bring my best friend back from the dead. Or better yet, send me back fifty years ago and let me save her life. Let me fix the mistakes I made that lead to my losing her."

Inuyasha's outburst gave Miroku a look inside his friend and with it, his pain. Miroku understood now.

"I see. You blame yourself for her death?"

"Who else is there to blame? I hurt her so much, broke her heart."

"She loved you."

Shielding his eyes with his bangs, Inuyasha nodded. When he spoke, his voice cracked.

"She was the very first person to reach out to me. She never judged me for the things that I couldn't help. Over and over again, she put her life in danger to save mine, twice she almost died. She was the only one who understood me and no matter if I was in an awful mood and snappy towards her, she would do everything possible to lighten my spirits. She loved me for exactly who I was."

Reaching out, Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. It was painfully obvious that he had loved her in return.

"What happened?"

"I let Kikyo tear us apart."

Miroku wasn't expecting that, but it also explained a lot. Why Inuyasha was so hostile when it came to Kikyo. Though, those moods changed. His relationship with Kikyo was a Love-Hate one.

"I am sorry for your loss, Inuyasha and I wish I could give her back to you, but I can not."

"I know that. My only hope of ever having Amara back, is the jewel and even then, it's not guaranteed."

Using the jewel was not a good idea, but Miroku had no desire to depress his friend any further.

"Did you actually see her die?"

"No."

"Well, there's still hope then. Maybe she's still alive and you just have yet to cross each others path."

"Sure."

Not that Inuyasha actually believed he would be that lucky. Agreeing seemed to be the only thing that would get the monk to leave and it worked. Patting his shoulder sympathetically, Miroku got up and left. Finally alone, Inuyasha let the tears he had been holding in go. Without shame, he cried and refused to wipe any from his face. 

* * *

"Let me go right now! You sick bastard, release me!"

Naraku rolled his eyes at the struggling woman he had over his shoulder. Miku had been at it since the moment he took her.

"Will you shut up? No amount of yelling is going to work."

She answered him by striking his back with her fists and more yelling and screaming.

"Amara could die back there. Exactly how is your fucking plan supposed to work if she's dead?!"

"She was not near death."

Growling, she struck his back again.

"Dipshit, you left her unconscious and bleeding. What if some other crazed demon finds her? They could easily end her life."

Naraku gave pause at that. Once again, the girl gave a valid point.

"Didn't think that through, did you dumbass?"

Annoyed with her attitude, Naraku dug his claws into the back of her thigh and continued on his way. Miku let out a yelp as he hurt her. It burned and hurt like a son of a bitch, but she refused to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain.

"You're going to pay for this. One way or another, you are going to pay."

If anything happened to Amara because of him, she'd destroy him herself. 

* * *

"Mi'Lord. Why are we back here?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer his servant Jaken. Instead, he focused on the scene in front of him. There was blood on a tree and the ground, two scents he knew, one he didn't. The blood belonged to Amara, another scent was that of the girl he met, Miku, but he couldn't place the third scent. There was an obvious fight and from all indications, the girls hadn't been on the winning side. From what he could tell, the unknown male defeated Amara and made off with Miku. Sesshomaru's inner demon growled in fury at that. Another male had his hands on Miku, that wouldn't do. Not saying a word, he started off in the direction Miku had been taken. He didn't understand the murderous rage he had at the thought of some other male laying a hand to the young woman, so he put it aside. He would try to asses that at a later time. And after he had taken the girl back, he would search for Amara.


	6. Amara's Shocking Discovery

Cool water dripping down her face woke Amara from her slumber. Blinking open her eyes, she strained to make out the blurry images around her.

"Ah, you are awake. I am glad."

Amara turned her head towards the owner of the voice. She was old and it looked like she was a priestess.

"Who are you? Where am I and why am I here?"

Chuckling the woman took a dry cloth and patted Amara's face dry.

"My, you are full of questions."

"Wouldn't you if you woke up in a strange place next to someone you didn't know?"

"Yes, I would, but alas, I am no stranger. You know me and I know you, Amara."

Amara narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the woman.

"I don't recognize you."

"That does not surprise me, after all it's been fifty years since we last met."

Amara just stared at the woman, trying to place her. Long gray hair, traditional priestess outfit, one brown eye and the other covered by an eye-patch. Amara just couldn't place her. Noting the confusion, the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Kaede and last we met was in this village fifty years ago, when you fought my sister, Kikyo."

Complete shock over took Amara. She sat straight up then, ignoring the pain it caused due to her broken ribs. Her green eyes watched Kaede then, more suspiciously.

"You're Kikyo's little sister?"

"Yes."

"Explain to me then, why are you helping me? I was at war with your sister for a good year, I threatened her life and even struck her while she was injured."

Sighing heavily, Kaede moved to stir the stew she was making. It was complicated and as a child, Kaede had resented Amara for attacking her sister. But, as she aged, she grew to understand Amara's pain and anger.

"My sister was a wonderful person, I wanted to keep that image of her after her death, but it wasn't possible. I know she acted selfishly and hurt you. She wanted something that was impossible to have, but in her desire for it, she turned into a different person. You have to understand that my sister was a good person. She only wanted to help people."

That may be true, but the only side Amara ever saw of Kikyo was ugly. Selfish and evil.

"Maybe once, but I never saw it."

"She was jealous of you, Amara. You had freedom and you had Inuyasha. In the end, you had what she didn't. Love."

Pain lacerated her heart at that. She never had Inuyasha, let alone his love.

"You're wrong. She got what she wanted. She stole my love from me. Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyo and was going to give up his demon half to be with her."

"Yes, that is true."

"and you're precious sister was only using him. She never loved him, never wanted him. After he had given her everything, she was going to leave him. That's why I hated your sister so much. Not only did she take what was most precious to me, but she was going to break his heart. I couldn't allow that."

Kaede nodded in understanding. It took her several years, but finally she came to that realization.

"Trust me, I know. In her quest to find freedom from the jewel, she destroyed two lives. That, I will never be able to forgive her for."

Tears burned Amara's eyes. Looking down, she sighed at her wrapped up arm. Inuyasha was taken by Kikyo and now Miku was taken by that bastard demon. She was all alone now.

"I appreciate your care, Kaede, but I have to go."

"You can't. You're badly injured. Broken ribs and your arm is broken as well."

"It doesn't matter. I have to get Miku back."

"What good will you be? You can't fight, especially with a broken arm."

Kaede was right. In this condition, she would only get herself killed. But she couldn't let Miku stay in that man's clutches.

"Give it at least three days. You are a half demon and it wont take long for it to heal."

As much as she didn't want to, Amara agreed. She needed her full strength back in order to save Miku. And she would make the bastard pay.

_Three Days Later_

It was frustrating. Three days and all her wounds and broken bones should have been healed to perfection. But no, her ribs still hurt and even though she could move her arm and not have to keep it up in a sling, she didn't have full strength yet. To blow off steam, she took a walk through town, which turned out to be a bad idea. A little had changed, but not too much. As she walked, memories assaulted her and in no time, her eyes were filled with tears. Needing an escape, she took to the forest. When she was alone, she let the tears fall. It was all so painful. Being back here, felt like she'd went back in time, only there was no Inuyasha this time. As she walked on, she spotted the Sacred Tree. Her heart was pounding as she slowly walked towards it. This was where Kikyo had sealed Inuyasha. The need to see him washed over her. In the past fifty years, she's never come back here. It was too hard. But now, she was here and she couldn't leave without seeing him, just once. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she made her way around the tree to see Inuyasha. As she got to where Inuyasha should be, she ran forward, keeping her back to the tree. Gathering all her courage, she swung around, only to come face to face with bark. The tree was empty. Her heart stuttered and then started pounding harder. Making a circle around the tree, her dread increased as she determined that it was indeed, empty. Inuyasha was gone. Needing answers, Amara ran as fast as possible back to the village and Kaede.

"Where is Inuyasha?!"

Amara bursting into the hut startled Kaede, causing her to drop the ladle she had been using to stir the pot of tea.

"Excuse me?"

"Inuyasha's body is gone. I went to the tree where Kikyo sealed him and he's gone!"

Kaede was hoping to avoid this conversation. She hadn't expected Amara to go visit Inuyasha, so she hadn't mentioned his return. Usually she would ask her to sit, but she could tell that wasn't something she should do.

"Well, long story short, Inuyasha was released from his seal."

Amara felt like everything just crashed down on her. Unable to stand, she sank to the floor. It was...impossible.

"W-what? How? When?"

"Little over a year ago, Kikyo's reincarnation showed up. She released him as she was being attacked by a demon ."

"Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Yes, she came through the bone eater's well. She travels between our time and hers."

Amara couldn't wrap her mind around it. But what really bothered her was how long Inuyasha had been released. A year. Why hadn't he found her? Had he even looked?

"I don't understand. He's been alive for a year and I'm just now finding out?"

"Amara, child, don't get yourself worked up. He asked about you, but I've not seen you in fifty years. He was dejected and I'm sure he's looked. But honestly, he thinks your gone."

"He thinks I'm dead?"

"Yes."

She would just have to find him then. As soon as she saved Miku, Inuyasha was next.

"I'll find him then."

"You don't have to look. He comes here quite often."

Again, she was baffled. After all these years, she would finally get to see him again.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure they are on their way back now. Shouldn't be but a day or two away."

She should be overjoyed at that. But she couldn't get past the plural way she put that.

"They?"

"Yes, believe it or not, Inuyasha has made some friends. He travels with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and their two tailed demon cat, Kilala."

A part of her was happy that he hadn't been alone, but another was hurt. Had he been able to replace her in his heart? Was he as close to them as he had been with her? Did he even miss her as much as she missed him? Getting to her feet, Amara started for the door.

"Do me a favor, Kaede."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Inuyasha that I am here."

She had to witness how he interacted with the others. She had to know if he even needed her anymore.

"As you wish."

Though it didn't make sense, Kaede would do as she asked. But if she knew Inuyasha, he would know she was here the second he entered the village.


	7. Miku's Rescue

The sun's rays penetrated Miku's eyes painfully. She sat there, tied down by Narakus' nasty tentacles, plotting new ways to end his life. For three days, she's not allowed herself to sleep, so right now, she was suffering from some major sleep deprivation. The brightness of the sun made her head ache.

"Why don't you just let me go?"

Naraku chose to ignore her. He had been hoping she would fall asleep, so that he could get some peace and quiet. But she fought against it. It was rather annoying. Maybe he could scare her into silence. Turning to face her, he planted a grin on his face. She was so out of it from lack of sleep, her reflexes weren't top notch. Moving to stand over her, he pulled her up to her feet. Those blue eyes widened in fear, making him laugh.

"You know, you've been awfully disrespectful towards me. I think you need a lesson in manners."  
Fear overwhelmed Miku for a total of five seconds, then her anger ignited. His hands on her was enough to make her want to hurl. Narrowing her eyes on him, she spat in his face.

"I think you need a lesson on how to treat a woman with respect."

Drawing back her leg, she cold cocked him right in the balls. Miku felt a sense of victory at the way he doubled over in pain.

"You little bitch!"

Naraku struck Miku then, knocking her back to the ground where she hit her head on a rock. Smacking her head on the rock caused her vision to go in and out and the last thing she saw before darkness cloaked her vision, was Naraku making his way towards her.

"I'll beat you into submission."

As Naraku neared the now unconscious Miku, a blast of power shot through, severing the tentacles he still had on her. Angered at the interruption, he turned expecting to find Amara standing there, but to his complete surprise, it wasn't. Instead it was someone he would have never expected.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood there, his golden orbs trained on Naraku. On the outside he looked as calm as ever, but on the inside he was seething with rage. He had saw the male put his hands on Miku, touch her, even threaten her, but as soon as he had struck her to the ground, a fury like he never felt before surfaced. He could clearly see her laying there, un-moving, though his eyes never left Naraku.

"I'm here for the girl."

Naraku raised a black brow at that. Why did he want Miku? As far as he knew, the demon lord hated humans and half demons with a passion. Of course, he did protect a small human child.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but you can't have her."

"I don't recall asking your permission."

"Look, this is none of your business, Dog demon."

Sesshomarus' eyes narrowed just slightly. Drawing his sword he attacked in one swift move. Using the Dragon Strike, Sesshomaru tore Narakus' body apart. After Naraku was in pieces, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked to Miku's body. Lifting her into his arms, he started away.

"As a matter of fact, she is my business." 

* * *

Putting himself back together, Naraku growled in anger. Sesshomaru hadn't gotten far with the girl, but there was no way he could win in a fight against the dog demon. He's entire plan just blew up in his face, but how was he to know the demon lord knew Miku and would come after her? Amara had to be behind this. Somehow, she managed to talk Sesshomaru into coming after him and taking Miku back. Growling, Naraku went in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. He would find Amara and he would make her pay for setting the dog demon on him and taking Miku away. She didn't realize it, but she just made things much worse on herself. Wanting her life, he sent out his poisonous insects, The Samiyosho, to find Amara. Soon enough, he would know her location and he would attack viciously.


	8. A Clash of Titans

Within Inuyasha's forest, another unexpected visitor approached. Followed by her soul collectors, the resurrected priestess made her way through the forest to a specific tree...the one she sealed Inuyasha to fifty years ago. Not expecting to run into anyone out here, aside from her sister Kaede, Kikyo was quite surprised and shocked to see another person at the tree. Pulling an arrow out and notching it with her bow, she aimed for the stranger. Her sense's weren't giving her anything. The girl looked and came off as human, but something about her didn't seem right. The girl's back was to her, so Kikyo couldn't make out her features, besides her hair color; Dark, blood red and it flowed down her back in ringlets.

"Identify yourself."

Minding her own business, Amara hadn't expected any visitors, but she had sensed the new comer. Her highly developed hearing detected the stranger notching a bow and arrow and aiming it at her. Annoyance and anger overcame Amara at being disturbed and having a weapon directed at her. Closing her eyes, she turned towards the other woman.

"Listen, I'm in no mood to deal with y-ou"

As Amara turned around to face the woman and opened her eyes, they widened in disbelief.

"No. Fucking. Way."

Kikyo also had a look of shock on her face as Amara turned around and she instantly recognized her.

"Amara...I thought you were dead?"

Hearing her speak and even just by looking at her, the rage she felt for fifty years came out. No longer shocked, Amara narrowed her rage filled eyes on Kikyo.

"Feelings mutual. Only, I watched you die. How in the hell are you back? You've not even aged a single day."

But then, she caught Kikyo's scent and she knew. She was dead...un-dead.

"I see. You truly are dead...that body of yours is fake."

"Yes. This body is merely made of clay, bones and graveyard soil. I am only able to live by stealing the souls of the dead."

Amara scoffed at that. She really was something else. Stealing the souls of the dead, just to keep her fake body going. It wasn't right, not at all.

"I see the judgment in your eyes. I didn't ask for this, Amara, I was brought back against my will."

"Yeah, well why don't you just stop stealing souls and go back to being dead?"

Kikyo's brown eyes narrowed just slightly on Amara. This meeting was something she would have liked to avoid. Fifty years and the girl still hated her and wanted her dead.

"I have work to do."

"You are dead, what kind of work do you possibly have?"

"Getting revenge for my death."

Scoffing again, Amara crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to glare at the woman who ruined her entire life.

"Good luck. I've searched fifty years for the creep and haven't found a thing."

Kikyo rose a brow at that.

"Inuyasha?"

Amara was silent for several seconds as she let that sink in, then she growled.

"Inuyasha didn't kill you, you stupid bitch. How many times do I have to tell you that? A demon disguised as him did."

"You'd make any excuse for him. Open your eyes, Amara, Inuyasha killed me."

"No, he didn't. And I wont let you exact your revenge on him."

"Fifty years later and we're resuming where we left off. How long do you plan to interfere with me?"

"So long as it involves Inuyasha, I will never back off. I believe I told you that before."

"Then I have no choice. You must die."

"Bring it, Bitch."

* * *

"Lord, I'm beat! I hope Kaede has some food prepared."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's whining. All the way here, all she did was complain and whine, it was quite annoying.

"I don't know how your so skinny the way you eat, Kagome."

Kagome bristled at his comment, but decided not to sit him this time. He did say she was skinny, so he wasn't calling her fat.

"I'm still growing up you know all this fighting and walking, I kill more calories and energy than I consume."

"Whatever."

Miroku and Sango stood back, shaking their heads at the two. All they ever did was bicker and fight. Most of the time, Inuyasha brought it on himself, but Kagome did take offense much easier than she should.

"I don't know if they will ever get along."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders at Sango's comment. Since his talk with Inuyasha the other night, he had more of an insight into what drove him to be ill towards Kagome a lot.

"You have to remember, Sango, that Inuyasha is hurting...a lot. I think he's handling things better than expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kikyo, a woman he once loved betrayed him and is now back to remind him of that betrayal. Kagome is her reincarnation, so he's constantly looking at the woman who harmed him. Yes, I know she is not Kikyo, but I do believe Inuyasha is far kinder than any other person would be under these circumstances."

"I see your point now."

Sango watched Inuyasha with sad eyes. He tried to hide it, but he was in pain. She would have to learn not to be so harsh on him when it concerned Kagome. As they entered the village, she watched Inuyasha go ramrod stiff.

"Inuyasha?"

"No way.."

It was the only thing he said before he made a mad dash towards Kaede's hut and burst in. Running after him, Kagome, Miroku and Sango entered the small hut to find Inuyasha standing over Kaede, who was tending to a small fire and pot of stew.

"Where is she?"

Sitting nonchalantly on the ground, Kaede simply shrugged her shoulders at Inuyasha's question.

"Where is who?"

Growling, Inuyasha balled his fists up in anger.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I can smell her, old woman. Did you really think you could hide her from me?"

"I'm not trying to hide anyone from you, Inuyasha."

"Then tell me where she is!"

"I am sorry, but I don't know."

"Liar! Her scent is all over this room."

Inuyasha's interrogation was cut short as they heard what sounded like an explosion outside the hut and villager's screaming. Miroku and Sango exited the hut while Kagome and Inuyasha remained inside. Glaring down at Kaede, Inuyasha growled angrily.

"This isn't over."

With that he walked out of the hut, Kagome following behind. Of course, when they got outside, the scene that met them was one they hadn't been expecting. A small hut was destroyed and smoke was everywhere. Standing in the middle of the smoke was none other than Kikyo herself, her clothes dirty and torn. She stood there with her bow and arrows out, aimed directly at the destroyed hut. She was fighting someone. Inuyasha stood there, staring at Kikyo with bug shot eyes. Why was she here? Her lifeless brown eyes turned then, to stare at him.

"Inuyasha, how fitting for you to show up."

Turning to face Inuyasha, Kikyo aimed her weapon at him. She would destroy them both today.

"At last, my death will be avenged."

She released the arrow then and it shot towards Inuyasha, glowing with purification. Amara shook off the dizziness as she got to her feet. The second Kikyo shot that arrow, her heart clenched. She would not lose him again, especially not to the same person. Ignoring her own injuries, Amara drew on her demon speed and ran for Inuyasha.

"Don't just stand there you idiot, move!"

Amara made it to his side just seconds before he would have been struck. Not having time to throw up a barrier, she shoved him out of the way. From his place on the ground, Inuyasha saw the blood that splattered to the grass. He along with the others stared wide eyed. Kikyo had just attempted to kill him again and this time, someone took the hit for him. Only one person ever done such a selfless act for him. Slowly, he looked up at the stranger and his throat went dry. She was looking at him from the corner of her emerald orbs, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Some things never change with you, Inuyasha."

Winking at him, she reached for the arrow that was embedded within her shoulder and jerked it free. More blood fell to the ground, but she didn't seem to notice. An enraged scream came from Kikyo as once again, Inuyasha was saved.

"Damn you, Amara!"

Kikyo reached for another arrow, but she had used her last one. Rage consumed the dead priestess. She was so close to exacting her revenge and that little twit ruined it!

"Awe, is the little Priestess upset? Throwing a tantrum cause she didn't get her way?"

Throwing the bloodied arrow to the ground, Amara popped her fingers as she walked towards Kikyo.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"You're welcome to try."

Balling her fists up, Kikyo made to hit Amara, but her combat skills were sloppy. Shooting arrows seemed to be the only good thing the woman could do. Amara easily caught Kikyo's fist in her hand.

"You've lost this battle Kikyo."

"I will end you!"

With her free hand, Kikyo struck, grabbing hold of the crest around Amara's neck and jerking it free. Amara was no longer in human form, exactly what Kikyo had wanted. Twisting her fist free, Kikyo grabbed Amara's shoulders and shot as much spiritual energy into her as she could. Being half demon as she was, this should kill her. No demon could withstand Kikyo's spiritual energy.

"You can't possibly survive this, Amara. Not in your demon form."

Inuyasha shot to his feet when Kikyo engulfed Amara in purification energy. He wanted to help, but he would be killed if he got close to that.

"Kikyo stop it!"

"I will not."

"you're just wasting your energy Kikyo."

Sure, it hurt, but in no way was Kikyo close to killing Amara with her spiritual energy. Reaching up, Amara placed her hands to Kikyo's chest and shoved her back, breaking the connection. The Priestess was shocked, the confusion evident on her face.

"That is not possible. You are in your demon form, you should be dead."

"You've forgotten that I am a Priestess. I can do everything you can do and it not effect me. Sure, I'm a half demon, but I am immune to your powers. You can not purify me."

"Perhaps you are immune, but Inuyasha is not. He can be killed by my powers."

"Excuse me, but are you that fucking retarded? Your hatred for him is irrational! He did not kill you, someone else did."

"It was Inuyasha!"

Growling in irritation, Amara glared daggers at Kikyo.

"No, it wasn't and so long as I draw breath, you will not lay a finger on him."

"If it wasn't him, then who was it? Huh? WHO?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. We may never know who was responsible, but dammit, it was not Inuyasha."

Kikyo refused to believe that. She knew who killed her and it was Inuyasha. If she hadn't seen him with her own two eyes strike, it could be debatable, but that wasn't the case.

"Sister please listen to Amara. Inuyasha did not harm you, it was a trap."

Kaede made her way towards her sister. The sight of the anger and hatred coming from Kikyo broke Kaede's heart. Amara was right, this was not the sister she once knew.

"You have betrayed me as well, Kaede? You choose to defend that monster over your own flesh and blood?"

"No, but I realize what happened fifty years ago. When Inuyasha first learned about your death, he was pained. It was obvious how much the news hurt him, even though he tried to shrug it off as nothing."

"It is a lie! He is good at lying to get his way. I swear, he is lying to you all, just as he lied to me all those years ago."

Reverting her gaze back to Inuyasha, Kikyo let all the hate she felt for him show.

"He told me he loved me and wanted to be with me, and fool that I am, I believed him. But it was just a ploy, so he could get to the jewel."

Amara's temper shot through the roof at that. Kikyo had twisted everything around that had happened. She was so angry, her eyes glowed purple from it. How dare she call Inuyasha the liar, when she was. Not caring that Kaede was there or that several eyes were on them, Amara attacked. Balling her fist up, Amara shot forward and punched Kikyo right in the jaw. Fifty years ago, that would have broken a finger or two, but seeing as her body was harder than it was then, Amara broke her right hand with that punch. It was well worth it though, seeing the pain cross Kikyo's face as she hit the ground.

"Don't think you can spew those lies about him. Have you forgotten, that I was there? I know exactly what went on and who the liar is and that would be you. Inuyasha never lied about his feelings for you. He loved you, wanted to be with you and even against my wishes he was going to become human for you. He never wanted that fucking jewel, all he wanted was you."

She was so angry, her whole body shook from it. The desire to kill Kikyo was right there, but she fought against it.

"He never used you or anyone. You used his feeling for you to get your way. All he wanted was to be accepted for who he was, to be loved and you used it all for your own selfish gain. I hate you for the pain you've caused him and nothing would make me happier than to see you dead."

"Then kill me, Amara. If you despise me so much, end my life."

"I will not. Unlike some people, I am not so selfish. I would never do something that I know will bring pain and hurt to Inuyasha."

Getting to her feet, Kikyo shook her head, her eyes moving back and forth between Inuyasha and Amara. She couldn't understand the woman's need to protect Inuyasha.

"Why do you insist on protecting him? I do not understand. He broke your heart, he chose me over you. Why would you still care for him?

"Because he did nothing wrong. He fell in love, that is no reason for me to hate him."

Kikyo laughed bitterly then. Amara really was stupid.

"He fell in love with me, not you. After everything you've done for him, he did not return your feelings. That is plenty enough reason to despise him."

It hurt, even still. But Kikyo was wrong. Amara could not be that selfish and she could not harbor hate for Inuyasha. She loved him too much. She turned then, to make eye contact with Inuyasha.

"No, you are wrong. I could never hate him."

"He is nothing special. He deserves nothing from anyone."

Amara twisted back around to face Kikyo, her tail flicking back and forth, attesting to her anger.

"He may mean nothing to you, but guess what, he is EVERYTHING to me. You do not know him as I do. He is very special and if all you assholes would get over yourselves, you could see it. Inuyasha doesn't go out of his way to hurt anyone who does not try to hurt him first. He is kind hearted, even after all the years of abuse and hatred he's been through. Yes, he is a half-demon, he's rough around the edges and he has an attitude that sometimes makes you want to kill him, but you know what? He is a half-demon that I love and adore."

Kikyo was silent for about ten seconds before countering back.

"You're a half-demon, so of course you could stomach to be around him."

"That has nothing to do with it you cold hearted bitch!"

Scoffing, Kikyo turned her back then. There was no point in her staying any longer. With Amara around she would never be able to get close enough to Inuyasha to kill him.

"This is pointless."

Amara allowed Kikyo's retreat. As badly as she wanted to beat the woman to death, she let it go. Turning to Kaede, she pointed at Kikyo's retreating form.

"I know she's your sister and you love her, but if she ever tries to hurt Inuyasha again, I will tear her apart with my bare hands."

As all that went on, the group stood in a stunned silence. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Amara with curious expressions and Kagome just stood there looking at Inuyasha stare at the woman who had just expressed exactly how she felt. Kagome felt her jealousy sky rocket. First it was Kikyo, now she had an even bigger problem...Amara. This woman knew Inuyasha way before Kikyo did. They had an even bigger bond with the other. Sadness overcame her. She would never get her chance with him.

Her adrenaline died down as did her anger, which caused her to feel the full brunt of her injuries. The ribs that had just began healing, were now re-broken, her fist was already starting to turn color from breaking it. Sighing, she grumbled in irritation.

"Great, just great. Now I'll have to wait even longer."

Then she felt eyes on her. Looking up, she flinched at seeing Inuyasha and those who were with him staring right at her. Of course they would be staring, she just had a major show down with Kikyo and just announced to the world that she was in love with Inuyasha. It was embarrassing, but she wouldn't take it back or make excuses for what she said. Instead, she broke the silence.

"Fifty years later and I'm still having to save your ass."

Smiling, she walked to stand in front of Inuyasha. He just stood there, his golden eyes staring, almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It actually caused Amara to worry.

"Inuyasha, you okay?"

Using her left hand, she cupped his cheek. The second her hand touched his skin, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Unbridled joy coursed through him and forgetting about everyone being around he engulfed Amara in his arms as he hugged her. Being able to touch her and catch her scent again, it was as close to heaven as he could get.

"I have missed you so much. I thought you were dead."

His embrace shocked Amara, but she recovered easily. Wrapping her arms around him, she returned his hug. At least this answered her fears. He had missed her and really had thought her dead. As much as she loved holding him and being held again, he was crushing her already broken ribs.

"Um, Inuyasha, can you loosen up a bit? My ribs are kinda broke."

Inuyasha quickly pulled back, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Before Amara could answer, he was holding her broken hand in his and mumbling to himself.

"No, of course she's not. Broken ribs and a broken hand is not good."

He looked at her shoulder then, where she took the arrow that was meant for him.

"Fifty years later and I still can't protect you."

"Inuyasha don't start that. You can't possibly protect me from myself. I am the one who jumped in front of the arrow. I am the one who broke my hand."

"Only because, yet again, you were protecting me. My God, I am still a fuck up. What is wrong with me? Day one and you're already bleeding and hurt because of me."

Covering his mouth with her left hand, Amara stopped his rant.

"I am hurt because of Kikyo and a demon from several days ago. It's not your fault. We've had this discussion before, Love. If you are in danger, I will do everything to keep you from getting hurt."

Taking a step back from her hand, he argued back.

"Yeah, you'd do anything, include give your life."

"That is exactly right. I'm glad you finally realize what lengths I'll go to for you."

Inuyasha growled then, even though Amara was grinning like an idiot. She didn't think anything of it, but he didn't like how she put herself in danger for him. She's been hurt countless times because of him.

"It's not funny Amara. I'm a big boy, I can protect myself."

"Perhaps that is right, but guess what?"

"What?"

Reaching up, she curled her fingers around the back of his neck and stood on her tip toes to land a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I love you and I will always protect you, I don't care how capable you are of doing it yourself."

To say the least, Inuyasha's group of friends were stunned. It was unbelievable how Inuyasha was with this woman. Sure, he had his moments with Kikyo, when she wasn't' trying to kill him, but it was nothing like this. The fact that the woman kissed Inuyasha and he not even try to fight it, said a lot.

"I don't think my mind can comprehend this. It's just, crazy. Inuyasha showing affection is just...there are no words to describe it."

Miroku came out of his shocked state first, but he agreed with Sango.

"Yes, it is strange, but she is after all his Amara. The woman before Kikyo, his best friend. They've thought each other dead for fifty years, yet they don't act like they have been apart that long."

Grinning, Miroku decided to step in and introduce himself to the Lady. He had heard stories about Amara, the Half demon priestess. He hadn't realized that she was the same one Inuyasha had known though. Regardless of the fact that her red hair was tousled from her fight and she had dirt and blood on her, it did not take away from her beauty at all. Walking forward, Miroku managed to insert himself between Inuyasha and Amara, taking her uninjured hand in his in the process.

"Ah, so you are the famous Amara. I have heard a lot about you, from stories and from my dear friend Inuyasha here."

Inuyasha glared at the back of the monks head and growled.

"Miroku.."

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm simply introducing myself to this beautiful woman."

Amara wasn't sure how to respond to the monk. He was acting awful strangely and she noticed the anger coming from the woman the monk had been talking to just seconds before, as well as the anger coming from Inuyasha.

"Lady Amara, it is an honor to finally meet you. Being as you knew Inuyasha way before any of us, perhaps you could tell us some stories? What was he like?"

"well Monk, to honestly tell you the truth, he really is no different now than he was then. The only difference is, he has managed to make friends."

"Ah, but he had you, did he not? How did you two end up meeting and becoming friends?"

The memory made Amara smile, but it also caused her heart to ache. Kaori and her village was lost and it still pained her.

"I saved his life. He had been attacked by a demon and somehow the fight spilled out into the small village I was protecting at the time. Inuyasha was unconscious when I showed up. I destroyed the demon and nursed him back to health. Getting him to trust me was hard, but I finally managed to do it."

Miroku was intrigued and he looked back at Inuyasha with a grin.

"You needed saving? That is amazing."

"Shut up Miroku."

Chuckling, Miroku turned his attention back to Amara.

"How did you get through to him, get him to trust you?"

Turning her green gaze from Miroku, she looked over at Inuyasha before she answered.

"Well, I was patient with him, but I think the moment he decided to believe I would never hurt him, was the day I almost died for him."

"And you did that just to prove a point?"

"No, I did not. I saw he was about to be attacked from behind and I just pushed him out of the way. I didn't think, I just acted."

"Weren't you scared of dying?"

This time, it was Kagome who spoke. Amara looked over at Kikyo's reincarnation and a part of her wanted to despise her, but she didn't know the girl.

"To be honest, I didn't have time to think about it. All I could think about was saving Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well all the other freaking times, you had plenty of time to think about it."

Pulling her hand from Miroku's, Amara propped it on her hip as she glared at Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha. When you love someone as much as I love you, the ability to think about yourself is gone. If you're about to get attacked or die, the only thing going through my mind is saving you. I've told you once before, if I have to give my life for yours, I would in a heart beat."

Inuyasha blushed as she again told him how much she loved him. He knew she would give her life for his, she'd already proven that point countless times. He just couldn't accept it. If she really died for him, he would never be able to live with himself. You could feel the tension between the two about this argument, so wanting to lighten the mood, Miroku done his usual. Taking Amara's hand in his again, he held it against his chest as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Amara, will you do me the honor of baring my children?"

Everything went silent then. Kagome and Shippos' mouths dropped, Sango and Inuyasha seethed in anger and Amara just stood there in a state of shock.

"Did the idiot seriously just do that?"

Kagome nodded in answer to Shippos' question. Yes, yes he did. Amara rose a brow at the monk. What an odd man that he would ask a total stranger such a question. Maybe she should play along and teach him a lesson.

"Sure, I think it's time I settle down."

That response messed with everyone. Inuyasha's eyes bulged, Sango froze and Kagome just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Miroku wasn't sure what to say, no one had ever said yes before.

"Really?"

Pulling her hand free again, Amara's smile disappeared and she glared at Miroku.

"No. Just what do you think I am? A whore?"

That caused Miroku to stutter.

"N-no not at all."

"Oh really? Seems like it. Just walk up to a woman you just met and ask her to sleep with you? That is very disrespectful and not at all like a monk."

Grabbing the front of his robes, she pulled him forward. Miroku was amazed by her strength, considering her injuries, it was more impressive than Sangos.

"Now, listen up. I don't care much for perverts, so be lucky I'm not putting you out of your misery right now. You better straighten up and pay attention to what's right in front of you instead of chasing after strange women."

As she spoke, she shoved him around to face Sango. She may have just met these people, but she knew the Demon Slayer had feelings for the monk and deep down, he had feelings for her.

"Continue to be an ass and you'll lose her forever. So clean up your act, pervert."

Letting him go, she pushed him forward. Those two needed to admit their feelings. Sighing, Amara turned to Inuyasha who still had a bewildered look on his face.

"What? Did you honestly think I was going to lay with the monk?"

Not knowing what to say, Inuyasha just shrugged. He wasn't sure what to think when she had agreed. Wanting to see his face turn beat red, Amara reached up and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. If I'm going to settle down and bare anyone's child, it's going to be you."

Her words got the reaction she wanted. Inuyasha's face turned bright red and he stuttered. Laughing, Amara started away.

"That's not funny Amara. You shouldn't joke about that."

"Who said I was joking?"

And she wasn't. Leaving it at that, Amara followed Kaede to her hut so she could tend to her wounds. Inuyasha could stew on that for a while. Amara already decided, she's got another chance and this time, she wasn't going to hold back. She loved Inuyasha and he was going to finally understand that.


	9. Cold and Heartless Not Quite

The sensation of moving began to stir Miku awake. When had she fallen asleep? Her eyes cracked open just a bit, but the glare from the setting sun caused her head to explode. Clenching her eyes shut, she moaned.

"Amara?"

"Not quite."

The deep male voice froze Miku, then she remembered exactly what had happened. Naraku had kidnapped her and left Amara for dead. Gasping, she ignored the pain in her head and opened her eyes wide to look at her capture, ready to spit a mouth full of profanities. To her shock though, when she looked up at the face of the one carrying her, it was not Naraku. Silver hair framed a perfect, handsome face and his golden eyes bore into her sapphire ones.

"Sesshomaru?"

"That is correct."

Miku couldn't help but to stare. How in the world did she go from being Naraku's capture, to being in the arms of Sesshomaru? Then it hit her. Sesshomaru was carrying her! The cold, heartless Demon Lord had her cradled to his chest. For some unknown reason it made her heart pound and her face flame.

"I am confused. How did I manage to get here?"

"I came across your and Amara's scent, as well as her blood and that of a third party. It was apparent to me that your attacker won against Amara and took you, so I followed your scent."

"You looked for me?"

"Yes."

"And...you saved me from Naraku?"

Sesshomaru nodded in response to her question. He could see the confusion lining her brow and truthfully the fact he had saved her confused even himself. From all indications, she was a human. Glancing over at Rin who was riding on Au-Un's back, Sesshomaru's gaze softened just barley. He couldn't very well say he hated humans anymore, Miku made the second one he had saved.

"Why did you save me?"

Returning his eyes back to Miku's blue ones, he thought about how to answer her. He had saved her because he did not like the thoughts of another male touching her, and he still had yet to figure that out.

"I do not know."

What else could he say? He'd never admit to the jealous feelings he had experienced at knowing another man had her or the murderous rage he felt at witnessing Naraku raise his hand against her.

"Oh."

Miku was completely confused now. He had saved her and he didn't even know why? That made absolutely no sense. Another thing that didn't make sense was the fact that he was still carrying her even though she was awake now. Though it went against her very nature, she didn't object to his holding her. Yes, she could walk on her own now, but if he wanted to continue carrying her, she would not say a word against it. This man made her feel like a teenage girl with her very first crush.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"We are going to find Amara."

Miku's eyes widened at the mention of her best friend. The shock of waking up in Sesshomaru's arms made her forget about Amara. She felt horrible, what a terrible person she was.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot about her."

"You hit your head pretty hard, it's a wonder you remember anything at all."

That would explain why her head was throbbing like it was. But she refused to use that as an excuse.

"I don't even know where to begin looking for her."

"I have an idea of where she is."

If Sesshomaru knew Amara, she would be in that village where Inuyasha had been bound to a tree. It was just a few days walk, provided nothing held them up. It was dark now, so he decided it was time to make camp so they could rest. Stopping in a small clearing, Sesshomaru barked his orders.

"Jaken, we will make camp here for the night. Go gather wood and make a fire."

"yes Mi'lord."

Jaken threw a dirty look Miku's way. That was the same woman who called him a toad and was so disrespectful towards him. He did not like her and couldn't fathom his Lord's interest in her. His frustration grew when the little girl Rin jumped off Ah-Un and persisted to follow him around. He could not understand why Lord Sesshomaru wanted to surround himself with these mortal girls. In all the years of being his servant, Jaken had never witnessed his Lord saving a mortals life, let alone carrying one that was injured. Shaking his head, he went about his duty trying to ignore Rin's annoying singing.

"That girl is awful cute. What's her name?"

Walking up to Ah-Un, Sesshomaru sat Miku on his back so his arms could be free. It was then he noticed the small pendant around her neck. Reaching forward, he curled a clawed finger around the tiny crescent moon. How interesting. Amara wore a similar pendant and it concealed her demon half. Did that mean that this woman was also a half- demon?

"Her name is Rin."

Miku was silent as Sesshomaru inspected the necklace that Amara had made for her some years back. Though Miku had the ability to hide her demon features, she had to concentrate really hard and it was very complicated to do that. So, taking pity on her, Amara had fashioned her a necklace that would do the concealing for her. It was amazing, just like the one Amara's mother made for her, it hid everything, including her scent. To anyone who didn't know better, she was just a human woman.

"Rin is it? How did a little girl like her end up with you?"

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into Miku's eyes. They were such a deep blue, he'd never seen such eyes before. They were quite fitting.

"Much like yourself, I saved her. For some unknown reason she has refused to leave my side ever since."

"I can understand that."

Miku's face turned a bright shade of red as she realized she said that out loud. What was wrong with her? Sesshomaru rose a brow as he returned his gaze back to the pendant around her neck. If he were to remove that, would her appearance change? He was tempted to test that, but decided against it.

"How's your head?"

Reaching up, Miku lightly touched the sensitive spot at her left temple. Her fingers barley touched the wound, but it still hurt like hell. Noticing her wince in pain, Sesshomaru took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away from her head. Using his thumb and forefinger, he caught her chin and gently turned her head to the side so he could better see the wound. It was still bleeding just slightly and he had no doubt that she had a concussion from it.

"You should sit and rest. I'm fairly certain you have a concussion, so do not attempt to walk alone, understand?"

All Miku could do was nod in answer. He was concerned about her and he was trying to take care of her. Amara would never believe it.

"You know, it's hard to believe the stories I have heard about you."

"Stories?"

"Yeah. Apparently you're supposed to be this big, bad demon who hates everyone in general."

"I do hate everyone."

Miku smiled at that. Sure he did. He really didn't see that he was contradicting himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, cold and heartless. Yet, you've took in a human child and are now taking care of me. That's not the actions of a man who is heartless and hates everyone."

His golden eyes turned to look at her once again. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind at all. Course, he shouldn't be all that surprised, she's been around Amara for fifty years, the woman's attitude was bound to rub off eventually.

"Don't think you know me. I could easily be on my way and leave you to fend for yourself."

"But you wont."

"What makes you so sure?"

Taking a risk of falling and busting her ass, Miku slid off of Ah-Uns back. She landed on her feet, but as Sesshomaru said, she had a concussion. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she started to fall forward, but as she suspected, Sesshomaru caught her and held her up. His arms were around her waist and her front was flush up against his as her face was pressed against his chest. She couldn't help but breath in his scent, she couldn't place it, but it was a wonderful smell.

"What is the matter with you woman? I told you not to move around."

Pressing her hand against his chest, she pushed back just enough to look up at him, a tiny grin on her lips.

"I'm just proving a point. If you didn't care at all, you would have just let me fall. Instead you caught me. So, obviously you wont leave me to fend for myself."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the crazy woman. She wasn't frightened of him and she wasn't afraid to prove him wrong. Only Amara ever treated him in such a way.

"You have been around Amara too long."

Miku just laughed at that. She was acting awful bold around him, knowing full well he could kill her and she'd never see it coming. But she knew he wouldn't harm her. Nobody saved a person, just to turn around and hurt them.

"Amara has nothing to do with this. You can act like an asshole all you want, but I know you're better than that."

Sesshomaru scoffed at her words, lifted her into his arms and carried her over to a tree, where he sat her down at the base.

"You do not know me at all, Girl. Do not delude yourself into thinking otherwise."

"I may not know you personally, but your actions tell me all I need to know."

"You are mistaken."

That's all he said as he moved away from her and disappeared into the darkness. Miku shook her head as she watched him vanish, but she also knew he wasn't going very far. No sooner had he left, did Rin and Jaken show up with arms full of fire wood. Upon not seeing his master, Jaken dropped the wood he was carrying and had a fit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you go?"

"Calm down you stupid toad. He'll be back."

Jaken turned angry eyes on Miku then and he approached her. Pointing his staff at her, he ranted.

"This is your fault! If you weren't around he would still be here."

Miku gave the little imp a drool stare. He was so dramatic.

"Don't be such a drama queen. He went for a walk, damn. You seriously need a chill pill."

"Master Jaken, I wouldn't bother Miku. Lord Sesshomaru would be angry if you do."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care about this stupid wench."

Annoyed with his insults, Miku grabbed hold of his stupid staff and jerked it from his hands. Glaring at him, she used it to bash him on the head...several times.

"Watch your mouth, stupid toad. Just cause I can't stand on my own right now doesn't mean I can't still hurt you."

Rubbing his head, Jaken glared at her, his eyes noticing the pendant around her neck. It was just like the one that Half-demon Priestess, Amara wore. Was she really a half-breed like Amara? An evil smile formed on his lips then. If there was anything his Lord hated more than humans, it was half demons. Waiting for when she wasn't paying him any mind, Jaken quickly snuck up to her and grabbed the crescent moon. Jaken randomly jumping in her face kindly startled Miku.

"Get off of me."

Shoving him off of her, Miku glared daggers at the toad, till she saw what was in his hand. Sapphire eyes widened as she cupped her neck...it was gone. Patting the top of her head, Miku paled as she felt her ears. That stupid toad broke the concealment spell Amara had created for her. Growling low, she pointed a clawed finger at him as she bared her fangs and her tail swished back and forth angrily.

"Give that back, you little shit."

Jaken just stood there out of her reach, grinning like an idiot. Now his Lord would forget about this woman for sure.

"You're a half demon and a cat one at that. There's no way My Lord will continue to keep you around."

Using the tree for leverage, Miku forced herself to her feet. Having a concussion really sucked right now, but she ignored it.

"Listen up you freak. I get my hands on you, I'm going to claw your tiny eyeballs out, you hear me?"

"You can barley stand on your own two feet."

Gripping the staff she took from him earlier, Miku threw it at him, hitting him dead in the head. But, he didn't drop the damn pendant. Instead, he shook off the hit and got back to his feet.

"Stupid girl. You're not getting this back."

"Watch me."

Pushing away from the tree, she started towards him. Jaken yelped as she approached him. Okay, so maybe she wasn't so helpless. Panicking, he threw the pendant into the woods.

"You idiot!"

Grabbing hold of him, Miku shook him...hard.

"I can't believe you just done that. You evil little toad!"

All the moving caught up to Miku. Dropping Jaken, she stumbled back a couple feet, before hitting something solid. At first she thought it was the tree, but that would have hurt and this was warm. Tilting her head back, she looked into the angry eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Is there something wrong with your brain, that you can't comprehend the meaning of sit still?"

She should be insulted by that and any other time she would have argued, but not today.

"It seems to be the only way to get your attention."

Miku couldn't help but mess with him a little. He rolled his eyes at her words and lead her back to the base of the tree where he sat her down, again.

"In all seriousness, this wasn't my fault. Talk to your stupid ass servant there. He stole my pendate."

This time, Sesshomaru actually looked at her and he noticed the changes. So, he was correct earlier. That pendate hid her demon side. Turning cold eyes on Jaken, he approached the imp.

"Return her pendant immediately."

Fear consumed him and he visibly paled. This did not go as he had planned.

"I-I do not have it mi'lord."

"He threw it in the woods, like a dick."

"I found it, I found it!"

Rin came running out of the woods then and stopped in front of Sesshomaru. Holding the pendant up, she grinned from ear to ear.

"See My Lord? I found Lady Miku's precious pendant."

Patting her on the head, Sesshomaru took the pendant from her and returned to Miku's side. He stared at her for several seconds before kneeling down next to her. She was a half demon, he should be completely turned off by that simple fact, but he wasn't. She had spirit and fight in her, just as Amara did and he respected her for that. Oddly enough, he found that he actually liked her real appearance. Clasping the pendant back around her neck, he watched as her demon features disappeared and she looked like a normal human again.

"Amara did a good job making that."

Miku glanced up at Sesshomaru. He hadn't said a word about her being half demon. Truthfully, she had been scared of his reaction. But he didn't seem to care in the least. He stroked his hand over her hair before getting up and moving away. As he walked past Jaken, he hit him on the head without even pausing. Rin propped herself beside Miku and smiled widely up at her.

"I think Lord Sesshomaru likes you. Don't listen to Master Jaken. He is mean and jealous, you have to over look him."

Miku smiled at Rin. She was the most adorable little girl she's ever seen.

"I think I can do that."

Rin hugged Miku's arm then and cuddled up next to her. It caused Miku's heart to melt. It was too adorable.

"You better get a fire going, Jaken . I'd hate to see what Sesshomaru will do to you if Rin catches a cold."

Miku couldn't help but laugh at the way the imp paled and quickly made a fire. It'll teach him to be a dick to her again.


	10. Two Confused Hearts

Kneeling down to the ground, Inuyasha picked up Amara's pendant that Kikyo jerked off earlier. It was still hard for him to believe she was actually alive and back in his life. All this time, she's been searching for the demon responsible for what had happened fifty years ago. She has been trying to avenge his death. Even after everything he put her through, how badly he had hurt her, she still threw herself in harms way to keep him safe. He wished she would blame him, get angry with him or hit him. Just seeing her again, it made his heart want to burst with happiness. Any other woman would have ditched his stupid ass long ago, but not her. She stayed with him through all of it. His golden orbs stared at the crescent moon as he rubbed his thumb over it to clear the dirt away. He honestly wasn't sure what to do now. Between Amara returning and Kikyo, he was sorta stuck. Kikyo still believed he had killed her fifty years ago, it was hard to convince her other wise. Rubbing his hand over his face, he sighed.

"Why the long face? Amara is alive and back in your life, shouldn't you be rejoicing?"

Inuyasha got to his feet and turned to look at Miroku. He was the only one Inuyasha told about Amara and to the Monks credit, he did not make fun of Inuyasha. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha pocketed the pendant and shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt trapped again, just like he had fifty years ago.

"I am happy, make no mistake about that. I just don't know what I am going to do about Kikyo."

Miroku shook his head at his friend. No matter how many times the woman tried to kill him, he still felt a need to try and explain himself to her. A part of him did despise Kikyo for killing him when he had not harmed her. He was heart broken over the fact she automatically accused him and attacked, without even waiting for an explanation. Inuyasha really had loved Kikyo, Miroku could tell that. But he knew his friend also held feelings of love towards Amara and who could blame him?

"Why can't you just let her go, Inuyasha? If she wishes to believe you killed her, let her. She will not listen to reason and you know it."

Kikyo was a very stubborn woman. But Inuyasha couldn't stand her hating him for something he had not done. Laughing bitterly, Inuyasha shook his head. Here he was trying to get Kikyo to forgive him for something he had not done while he was also trying to get Amara to hold some ill will towards him for hurting her. He really was one messed up individual.

"I'm still betraying her, Miroku. No matter how hard I try, I can't hate Kikyo. I am angry with her for shooting me and hurting Amara, but I can not hate her."

As much as he hated to admit it, he still cared for her. He wouldn't go as far as to say he loved her, but some of those old feelings were still there.

Red fox ears twitched and Emerald orbs looked down at the ground filled with sadness. Even though she was not outside with him, Amara could hear the conversation between Inuyasha and the monk Miroku. After everything Kikyo has done, he still loved her. Her heart ached in pain with that knowledge. It didn't matter how many times she almost died for him, he would never love her in return.

"You have really set yourself back with that fight, Amara. You've broke your hand, re-broke a few ribs and now you have a fresh wound."

Amara sighed as she allowed Kaede to bandage her up. Yeah, it wasn't a smart idea to fight Kikyo today, but she couldn't stand by and not do anything while she went for Inuyasha.

"She would have killed him if I hadn't done something."

Kaede pitied the girl. She was so in love with Inuyasha, but it seemed she would never have his full love in return.

"Chin up my dear. He will come to realize exactly how much he does need you and in that he will come to terms with his own feelings for you."

"What feelings? He loves me, but no where near as much as I love him. Kikyo has his heart...always has."

It burned her up too. All she's ever done is protect and love him. Kikyo tries to kill him and he freaking falls head over heels for her. Kikyo isn't the one who devoted her whole life to him. It was easy for her to hate Kikyo and be upset with Inuyasha, but for the life of her she could never hate him or despise him.

"I just don't understand what I have done wrong. I have done nothing but love him. For ten whole years I loved him and protected him, even when he pretty much left me for Kikyo, I still cared for him, still protected him. Even now, after everything she has done, he still loves her. I'm fighting a losing battle, Kaede."

Kaede's heart went out for Amara. It did look that way, but she was sure things wouldn't stay that way. Inuyasha may be pretty dumb at times, but even he couldn't be stupid enough to ignore the love Amara had to offer. As much as she loved her sister, the woman she had just encountered was most certainly not the same one she had adored as a child.

"I do not believe he still loves her as he once did. You have a better chance this time, Amara. You must grasp it with both hands and hold very tightly."

She had no intentions of letting him go so easy this go round. He would know her feelings and in that he will have the power to break her. Sighing, she missed Miku. She needed to go find her before something awful happened, but there was no way she could rescue her best friend in this condition. Naraku defeated her once, it was sure to happen again if she went after him already wounded and only at half strength. But, she needed Miku right now. It was hard being alone and without her company. 

* * *

Three days passed as Miku stayed in the company of Sesshomaru. In those days, her concussion finally eased up enough that she could walk without getting nauseous and dizzy. Sesshomaru still hovered around her a lot and that fact didn't bother Miku as much as it should. Knowing he was around, watching her actually made her feel happy. Catching him looking at her always caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. It was strange, this feeling she had every time she saw him or their eyes met, she's never felt it before. Amara wasn't going to believe this when she told her. Sesshomaru had a completely different side to him that probably no one knew about. Thinking of Amara saddened her though. Sesshomaru was pretty positive that she was okay, but Miku couldn't help but wonder. Last Miku saw her, she was bleeding and barley breathing, what if something terrible had happened to her? Amara was strong, that was very true, but even she had her limits. If anything happened to her, she would never be able to forgive herself. Frowning, Miku was now devastated at the prospects of Amara's condition, if she were stronger, none of this would have happened. Golden eyes watched Miku as her mood went from mildly happy, to complete dejection. She was worried about Amara, he knew that much. It didn't seem to matter how much he reassured her about Amara, she just wouldn't accept it until she saw it with her own eyes. Pausing, he back tracked to stand before her. Miku's blue eyes widened in surprise as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her. The way he looked down at her made her nervous, but in a good way.

"Do not fret. Amara is stronger than she looks, I guarantee you she is okay."

With that, he turned around and started forward. They weren't that much further from the village where he was sure Amara would be at. Hopefully, he was correct in his words to Miku.


	11. Feelings Revealed

Sticking to the tree tops, Inuyasha did his best to keep out of sight as he trailed after Amara through the forest. He had watched her leave Kaede's hut, a look of sadness in her eyes and he could sense the depression around her. He cringed as he remembered the last time he saw her like this. Fifty years later and he was still hurting her. What was his deal? The one person that meant most to him in this world and he couldn't even put a smile on her face. He didn't understand why Amara stayed around him so much.

_Cause she loves you, duh. We've been through this before._

Inuyasha sighed heavily at his inner thoughts. He didn't know what to believe...he was confused. There were times when Amara acted strangely...when she said something that completely threw him off. Like the bit about settling down and having kids with him. The thought of that caused his cheeks to redden. She had looked and sounded serious. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to at the same time. His golden gaze watched her move about. Just by looking at her, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Why? Was it just the excitement from being away from her for so long and finally seeing her again? That had to be it...

"Inuyasha...I know you're up there. Might as well come on down and talk to me instead of hiding."

Inuyasha cringed as she called him out. Damn. He needed to be a little more stealthy next time. Jumping from his spot in the tree, he landed in front of her, his eyes immediately locking on her emerald ones. Though she met him with a smile, her eyes were an open book. Something was wrong.

"Why were you trying to stalk me?"

Scoffing, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't stalking...just following. Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed.

"I saw you leave Kaede's hut. You looked upset...still do. I was worried..."

Amara wanted to cry. Her emotions were so out of whack, just hearing him voice concern for her made her want to bawl. Clearing her throat, she nodded.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

As she nodded, Inuyasha drew his brows down in a frown. He wasn't about to believe that lie. Reaching out, he tugged gently on a strand of her crimson hair.

"I know better than that. It may have been fifty years since we last saw each other, but you haven't changed. Your eyes will always give you away."

That done it. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she let all the fears she held in out.

"I'm so worried about Miku. That monster Naraku has her and it's hard telling what he is doing to her. If I weren't so weak, I could go after her...but I would only get hurt again. I couldn't defeat him at full strength, what can I hope to do with broken ribs and a broken hand? I'm completely useless."

Inuyasha hadn't been prepared for her tears or the news. He had wondered where Miku was, but hadn't got around to asking. Then the name she said made something click.

"Did you just say, Naraku?"

Amara simply nodded as she fought back the tears that were dangerously close to falling. Reaching out for her, Inuyasha pulled her against him and held her close.

"We will get her back from that bastard. We've been after him for months now."

"You have?...why?"

"Because he is collecting the jewel shards as we do. Not to mention he has cursed Miroku and destroyed Sango's entire village."

Naraku was a terrible demon and he had to be stopped. But, why would he kidnap Miku? That puzzled Inuyasha.

"Why did he take Miku in the first place?"

Amara shrugged her shoulders as she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm really not sure. He had said something about using her as bait to get to me. But...I don't understand why. He acted like he knew me, but I've never come across the man before."

Any demon she came across that was that evil, she always killed. So, the simple fact he was still alive was proof enough that she had never met him before. And still the thoughts of what could be happening to her best friend tormented her.

"I have to get her back...I have to. I couldn't possibly live with myself if anything happened to her."

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the pain he heard in her voice. He knew first hand just how she felt when it came to those she loved. For ten years she protected him no matter what and if he got hurt she blamed herself. The same thing went for Miku. Amara would make herself sick with blame if anything happened to the blonde cat demon. Rubbing soothing circles over her back in an attempt to comfort her, Inuyasha placed his cheek on top of her head.

"We will get her back and she will be okay. She's a feisty one, just like you. I'm sure she's making Naraku regret his decision."

Amara knew he was doing his best to comfort her, but she couldn't be comforted. Miku was tough, but not that tough. She just hoped and prayed that Naraku didn't hurt her. While she was worrying herself sick over Miku, she also couldn't help but enjoy the moment with Inuyasha. It had been so long since he held her like this, oh how she had missed it too. Burying her face against his chest, she took in his scent and sighed happily.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry to interrupt but we got a situation..."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on Miroku just slightly in annoyance. What could be so bad that he had to come spoil the time he had with Amara?

"What situation?"

"Sesshomaru is in the village."

That kindly shocked Inuyasha and Amara pulled out of his arms to give Miroku a stunned look herself. That was not what they were expecting.

"Sesshomaru? He best not be trying to start a fight with Inuyasha. I am in no mood to break it up today..."

Miroku shook his head at Amara's words. Normally that's exactly what Sesshomaru was up to when he showed up, but not this time.

"Actually...he's asking for you, Amara. There's also a strange woman with him, I've never seen her before."

Amara's heart skipped a beat at that. Could it be Miku? Not waiting for either Miroku or Inuyasha she took off back to the village. As she entered, she caught Sesshomaru's scent...and Miku's. It was coming from the direction of Kaede's hut. Not slowing her pace, she dashed through the village, dodging villagers and children till she came to her destination. As soon as she saw Sesshomaru, she came to an abrupt stop, her heart pounding with her excitement.

"Where is she?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned to look at Amara, one brow rose as he took her in. She really hadn't changed a bit in the last fifty years.

"Hello Amara."

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she nodded towards him.

"Sesshomaru...where is she? Where's Miku?"

"Amara!"

Turning, all Amara saw was a flash of blonde dart out of Kaede's hut before she was tackled to the ground. Yes, pain shot all through her, but she ignored it as she held Miku close to her and laughed and cried all at the same time. She was finally complete again. She had both Inuyasha and Miku back, all was well again. Taking Miku's face in her hands, Amara kissed both her cheeks and hugged her tightly.

"I'm never letting you go again. Never!"

Miku laughed at Amara. She was so happy to see her. The second she heard her talking, her excitement got the better of her. She hadn't meant to tackle her to the ground, but she had been so worried for her.

"Same here. I have been dying without you. I thought that prick killed you."

Amara scoffed at that. Not likely.

"I'm harder to kill than that, Miku."

It was then that Amara noticed the lump on Miku's left temple. Her gaze narrowed as a rage coursed through her.

"What happened to your head?"

Pulling back, Miku cringed at having to tell her what happened. Amara was definitely gonna kill him now.

"Naraku hit me and caused me to hit my head on a rock."

You could easily see the murderous rage inside Amara's green eyes.

"Calm down. It's all good. Sesshomaru came in and saved me before anything else could have happened."

That calmed her alright, but just because it shocked her. Turning to look up at Sesshomaru, Amara gave him a curious look.

"You saved her?"

With his arms crossed, all Sesshomaru did was nod his head in answer.

"WOW. You saved her? What in the hell made you do that?"

Amara and Miku both sighed as Inuyasha came up and started smart mouthing. Miku helped Amara up and turned her blue gaze on Inuyasha.

"Don't start any shit with him Inuyasha. He saved my life and has been taking good care of me the past couple days."

Inuyasha held his hands up in defense. Dang she hadn't changed...still feisty as hell.

"I wasn't trying to start nothin'. Just not like him to go around saving people."

Miku simply stuck her tongue out at him and continued to cling onto Amara. She really made him want to knock her in the head really good, but he held back.

"Hey, why don't you be careful there. Amara's got some broken ribs and injuries that have yet to heal."

Miku immediately released her with a horrified look on her face. Amara shot Inuyasha a dirty look.

"Inuyasha.."

"What? I was just saying."

"Are you okay? Oh god, I tackled you to the ground, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

Taking her hand, Amara shook her head.

"Calm down Miku. I am okay. My ribs and everything else is almost healed, so don't worry."

"What happened? Was it Naraku?"

"No. I got into a fight with Kikyo.."

Miku balked at that. Kikyo?

"I thought she died?"

"Well, she is dead...the only thing keeping her alive is the souls of the dead."

That made...total sense. Fifty years have went by and it seemed like they were stuck in the same rut. Kikyo and Amara fighting...Inuyasha being stupid. Looking over at Inuyasha, Miku narrowed her gaze on him.

"So, you gonna be smart or stupid this go round?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Regarding Amara and Kikyo. You gonna be smart and stick with Amara or be stupid and ditch her for the damn bitch again?"

Amara jerked on Miku's hand to stop her.

"Miku, hush."

"No. I will not put up with his hurting you again. He wasn't the one who had to comfort you as you cried your heart out. He wasn't the one who had to watch you almost starve yourself to death the day he died because you refused to leave his side."

Each word Miku said tore at Inuyasha. He knew he had hurt her, but he hadn't realized how badly. Miku spoke the truth and he had no excuse for his actions.

"I never meant to hurt her..."

Amara couldn't stand it. The sadness and guilt she could see clouding Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes...it tore at her. Releasing Miku's hand she approached him.

"Don't pay any attention to Miku. I'm not hurting anymore, I'm perfectly fine. We're finally together again and that's all I've ever needed."

"But before..."

Amara shook her head to stop his words. Taking his hand in hers, she brought his knuckles up to her lips and she placed a tender kiss to them.

"The past is in the past Inuyasha. As long as I never have to live without you again, I will be okay."

Miku scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was happy Amara and Inuyasha were together again. To see that light back in Amara's eyes that was missing all this time. Miku was very happy for her best friend...but she felt that Amara was letting Inuyasha off way to easy. He needed to figure out where his loyalties lie...with Amara or Kikyo. He couldn't have them both...they already found that out over fifty years ago. He was going to have to choose.

"Forgive him all you want Amara, but I will not. The man is going to have to grow up and choose. And if he chooses that dead bitch over you again, I will kill him."

Amara sighed and shot Miku a disapproving glare that didn't faze the woman one bit. She should have known getting Miku and Inuyasha together was a bad idea...Miku was too overprotective of her and angry at Inuyasha to keep her mouth shut.

"Glare at me all you want, I don't care. I refuse to sit back and watch history repeat itself. I love you too much to watch you go through that again."

"Miku just let it go already. That was fifty years ago. Nobody is perfect."

"I know that, but his problem is he's freaking stupid. He chases after Kikyo looking for something he already has with you."

Turning her blue gaze on Inuyasha, Miku directed her next words directly at him.

"You want someone to love and accept you? Well how about you open your eyes and look at the woman standing in front of you. She loves you more than life itself and would do anything in the world for you. You are the love of her life, now stop breaking her fucking heart cause you want to be stupid."

Amara's face paled, then turned completely red with embarrassment as Miku told everyone around about her feelings for Inuyasha. Sure she had said she loved him in front of everyone and perhaps they already had a guess that she was in love with him, but Inuyasha didn't grasp that yet. She pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's and refused to make eye contact with him as she glared daggers at Miku.

"You are so dead."

Realizing exactly what she had said in her anger, Miku sweat dropped and held her hands up as Amara glared at her.

"Ah...shit...Amara..."

Amara's heart was pounding and it also felt like there was a vice grip on it causing it to hurt. Placing her hand over her chest, she shook her head and darted off at a dead run out of the village. How could she possibly face Inuyasha now? She was going to tell him how she felt, she was working her way towards that. It was something she wanted to do when they were alone, not with everyone around. But now Miku shot that all to hell.


	12. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Back at the village things were kindly awkward. Sesshomaru just stood there watching Inuyasha as the truth of Amara's feelings finally sank in. Honestly, even he had realized the depth of Amara's feelings for his half-breed brother years ago. It just went to show how stupid and dense he really was. Reaching out, he patted Miku on the head.

"Smart move."

Miku cringed at those two words. She turned slightly to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Yes yes, I know I fucked up...it was an accident."

Sesshomaru just shrugged at her words.

"At least the truth is out. Inuyasha now knows exactly why Amara has done everything she has for him. In my opinion, this conversation has been long overdue."

Sesshomaru had a point, but still...it hadn't been Miku's place to say anything. Returning her gaze back to Inuyasha, she wasn't sure what more to say. For once...she was speechless. He just stood there with this dazed look on his face as he stared in the direction Amara had took off.

"Inuyasha..."

Hearing his name brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at Miku. He's always known Amara loved him, but he never would have guessed she was in love with him.

_Told you so._

All these years, how could he have been so blind? The way she threw herself in harms way to protect him and especially the way she reacted over Kikyo fifty years ago...it was staring him right in the face the whole time and he was so stupid that he never caught the hint.

"She really...loves me?"

Running her fingers through her blonde hair, Miku nodded.

"She's never looked at anyone the way she looks at you. You are the main thing on her mind at all times...Inuyasha you're the one for her and she will never change her mind."

His chest felt tight all of a sudden and his heart beat against his ribs.

"Why?..."

Miku simply shook her head. She wouldn't stick her foot in her mouth anymore than she already had.

"She should be the one to tell you why. I honestly couldn't tell you. Just...go talk to her."

Without a second thought, he went after her. What he would say, he didn't know. He's never been in this situation before. He was always under the impression that no one could ever love him. Well...Amara once again proved him wrong. She was something else and if he were completely honest with himself...he loved her too. What he felt for Amara was totally different than what he ever felt for Kikyo. What he felt for Amara...was stronger and deeper, he just never really analyzed it before and fifty years ago he allowed Kikyo to manipulate him. Worse mistake of his life and one he didn't intend on repeating. Following her scent, he finally found her leaning against the Sacred Tree, one hand reached up and splayed against the spot where he was bound for fifty years. Salt was in the air and his ears flattened as he realized she was crying. How could she love him when he was constantly making her cry...constantly hurting her?

"I sat here...this very spot for weeks after you died. I tried to tear that arrow from your chest every single day...but I failed. I gave up and decided I would just die with you...I didn't want to live anymore...not without you..."

His ears couldn't flatten anymore than they already were. He felt sick at what she was saying. His Amara, she was strong, a fighter and she was going to end her life over him. She loved him that much, that she lost all will to live cause he was gone.

"...but you didn't..."

She shook her head. No, she hadn't ended her life. Not that she hadn't wanted to and she had been very close to it.

"Miku made me realize that the one who caused your death was still out there. The demon that disguised himself as you and attacked Kikyo was still alive...I vowed to find him and destroy him. That was my promise to you...that's the only thing that kept me going all these years...that promise."

He didn't know what to say. His throat was dry and no words surfaced. He was terrible at this...talking was not his strong point. But, he needed to say something, she deserved that much from him.

"Amara...I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say a word, Inuyasha."

Taking a step towards her, he clenched his fist in aggravation at himself. She deserved so much better than this...but he just wasn't cut out for this type of thing.

"Yes I do dammit. Stop, for once just stop making things easy for me. That's all you have ever done since day one, is make it easy for me regardless of how hard I've made things for you. I have hurt you over and over since the day we met up till now. But you never get angry with me and you always forgive me. Stop, Amara...stop. Get mad at me, yell at me...hate me. Do something other than forgive me..."

Amara turned then, her green eyes swimming with tears locked on his golden ones. He was being stupid if he thought she could do that. He wanted her to get angry with him and hate him? Did he not understand the meaning of love? Sure, he's hurt her, but technically that was her own fault, she never came out and admitted her feelings for him. She would never hold him to blame for her pain.

"I could never hate you Inuyasha. I can't even get angry with you."

"Why not? I do not deserve the kindness you have shown me all these years."

Amara scoffed at that. Now he was just being ridiculous.

"You already know the answer to that question. And you do deserve kindness."

How he ever managed to get this woman in his life, he didn't know. She was too good for him...how she could love him...it was a mystery.

"How is it that Kikyo can hate me for something I never did, but you...I really did do you wrong and you continue to forgive me. Hell you don't even blame me."

Fire shot through Amara's eyes at that. Kikyo...that woman sent her blood boiling.

"I love you, Inuyasha, that's how. Kikyo doesn't love you and she never did. But me...I have always loved you and I will continue to love you till the day I draw my last breath. I have come to terms with the fact that you will never return my feelings, but that will not change how I feel."

As she spoke, she stepped towards Inuyasha, each word drawing her closer and closer. Now she was standing toe to toe with him.

"Miku was right...you are the love of my life Inuyasha. You are the only man I want, no other. There is only room in my heart for you. I wasn't joking when I said I would only settle down and have children with you. I was serious and I will stand by that for the rest of my life."

His heart swelled with her words and tears stung his eyes. She was loyal to him and only him. Even if he chose not to be with her, she basically said she would look for no other. She wanted him and only him. She truly loved him and he could accept that now. She's proved it over and over again, he needed no more convincing. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek in his palm and snaked his other arm around her waist. Pulling her against him he shocked them both when he leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was a bold move and really he hadn't made the conscious decision to kiss her, but there was no way he was backing down now. He could admit to loving her...cause in all reality he has loved her this entire time just deep down he had talked himself into believing she would never love him in return. He was stupid for that. Amara had told him everyday that she loved him. He would make up for all the years of hurt and pain he had caused her. Pulling back he stared into her eyes, which swam with confusion.

"Y-you kissed me..."

"I did."

"Why?"

Cupping her face with both his hands, he kissed her again. He loved her.

"I love you Amara...I really do."

And for the first time ever Amara felt anger towards Inuyasha. Shaking her head, she shoved him away from her. Confusion crossed his face at her actions.

"Amara.."

"No...no. Don't you dare..."

Inuyasha tried to take her hand, but she refused to let him touch her. She would not have him feel pity for her.

"Do not lie to me. Do not pretend to love me just cause you feel guilty. That's not what I want. If you can't love me for real, don't even try...just don't."

Growling in frustration, he took a hold of her arm and forced her to look at him.

"That's not what I'm doing Amara. I truly do love you. Everything is clear to me now. I never thought you would love me, so I tried to hide and forget about the way I felt for you. I fell hard for you when we first met...during those ten years together. But I was scared to admit it to you and be rejected. It was stupid of me and I fucked up big time because of it. But now I know you've felt the same and I'm not scared anymore. Amara, I love you..."

As she searched his eyes, all she saw was sincerity. This moment was hers, she could finally have him the way she wanted, her heart jumped with joy...but her brain knew better.

"Can you forget Kikyo?"

He balked at that. What sort of question was that?

"Amara I do not love Kikyo...I love you..."

Shaking her head, Amara pulled out of his arms.

"Can you forget her?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Could he forget Kikyo? It should be simple...yes he could forget her. For Amara...to be with the woman who truly loved him he could forget Kikyo...so why was it so hard to say?

"...I...love you..."

In other words...no...he couldn't. Tears sprang to her eyes and fell down her cheeks faster than she could stop them. The sight squeezed at Inuyasha's heart. Amara's tears...her anguish beat at him. Why couldn't he let Kikyo go? All he wanted was to give Amara the same happiness she has given him all these years, but every time he tried he failed and she always ended up hurt. Why did she put up with him? Yes, he knew she loved him, but wasn't there a limit? How is it she hasn't grown to hate him as many times as he's broken her heart? Shaking his head, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped her tears from her face with his thumbs.

"Please don't cry...I can't stand it when you cry."

She tried to stop, but no matter how hard she tried, the tears just kept coming.

"I'm sorry...I...I can't stop it..."

"No no no...don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should apologize. I've hurt you so much when you've done nothing but care for and love me. I am so sorry Amara..."

Pressing his forehead against hers he closed his eyes as he let the pads of his thumbs stroke her cheek bones.

"Even though it doesn't look like it...I do love you. I would absolutely die if anything were to happen to you..."

Covering his hands with hers, she pulled them from her face and held them. So long as she held a piece of his heart...she would be content with that for now. It didn't mean she was giving up by no means, she would just work harder. One day he would realize she was the one for him. Until then, she would continue to stand by his side and love him. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his in a tender, loving kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I will always be by your side...till the very end. The only thing that can separate me from you is death. We can remain friends...but that will not change my feelings for you. I will always love you and that will never change...you are my one true love and I wont stop fighting for you."

She didn't believe his feelings for her. It was frustrating, but he had no one to blame but himself. With time, she would see though, he would make sure of it.


	13. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

A fire burned inside Kagome. For an entire year she's fought for Inuyasha's affections and was always thwarted by Kikyo. Now, she had this Amara woman to compete with as well. It was impossible. She wanted Amara to disappear. A part of her wanted to see her dead. It wasn't like her at all, but she would be damned if she lost Inuyasha to her when she's fought so hard. Turning on her heels, she left the others. All they wanted to talk about was Amara and Inuyasha, as well as Kikyo and she just couldn't stand it. Stalking back inside Kaede's hut, she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest as she seethed in anger. This was not fair, at all.

"Why are you so angry, Kagome?"

Turning her brown eyes towards Kaede, she let out a exasperated breath and shrugged her shoulders. Kaede would understand her side and she would agree too.

"This Amara woman. Like I didn't have enough competition with Kikyo's resurrection...now I have Amara. It's really not fair. I love Inuyasha too...don't I get a chance? Amara had hers years ago, Kikyo had hers fifty years ago...it's my turn now..."

Kaede sighed at Kagome's words. Yes, she agreed that Kikyo had her chance and ruined it, but that did not apply to Amara.

"Child..Inuyasha is not a toy that you get to take turns with. He and Amara have a long history together. They have been together long before Kikyo came into the picture. You have been with him a year, I do not doubt you care for him and love him, but Amara's love is stronger and deeper than yours ever will be. And Inuyasha loves her as well. You may continue to work for his love, but you will be fighting a losing battle. He will never love you the way you want him too."

Kagome couldn't believe it, even Kaede was on that woman's side. She's always been able to come to Kaede with a problem and she was always on her side...always. Having just met the woman, Kagome was beginning to hate her...even more so than she ever did Kikyo.

"Why? What's so special about her? I can love Inuyasha just as much if not more than she can."

Shaking her head, Kaede started to busy herself with making tea. Kagome was turning into Kikyo with her jealousy of Amara.

"No..you can't. Amara has almost died numerous times protecting Inuyasha. She boldly jumps in front of an attack to shield him. She does not get impatient with him nor does she get angry. You on the other hand get very angry at him for silly things and you use that necklace against him every time. Just leave it be Kagome...you need to move on."

"No. I would take a hit for Inuyasha if I knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Exactly Dear...Amara does not think that way. She doesn't worry if it's going to kill her or not. She acts before thinking, even if she knew it would kill her beforehand she would still take the hit just to save Inuyasha. Her love is selfless. In the end, it's Inuyasha's decision...but I'm telling you not to get your hopes up. He will not choose you."

Getting to her feet, Kagome darted out of the hut in a fit of rage. This was not right! She wanted Inuyasha..she loved him. It was her turn. She would be damned if she let Amara steal him away from her. Who cared about their history? She sure as hell didn't. She ignored her friends as she took off towards the Well. No way was she staying here and listening to this bull. It was time to go home and compose herself. She would figure something out, Inuyasha would be hers. Running her fingers through her hair, she followed the path she knew so well. The closer she got to the Sacred Tree, the more she sensed Inuyasha's presence. Slowing her pace, she hid behind a bush and peeked through the leaves at Inuyasha and Amara. What she saw about knocked her on her ass and her eyes bug out of her head. They were kissing...kissing! It was no small peck like he and Kikyo had shared before neither. He had her face cupped in his palms and it was really sweet looking...it made Kagome's stomach turn. Clenching her fists together, she left wanting to burn that image out of her head. Her life seriously sucked. As she made it to the Well, she had a nice little surprise waiting for her. Kikyo stood there, looking straight at her. Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw the dead Priestess. Just what she wanted today.

"What do you want?"

Kikyo rose a brow at her tone. She's never heard the girl speak that way, nor has she seen her with that look of rage and hate in her eyes.

"Ah, so my pure, innocent little reincarnation isn't so pure and innocent anymore."

Kagome balked at that and her face reddened slightly. What was she talking about?

"Excuse me, not that it's any of your business, but I have not been with anyone to lose my purity and innocence."

Now it was Kikyo's turn to roll her eyes. Her reincarnation could be rather clueless sometimes.

"That is not what I meant. You hold hatred in your eyes and heart, hatred that has never been there before."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome just stood there without speaking. Not that Kikyo needed her to confirm anything.

"Amara was my downfall as well. I never held hatred in my heart till I met her. She's rather selfish wanting Inuyasha for herself, knowing we both want him."

Kagome cut Kikyo a look. Surly she wasn't becoming Kikyo..was she? The more she thought about it, the more it became clear to her...she was going down the same path.

"I love Inuyasha."

"As do I."

Kagome knew that wasn't true.

"You're such a liar. Every time you see him you try to kill him and express how much you hate him."

"Only because he attacked me and caused my death. I hate him, but I love him too. If I can exact my revenge on him, I would immediately follow suit and join him in hell."

That was about the stupidest thing she's ever heard.

"That makes absolute no sense. And you know with Amara around you wont be able to lay a hand on Inuyasha. She proved that point to you three days ago."

"I know. That's why we need to get rid of her."

"We?"

Taking a few steps towards Kagome, Kikyo stared her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, we. You want her gone, don't you? If she's out of the way, you and I can go back to our usual fighting over Inuyasha. It was a lot simpler when it was just the two of us and not that stupid wench."

Kagome didn't want to have to fight for Inuyasha, but she had to admit if Amara was gone, she stood a much better chance, even more so than Kikyo considering she was dead and trying to kill him.

"Okay, how you plan on getting rid of her?"

"You will find out soon enough. I will inform you when it's time, till then, do not search me out and do not speak of this conversation to a single soul, understand? If you betray me, I will kill you."

Chills ran down Kagome's spine at Kikyo's threat, there was no doubt the dead priestess would follow through with that threat.

"Don't worry. I'm going home for a few days, so you don't have to worry about me talking."

"Good."

With that, Kikyo turned her back to Kagome and left. Shaking her head, Kagome laughed at the irony of this. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. She never understood that phrase till now. How ironic that she would be teamed up with Kikyo of all people. Oh well. Too late to turn back now. Jumping down the Well, she disappeared five hundred years in the future. 


	14. Past Mistakes

Several weeks passed by since Amara admitted her feelings to Inuyasha. Surprisingly, things between them wasn't awkward like she was afraid they would be. Inuyasha was even more caring and loving towards her. Though she did not believe that he loved her like she did him, she was beginning to feel that maybe he was starting to. Not once in the past couple weeks did he go search out Kikyo or even pay Kagome that much attention. Not that he completely ignored her or was mean towards the girl, he just didn't go off alone with her any though she has tried to get him to. Right now, she watched with amusement as the little fox demon Shippo, Miroku and even Miku teased Inuyasha. He took it surprisingly well, much better than he would have fifty years ago.

"I think it's time you accept his love, Amara."

She didn't have to look to know who spoke. The Demon Slayer, Sango came to stand beside her. Her long brown hair was loose around her shoulders and her brown eyes were bright and full of love when they landed on the monk.

"Perhaps you should take your own advise, Sango."

Amara has grown close to Inuyasha's friends over the weeks, especially Sango. The only one she didn't get along with was Kagome and it had nothing to do with her being Kikyo's reincarnation. She liked to "sit" Inuyasha when he done something to upset her and Amara just could not stand it.

"He is a pervert.."

Laughing, Amara turned to look at Sango, her cheeks were already pink.

"He may be a pervert, but he does care for you. I've noticed, the way he looks at you, he never has that look with any other woman. I honestly don't believe he is serious when he asks women to bare his children...except for when it comes to you."

Sango's cheeks reddened further as her eyes watched Miroku. For a long time now, she's loved the perverted monk.

"Okay, tell you what. You accept that Inuyasha loves you and I will accept Miroku's proposal."

Amara rose a brow at that. This could prove to be interesting.

"Very well. Challenge accepted. When it's done, I will let you know."

"Agreed."

After shaking on it, Amara started for Kaede's hut for some food. Her stomach was beginning to growl. Golden orbs watched her start away.

"I'm out. You guys play among yourselves."

Miku and Shippo grinned at each other but decided to not tease Inuyasha any further.

"I just have one piece of advice for you my friend."

Draping his arm across Inuyasha's shoulders, Miroku leaned close to whisper to him.

"A little foreplay-"

That was all Miroku got out before Inuyasha pulled away and elbowed him in the ribs. Not hard enough to break anything, just enough to knock the wind from him.

"Pervert."

He growled out and left. Miroku was an idiot. Miku shook her head at Miroku and patted him on the back.

"You poor, stupid little man. When will you learn?"

Running after Amara, Inuyasha caught up to her just before she got to Kaede's. Cutting her off, he blocked her way.

"What are you doing?"

Amara blinked at Inuyasha and rose a brow.

"I was going to get something to eat. What are YOU doing?"

"Stopping you."

"I can see that. Why don't you want me to eat?"

Grinning, he clasped her hand in his.

"Cause I've got something I want to show you."

She gave him a look of suspicion, but allowed him to lead her where he wanted to go. They went in the forest and as they got within sight of the Sacred Tree, Inuyasha quickly darted behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Inuyasha what are you up to?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just be quiet and follow my directions."

Scoffing, she did as he said. It wasn't but a couple steps later Inuyasha removed his hands from her eyes. Opening them, her eyes widened at what she saw. Laid out before her was a small picnic.

"What do you think? Sango and Miku helped me set it up."

"I love it Inuyasha.."

Stepping around her, he took her hand and pulled her over to the blanket he had laid out on the ground. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff, so he had went to the girls for help. They didn't tease him like Miroku and Shippo did. Sitting down, he opened the basket Kaede had made for him.

"I really wasn't sure what all to get...so I had Kaede, Miku and Sango put it together."

Tears stung her eyes. Had he done this just for her? Turning her gaze to him, the covered his hand with hers.

"Did you do this...just for me?"

Offering her a tender smile, he nodded.

"I did."

Reaching out, she placed her palm against his cheek as her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't expected him to do anything like this for her.

"Why?"

Covering her hand with his own, he moved her palm to his lips where he kissed the center of it.

"Cause I love you. I understand why it's been hard for you to believe me, so I swore to myself I would do everything to make you realize the truth."

"...you really do love me?"

"Yes..I want to spend the rest of my life with you, like this...loving you. I want to make up for all the years of hurt I've caused you cause I was stupid. Will you let me make up for it? Will you let me love you?"

She didn't have to think about it. Her heart burst with joy as she pulled him to her for a fierce kiss. If he wanted to spend the rest of eternity loving her, she would not stop him cause she would be doing the exact same thing. Inuyasha took the kiss as a yes. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against him. His inner demon stirred then, demanding he take it all the way and make her his. He loved her and she loved him. She agreed to letting him love her for the rest of their lives...that was giving him permission to mark her, correct? No..it didn't. Pushing his demon down and his own desires, he slowly broke their kiss. As Amara opened her eyes, the desire he saw flash in her emerald gaze was almost his undoing, but he kept himself in check. He would not lose control and ruin this.

"You finally believe me then?"

Laughing, Amara nodded her head.

"Yes, I believe you."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Pressing his forehead against hers, he ran his fingers through her red curls.

"Well Well Well...how disgustingly romantic you two are."

Amara's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. Both Inuyasha and she turned to the owner of the voice, though they both knew exactly who it was.

Naraku.

His blood red gaze landed on Amara and he quirked a grin at her.

"Amara dear, you're looking better than the last time I saw you."

"Fuck you asshole. I'll make you pay for what you did."

"Are we still sore cause we lost a fight?"

"No, I'm pissed cause you kidnapped Miku and hurt her. I promised to kill you over that knot on her head."

Naraku simply laughed at the threat.

"You tried to kill me once before and how did that turn out?"

Rage burned inside her. She wanted to rip his throat out.

"I highly doubt you can survive an attack from both of us, Naraku."

Turning his gaze on Inuyasha, Naraku tsked him.

"If I can survive attacks from you and your friends, this one here and even Sesshomaru...what makes you think it's going to make any difference? You can not kill me, Inuyasha, no one can."

"What do you want?"

"Ah, what I want Amara is simple...I want to cause you misery. I want to kill Inuyasha, finally destroy that dead priestess Kikyo and watch as you suffer alone...your eyes are so much more beautiful when they are clouded by pain and misery and filled with tears."

She was totally appalled by his answer. Who the hell was this man? Why did he want to hurt her?

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"That's exactly what little Miku asked me that day I took her. You've done nothing to me, Dear...it just fills me with joy to see your pain."

"Why?...why me in particular?"

"Cause fifty years ago I watched you cry your eyes out over the half-demon beside you."

"Fifty years ago..."

"Yes. The sight just woke something inside me. I wanted to see more pain and misery from you."

It hit her then, hard. Taking a step back, she shook her head.

"It was you?...You killed Inuyasha?"

"Technically I didn't kill anyone. Kikyo delivered the final blow."

"But you tricked them! You disguised yourself as each of them and attacked the other, causing hatred to fill their hearts."

Inuyasha's heart pounded at the news. Kikyo hadn't betrayed him? It all made sense now, why she thought he betrayed her. It was all Naraku's doing.

"I did you a favor Amara. You should be thanking me."

"What fucking favor? You took Inuyasha from me!"

"But I got rid of Kikyo, just as you asked."

The blood froze in her veins and she visibly paled. No, this couldn't be happening. There was no way.

"You...were the spider?"

Naraku clapped then, still grinning. All color left Amara's face as she stumbled back against the tree.

"Bravo."

Inuyasha looked between Naraku and Amara, confusion lining his brow.

"What's going on, Amara. What's he talking about?"

Amara just shook her head. This couldn't be happening. No...it couldn't.

"Your sweet Amara made a deal with me fifty years ago. I get rid of Kikyo so she can have her beloved Inuyasha back to herself, then she would do something for me when I came calling."

His blood red gaze went back to Amara, evil intentions crossing his mind.

"I have come to collect."

Amara met his gaze and it literally stole her breath. He was so evil.

"What do you want?.."

"You."

Her heart skipped a beat as fear beat inside her.

"Like hell! You're not laying a hand on her."

"A deal is a deal."

"Your deal isn't valid. She agreed to it if you got rid of Kikyo so she and I could be together. But you caused me to be sealed to a fucking tree for fifty years."

"You were collateral damage."

"Doesn't matter. The deal was broken the second I was pinned to the tree."

He knew it wouldn't be so easy to collect. That was fine, he would have Amara.

"He can't protect you forever Amara. I will be back for you and I will get you."

That was no threat, it was a promise. Naraku then disappeared into a cloud of miasma. Amara's legs gave out from under her and she slid to the ground.

"Inuyasha...I'm so sorry..."

Burying her face in her hands, she cried as her heart clenched. There was no mistaking it now, she was the cause for everything fifty years ago. Her jealousy killed the man she loved and kept him sealed to a tree for fifty years. Kneeling before her, Inuyasha gently pulled her hands from her face.

"Just tell me...why did you do it?"

"I wasn't thinking..it was the day you came back from that demon hunt with Kikyo. I asked you to leave with me and you wouldn't...because of her. I...I lost it. Seeing you two holding hands...it was like someone took a knife and stabbed me in the heart...and just kept on twisting and twisting..."

This wasn't her fault. Once again his stupidity drove her to it. Holding her hand, he used his free one to wipe at the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry...I never thought it would go anywhere. I hadn't meant it. I'm so so so sorry."

"Sshh. It's okay. We all make mistakes. I love you and this hasn't changed that. I don't blame you for something you did out of pain...pain I caused you."

Pulling her into his arms, he held her close and comforted her. Everything was going to be okay. They were together and that was all that mattered. His ears twitched as he heard running and within minutes Miku, Miroku and Sango appeared. Miku took one look at Amara and darted to her.

"What happened? We saw that cloud of black smoke from the village."

"It was miasma, not smoke."

"What's the difference?"

Miroku stepped forward then, to explain.

"Miasma is like a deadly poison and when it's around, that means Naraku is as well."

Miku's sapphire eyes widened. Why would he come here? To torment Amara in person, more than likely. Considering the shape her best friend was in currently, it looked like he done exactly that.

"What did he do to you?"

Amara squeezed her eyes shut and just buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. He done nothing but make her realize that she had been the cause of everything. Losing Inuyasha for fifty years, his blood was on her hands._**  
**_


	15. Sesshomaru's Desire

Miku felt completely helpless. Amara was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help her, as much as she tried. Watching her best friend bury herself in guilt and blame tore Miku apart...but what could she do? She's tried to talk to her and tell her how it was not her fault, but it fell on deaf ears. Amara would not forgive herself unless Inuyasha could convince her otherwise, he was the only one who could talk some sense into the woman.

"This is becoming a habit."

Miku's head snapped up and her blue gaze landed on the last person she expected to see.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked no different than the last time she saw him, when he saved her from Naraku and took care of her for three days straight. Though his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes didn't seem to hold as much coldness to them as that first time they met.

"Were you expecting another?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone...least of all you. What made you come here?"

That was a very good question, one he really didn't have an answer for aside from the fact that he just wanted to see her again. He didn't understand it. Since the day he left her here at the village she was all he could think about. No one had ever been able to get to him like she has. Somehow without even trying she managed to trigger something inside him...something he thought he didn't possess.

"You're out here alone. I believe I told you once before that it was dangerous not to be on your guard."

Miku rose her brow at that. For someone who claimed not to care and be a cold, heartless demon, he sure was showing a lot of concern for her. A grin flirted with the corner of her lips as she studied Sesshomaru.

"Were you...worried about me Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am simply advising you."

Yeah, she believed that. Getting to her feet, she approached him, coming to stand toe to toe with him.

"I do believe you are fibbing Sir. That is not a very nice thing to do."

How did she do it? Any other that would dare speak to him like this, he would kill without hesitation. But with her, he simply found it interesting...cute even. Looking down at her, he stared straight into her eyes.

"You are very brave. What makes you talk to me like I wouldn't hurt you?"

"The answer to that is simple."

His brow quirked at that.

"Is it?"

Grinning, Miku took her index finger and poked him in the chest.

"If you had intentions on killing me or even hurting me you would have never saved me from Naraku. The fact that you are here now and are "advising" me on how I shouldn't be alone and that I should be on my guard more tells me that there is a lot more going on inside that head of yours than you are telling."

Winking at him, she then turned and started away. It really surprised her how bold she was when it came to that man. He watched her leave, though all he wanted to do was stop her and make her stay. It took everything he had to force himself to stay put. He clenched his fists together and a growl escaped him. For the first time in his entire life, he wanted, he desired something other than his brothers death and sword. He wanted Miku. He was entranced by her, was from the first moment he laid eyes on her. She would be his, he would make sure of it. Turning, he went in the opposite direction of the woman that haunted him. Normally he had perfect control over himself, but when it came to Miku, he had a hard time doing so. The longer he went on without having her, the more on edge he became. The fact she was half-demon didn't even bother him. It confused him greatly. What was it about her?


	16. Make Love, Not War

_**{Alright People, this is a warning! If you didn't get it based on the title of the chapter, this one contains LEMONS = SEXUAL CONTENT. Be prepared! xD}**_

Devastation, guilt and depression swirled around inside Amara. All this time she's blamed others for what happened fifty years ago...Kikyo and Naraku, but no more. She had to face the facts..it was her fault, Inuyasha died because of her. She had been selfish and in her jealousy she made the worse mistake possible...making a deal with Naraku. Now she had to face the consequences, Inuyasha may hate her and she deserved it completely. Her chest hurt so bad, like something had a vice grip on her heart. The pain was awful, unbearable, but she had to deal with it.

"Amara..."

Just hearing his voice caused tears to fill her eyes. Clearing her throat, she turned to look at him, her bloodshot eyes met his golden ones. All she could do was apologize.

"I'm...sorry..."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha couldn't stand the look in her eyes. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and she looked completely miserable. She thought he hated her now, but that was impossible. What happened had been a mistake and honestly it was his actions that drove her to that. He had hurt her so bad that she done a stupid thing, not thinking about it.

"Stop apologizing. I have told you over and over again that it wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up for it."

"It was my fault. I lost you for fifty years because of my jealousy and selfishness. I made that deal...it wasn't forced on me."

That just pissed him off. She was always blaming herself for everything and she was beyond selfish. All she has ever done is look out for others and put them above her own needs and wants.

"That's bullshit Amara. I hurt you all those years ago. If I hadn't been stupid and hurt you like I had, you never would have went into the forest and met Naraku. If anyone is to blame here, it's me."

"No. Don't you dare turn this around on yourself. I did it. It was my doing, my decision."

Stepping forward, Inuyasha took hold of her arm and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and tight.

"I love you, Amara. That has not changed. I do not blame you for what happened fifty years ago. I don't care that you made a deal with Naraku. It's in the past and that's where it's going to stay. I have made so many mistakes over the years and through all of them you continued to love me and you never blamed me the first time."

"But...I got you killed..."

"No, Kikyo killed me, she is the one who sealed me to the tree, not you. Please Amara, just let it go. I can't stand seeing you like this."

How could she let it go? The weight of it all was on her shoulders. Fisting her fingers in his shirt she shook her head.

"It's not that easy Inuyasha. When you look at me...there's something different in your eyes...and...it hurts to think I lost you again."

Cupping her cheeks in his palms, he turned her face up to look him straight in the eyes.

"The look you've seen in my eyes, is guilt Amara. Knowing how badly I hurt you that I drove you to making a deal with a demon, it cuts at me deeply. My feelings for you have not changed. I love you with everything in me, I want to be with you forever."

He saw the doubt in her eyes and wanted it gone. He loved her and she was going to understand that. He would show her. Combing his fingers in her hair, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Moving to the corner of her mouth, he trailed soft kisses across her cheek to her ear.

"Let me show you exactly how I feel."

_**{Rated R Scene! Continue forth at your own will! You may skip if you feel the need ^.^}**_

Amara closed her eyes as his lips caressed her ear, causing chills to erupt all over her. All she could do was nod her head in answer to his words. His hands left her hair and circled her waist as he gently walked her backwards till her back pressed against a tree. His lips trailed a burning path down her neck to her shoulder. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled back just enough to look in her eyes, making sure she was okay with this. Amara noted he seemed to look for permission to go further, so she would give it. Pulling him to her, she captured his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. She felt like she was on fire and only Inuyasha could quench it. Parting her lips, she stroked Inuyasha's bottom lip with her tongue, enjoying the growl that sounded in the back of his throat. His hands started roaming then, finding the sash that kept her Kimono tied together he tugged it loose so that it came undone. Breaking the kiss, his gaze trailed over her now bare body. She was perfect in every way, though it really didn't come as a surprise. She could feel his hands sliding possessively over her skin, slow and deliberate. His hands cupped her full breasts, slid along her ribs to her belly, found the triangle of curls below, and caressed her thighs. His demon was beating at him again and this time there was no ignoring it. He wanted her, needed her and there was no way he was leaving without making her his.

"I want you Amara...I need you.."

Those words sent desire rushing through her. She wanted him more than anything. Brushing her lips against his, she whispered to him.

"I'm yours for the taking, Inuyasha."

That's all he needed to hear. Cupping her bottom tightly, he lifted her up into his arms, her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. Feeling her heat press against his fierce arousal just about undone him. He groaned aloud and pulled her away from the tree to lay her down on the grass floor of the forest. Inuyasha trailed a burning path down her neck to her chest, his teeth scraping and teasing the swell of her breast as his fingers found her heat again. It was impossible to hold anything back. She made a single sound, a low moan in the back of her throat that ignited the fuse smoldering in him. He was above her, his hard body blanketing hers and his eyes changing colors, gold, red and back to gold. His demon was right there at the surface and that thought did not frighten her in the least. Gazing into his eyes, she slowly slipped her hand inside his pants and gently cupped him in her palm. Her fingers closed around him and it caused a shudder to run through him. He could not hold back anymore. Growling, he stood up long enough to rid himself of his clothing before crawling back on top of her. Feeling her naked skin against his was amazing. His knee nudged hers apart even as his tongue lapped at the valley between her breasts. She felt him, thick and aggressive, pressing into her. His teeth scraped at the swell of her left breast, an erotic enticement that sent her arching towards his mouth. He thrust deeply within her, instantly breaking her virgin barrier. Pain over took her pleasure and she whimpered against his shoulder, though she tried not to. Inuyasha felt the discomfort of her body at his thickness, so he rocked against her slowly, gently, not wishing to increase her pain. He had heard that a woman's first time was painful, but it would subside within a few minutes. Moving his lips up over her chest, neck and to the corner of her mouth, he kissed her, hoping to distract her from the pain and it did. His gentle strokes had helped subside the pain, but it also ignited her pleasure. Her hands roamed over his back to his hips, her body wanting more. Thrusting her hips upward against him, she enticed him to give her more. Feeling her thrust against him, Inuyasha's demon took control. Taking her hands in both of his, he intertwined their fingers and pinned her arms above her head. Her lashes fluttered open to look up into blood red eyes gazing down at her with desire burning inside them. His demon had broke through and though it should scare her, it didn't. Inuyasha would never harm her, not even in his demon form. His demon half wasted no time. His hips surged against hers driving himself deep within her. She surrendered to him, knowing better than to try and take control from him. He drove into her faster and harder, causing her to ripple with pleasure. Her fingers tightened around his as her soft cries and pleas for more whispered in his ears. His body clenched and raged for release, burning with a need only she could fill. Pressing his lips against her neck, he ran his tongue over her hot, sensitive skin. The need to claim her as his for all eternity overwhelmed him and he didn't think twice about marking her. Growling, he sank his fangs into her shoulder as he continued to thrust into her. Her hot sheath tightened in demand, squeezing and kneading until his body clenched and thrust helplessly, mindlessly, aggressively into hers. Hearing her scream out his name in her release, caused his own. He thrust into her one last, hard time and released himself inside her, claiming her for all time. When he was finished with his release, he pulled his fangs out of her shoulder and lapped at the wounds. Now, no one could steal her away from him, ever. She was his. Nuzzling her neck, he retreated back and allowed the half-demon part to return. His work was done.

_**{Rated R Scene Completed!}  
**_

"...Inuyasha?"

Red eyes faded and gold remained. Inuyasha shook his head and frowned at the copper taste in his mouth. Amara wiggled underneath him and it jolted him back to reality. Pulling back, he looked down at her. Her body was covered in sweat and her cheeks were flushed. He remembered making love to her, but he didn't remember finishing it, though from how his body felt, calm and relaxed, they had finished. He noticed how he had her arms pinned above her head and released them...he didn't recall doing that. His gaze noted the bite mark on her shoulder then, and disbelief ran through him. Amara saw the sudden panic enter his eyes. Reaching up, she touched his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't believe he marked her. And without permission too.

"I...I marked you.."

Yes, he had. Amara knew exactly what had happened when he sank his fangs into her shoulder. She had no complaints over it, but he seemed to be upset about it.

"What about it?"

"I didn't...mean to.."

That sent a jolt of pain through her chest. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shrugged her shoulders.

"So what...you didn't want to mark me? You said you wanted to be with me forever..."

By the tone of her voice and her words, Inuyasha realized she was hurt and had misunderstood him. Back tracking, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and explained.

"That's not why I am upset. I do want to be with you Amara, forever. Yes, I wanted to mark you, but I didn't want to do it without your permission. I had no idea my demon would surface and take control.."

He was ashamed that he couldn't keep control of his demon and as a consequence he took away Amara's choice.

"Inuyasha I am not upset over what happened. We made love and you marked me as yours for eternity. That's all I have ever wanted. I don't care that your demon took control and done it before we talked about it. I am happy and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sighing, Inuyasha kissed her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Amara."

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. Always and forever."


	17. Miku's Conflicting Emotions

"Where have you been?"

Miku paused and turned to give the perverted monk Miroku a dirty look.

"Excuse me, but that's none of your business."

Miroku paused at the hostility in her voice and the daggers shooting from her blue gaze. Okay, so that came out wrong.

"My apologies. That's not how I meant that. I was simply inquiring on whether or not you have seen or spoken to Amara. That is all."

Sighing, Miku shook her head at his question. Amara dodged her, like everyone else.

"I haven't. She wont talk to anyone. The only one who stands a chance is Inuyasha."

"Well, I haven't seen him for a few hours now or her. So, maybe he is talking to her finally."

Miku hoped so. She missed Amara and didn't want to see her so sad and depressed anymore.

"All we can do is hope."

"Yes, that is true. Well, come on Miku, Kaede has some stew made."

Miku's eyes lit up at the mention of food. She was hungry as hell. Darting around Miroku, she made a mad dash for Kaede's hut.

"Where's the food? This chick is hungry."

Kaede shook her head at Miku and handed her a bowl.

"Aha, Yes. Thanks a lot."

Taking her seat against the wall, she blew on the food to cool it down before taking a bite. It was delicious. It didn't take her long at all to devour her bowl.

"seconds?"

Sango laughed at Miku. The girl was so little, but damn did she have an appetite. Kaede had just handed her second serving and she just took a big bite when Miroku entered the hut, with Inuyasha and Amara behind him. As soon as they stepped in the room Miku noticed their hands clasped and their scents were mingled together. The meaning of that caused her to choke on her food. After getting her coughing under control, she stared at Inuyasha and Amara open mouthed.

"Holy shit. You two did it?"

Amara and Inuyasha's cheeks reddened. Leave it to Miku to blurt it out for everyone to hear. Narrowing her eyes on her, Amara took a menacing step towards her.

"Do you never think before opening your mouth?"

Miku eeped and cringed slightly. Amara was scary sometimes.

"Sorry...just caught me by surprise is all."

Then Amara caught a familiar scent on Miku. Raising a brow, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that Sesshomaru I smell on you?"

Now it was Miku's face that turned red. Averting her gaze away from Amara she looked down at her lap and picked at some nonexistent lent.

"Nope.."

"Oh, you liar. I can smell him."

"So? Just cause you went and had sex doesn't mean I did the same."

Amara's mouth dropped at that. She did NOT just do that.

"I wasn't implying that you had, Miku."

Miku shrank back from Amara's glare.

"Oh...my bad...should I start running for my life?"

"You might want to."

"Gotcha.."

Jumping to her feet, Miku took off out of the hut with a very enraged Amara tailing after her.

"Hey hey not fair! You didn't give me a head start!"

"I don't recall promising a head start!"

Miku sweat dropped and ran from Amara, but she didn't make it very far before the woman tackled her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Amara. I didn't mean to blurt that out, I swear. You know how I am, I think out loud at the worse moments."

Amara now had Miku pinned underneath her. She was flustered and annoyed at her for saying that with everyone around, but it's not like she would actually hurt her.

"I love you Miku and that is the only thing keeping me from beating you into a bloody pulp. But now it's time for YOU to answer some questions."

Blinking, Miku frowned up at Amara. Questions?

"About what?"

"Why Sesshomaru's scent is on you."

"Ah..that.."

"Yes, that."

Miku shrugged. There really wasn't much to tell.

"He just stopped by earlier today. We talked a little bit and that's all."

Amara quirked a questioning brow at that. Miku caught it and she blew a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"I swear, that's all. He just showed up out of the blue, told me I shouldn't be out alone and that I needed to keep my guard up when I was."

"And that's all?"

"Yessss."

It was suspicious, but Amara believed her. Besides, if they had done more she would be able to tell. Getting off of her, Amara sat down beside Miku and looked up at the sky.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I guess I can forgive you. Everyone was going to find out one way or another. It was only a matter of time."

Looking over at Amara, Miku grinned.

"Hey, at least you know he's serious now. Inuyasha wouldn't sleep with just anyone."

"Yeah, I know that. He was really sweet and amazing. It was great."

Miku's grin disappeared and she grimaced then. She did NOT want details.

"Okay, EW. I don't need to know this."

"Sure you do, especially if you and Sesshomaru shack up."

The look on Miku's face was priceless and cracked Amara up. Laughing, Amara flicked her on the nose.

"You're so easy."

Miku huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Amara wasn't right at all. Though she couldn't deny that she wasn't turned off by the idea of being with Sesshomaru, those thoughts frustrated her. She honestly really didn't know the man, but he saved her life and just the way he looked at her...she didn't know how to explain it, it just caused her body to react in a way she didn't understand. She wanted to ask Amara about it, but at the current moment, Amara would just pick on her about it. With her index finger, Amara poked Miku on the cheek.

"You're face is red, whatcha thinkin about?"

Miku swatted away Amara's hands and covered her face with her own. Her own body was against her.

"I'm not thinking about anything."

Laughing, Amara just shook her head. Poor Miku, she was a terrible liar. Reaching over, she ran her fingers through Miku's blonde hair.

"Alright, I'm done tormenting you. I just find it funny that you've developed a crush on Sesshomaru. That's the last person in the world I would expect you to get the hots for."

Uncovering her face, Miku looked at Amara from the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't say I have a crush on him. It's just...I saw a completely different side to him than the one I was expecting. He saved my life...he protected me while I was hurt. Hell, Amara he saw my demon half, saw that I am a half-demon and do you know what he did?"

"Obviously he didn't kill you.."

"He did nothing. He returned my pendant, said you did a wonderful job making it and he caressed my hair. There was no disgust or hatred in his eyes when he looked at me Amara."

"Maybe he has become soft in his old age."

That earned her a small laugh from Miku. Sesshomaru was pretty old, though it didn't show physically at all. He was still the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on. Smiling, Miku pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and propped her chin on top of her knees.

"He's changed. He's not the way he used to be, when you knew him. I've smart mouthed him, argued with him and challenged his words. He never once threatened my life or got angry with me. The only time he got angry was when I continued to disobey him when he told me to sit still cause of my concussion."

Miku was right. Amara had noted the soft look in his eyes when they were on Miku. Sesshomaru really wasn't hardcore cold and heartless back then either, at least not towards her. She always disliked him for the way he talked to Inuyasha, the way he degraded him and called him worthless. But, she could admit that after their first and last fight, Sesshomaru didn't pick anymore with Inuyasha. Yes, they bickered and sometimes they did get into a sword fight, but it was never anything serious.

"People change, I can believe Sesshomaru has as well. He really isn't the bad guy he once was."

Covering Miku's hand with her's, Amara squeezed her fingers gently. Miku had a crush on Sesshomaru, she could easily tell by the look on her face and how she spoke of him.

"Just, be careful sweetie. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Miku rose a brow at that. Did Amara think she was like in love with Sesshomaru? Now that was a ridiculous assumption.

"I'm not falling in love with the man. He just interests me, like a mystery or solving a puzzle. That's all"

"Regardless, I still want you to be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Yet they always found trouble or trouble found them. Leaning over, Amara kissed Miku on the cheek before getting to her feet.

"I do believe I am going to go find me some food and possibly take me a nap. Don't get into any trouble."

Miku just scoffed at Amara and shooed her away. It wasn't like she went looking for trouble, it just always found her, just as it seemed to find Amara. They just had bad luck in that area. Maybe one day they would be freed of that bad luck, but she wouldn't get her hopes up for it. 


	18. A Plot of Betrayal

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. The second she walked into Kaede's hut, she heard Miroku grilling Inuyasha about being with Amara. She just couldn't believe it...while she was gone, Inuyasha and Amara had...slept together. Not staying around to hear anymore of it, she darted right back out of the hut and into Amara.

"Oh, sorry Kagome. You alright?"

Narrowing her brown eyes on Amara, Kagome didn't hide the fact that she disliked her.

"I bet you're real proud of yourself right now huh? Just because you seduced Inuyasha and slept with him doesn't mean you win this battle."

To say the least, Amara was a bit shocked at the hostility in Kagome's voice and the hatred she held in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I didn't seduce Inuyasha. Not that it's any of your business, but he made the first move."

She knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha and honestly, she really didn't care. He was her's and he had made it clear that he loved and wanted only her.

"As for this battle you are speaking of, I've already won, little girl. Inuyasha made love to me of his own accord, because he loves me. How about you stop chasing after him before you really get on my bad side."

Kagome glared daggers at Amara. Moving around her, she stomped away from Amara. She would regret this. At first, she felt a little guilty for plotting her demise, but now she wanted Amara dead.

"You're aura is dark with hatred. How very unlike you, Kagome."

Pushing loose strands of hair from her face, Kagome turned to face Kikyo. It was rather disturbing how she just appeared out of no where.

"This plan of yours to kill Amara, it needs to hurry up and be put into action."

Kikyo rose a brow at that.

"Impatient are we?"

"She and Inuyasha have slept together. He marked her. We are losing him to her if we don't do something."

That just completely blew her mind. Inuyasha slept with Amara? He marked her? Fifty years ago, she had tried her level best to seduce Inuyasha, but it never worked. How had that little tramp manage to do it?

"Very well. I see we must act sooner rather than later. I must go and tie up some loose ends. Be ready when I return."

"I will."

Kikyo couldn't help but to grin on the inside. Kagome was following in her footsteps, just like a reincarnation should. No more was she the sweet, innocent little girl she was a year ago.

"What are you up to?"

Kikyo let out an exasperated sigh as she saw who was blocking her path.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Miku. How have you been these past fifty years?"

"Enough with the pleasantries, Kikyo. What exactly are you up to?"

Miku was smart, Kikyo knew that much. Fifty years ago, she had called her out on her plan to turn Inuyasha human to get rid of the jewel. She wasn't going to let anything slip for her to ruin this plan as well.

"I'm not up to anything. I just like to stop in and watch Inuyasha sometimes."

Miku didn't believe that for a second. She was up to something, she always was.

"Listen, you need to get over Inuyasha. He is with Amara, officially. You can't have him and you most certainly wont get close enough to kill him. Amara will destroy you if you try."

"I understand that. But someone has to pay for my death."

"Then make the one responsible pay. Naraku is the one who killed you, he disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked you. He wanted you both to hate each other and kill one another. You fell right into his trap."

Yes, she already knew that. She was there the day Naraku showed up and revealed the truth to Amara and Inuyasha. She still wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell with her, just because there, she could have him all to herself.

"Why are you helping me?"

Miku scoffed at that. Like she would EVER help Kikyo.

"I'm not helping you. I'm just tired of you constantly coming after Inuyasha and trying to kill him for something he didn't do."

Walking around Miku, Kikyo didn't respond to that. It didn't matter. Soon enough Amara would be dead and Inuyasha would be hers for the taking.

* * *

Naraku stared in disbelief at the woman standing in front of him. How very strange and unexpected.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Priestess?"

Kikyo's cold eyes bore into his red ones. She didn't show an ounce of fear.

"Here is the deal, Naraku. I know it was you who murdered me fifty years ago."

"Ah, are you here for revenge?"

"No."

Another surprise. Sitting back in his throne like chair, Naraku studied Kikyo. If not for revenge, then why was she here?

"Then what do you want?"

"I require your assistance."

A black brow rose at that. How very interesting.

"With what?"

"You want Amara, I can help you get her."

"What is the catch?"

"You kill her."

Naraku couldn't help to chuckle at that. Who would have ever thought that Kikyo would come to him for help, of all people.

"And why don't you just kill her yourself? Surely, you aren't frightened of her?"

Kikyo glared at Naraku as her body illuminated pink with her anger. As if she would fear that tramp.

"I have plans of my own and in order for them to work, she can not die by my hands."

"You have become such an evil woman, Kikyo."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure I will. I've been wanting to get my hands on her for a while now."

"Stay close then. It wont be long now."

Turning then, she walked out of the castle and into the night. Soon, she wont have to worry about Amara ever again.


	19. Inuyasha's Promise

_**{WARNING! RATED R CONTENT!}**_

Within the village, Sango stood, watching Miroku interact with Shippo and Miku. She had to admit, his flirting with other women had slowed down a lot, it was very seldom for him to grope someone, especially where she would witness it. She had feelings for the perverted monk, she loved him. Amara thought he returned her feelings, but she was terrified to make a move, afraid he would only see her as another piece of ass. Part or her knew he would never think that, that he had feelings for her..it showed in just about everything he did. Could she give in to her feelings for him? Would he hurt her in the end? She worried her lower lip as her heart thumped against her ribs. She was nervous, how did she do it?

"It's nerve wrecking, isn't it?"

Sango's brown gaze turned to land on Amara.

"What if he doesn't love me back?"

Smiling, Amara tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind Sango's ear.

"It's a chance you take, Sango. But in all honesty, I don't believe you have anything to fear."

Giving her friend a hug for support, Amara encouraged her on and with a smile, she turned to leave. She made it a few houses down, before a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a small shadowed area between two huts. She giggled as she found herself trapped between the wall of the hut and Inuyasha.

"What are you up to, Inuyasha?"

_**{LEMON}  
**_

His answer was to press himself flush against her and capture her lips with his in a hungry kiss. All he's done is watch her all day, unable to take his eyes off of her. After finally having her, he couldn't look at her and not want her over and over again. He was much more attentive to the way she walked, the sway of her sexy, irresistible hips. Her breasts pushed against the opening of her kimono giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Only one other time had he noticed it and that had been over fifty years ago, when he saw her naked on accident. A growl erupted from the back of his throat as he felt her hands on him. Her soft, gentle touch set him aflame as she parted his robe to caress his chest. He absolutely had to have her, right here, right now. Trailing a hot, burning path from her lips to her throat, Inuyasha ran his hands down her sides to the back of her thighs where he gripped them and picked her up. Immediately her legs wrapped around his hips, bringing her hot entrance against his bulging erection. Her fingers untied the knot to his pants, letting the clothing slide down his legs to pool around his feet. Pushing her back against the wall, he ran his tongue along her cleavage as he lowered her onto him. A pleasurable groan sounded at the back of his throat as her hot, moist sheath tightened around him. Taking him fully into her, she moved her hips, riding him slowly. Seeing the pleasure on his face was erotic for her. Arching her back, her breasts slid over his damp skin, she let her hair tumble over his shoulders, the sensation unbearably sensual to him. Deliberately she prolonged the moment of release, moving slowly, then faster, slowly, then fast, her muscles clenching around him, reluctantly releasing him, then capturing him once more.  
Even as she felt him swell within her, heard him fighting for breath, his heart pounding against hers, she felt her own body begin the climb toward climax. She lost her concentration on his release as her body started to fragment. At once Inuyasha took control, his hands digging into her hips, thrusting into her with sure, hard strokes, pushing her higher and higher so that he was taking her with him. Amara bit her lip and buried her face in the side of his neck to muffle her cries as her body broke apart and Inuyasha growled lowly, in satisfaction at her climax. Thrusting up into her one final time, he allowed his own release. They stayed like that for several minutes, her body wrapped around his as he held her to him, his erection still firmly within her. Sighing happily, Amara kissed the side of his neck tenderly as she ran her fingers through his silver hair.

"That was interesting. We could have easily gotten caught."

Inuyasha laughed against her shoulder and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I couldn't help it. You're way to irresistible and I wanted you terribly."

"I'm not complaining. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Kissing her lips gently, he grinned at her.

"Oh, as did I."

Rubbing her nose against his, she kissed the tip of it. It still amazed her how after all the years of waiting, Inuyasha was finally hers. He was her everything. Still, he was rock hard and the sensation of feeling him inside her made her want him all over again. Moving slowly, she rose till he was almost out of her, before she laid herself back onto him, taking him deep within her once again. Inuyasha's knees almost buckled at the painful pleasure that action caused him.

"And just what are you up to, Amara?"

Giggling, she ran her tongue across his bottom lip as she responded.

"I'm ready for round two or are you too wore out?"

It was a tease. Inuyasha knew she only said that to get a rise out of him. As if he would be wore out that easily. If she wanted more, he would gladly give her more. Pulling out of her, he sat her down on her feet, but immediately turned her around to face the wall. Grabbing her hips he bent her over. Bracing her palms against the wall, she pushed back against him, rubbing her bottom over his arousal. Inuyasha clenched his teeth at the way she teased him. His seeking fingers touched her, assuring himself she was still wet for him, so he could enter her without hurting her. He caught her hips firmly again and surged into her tight, moist sheath. It was slick and hot, waiting for him. Leaning over her back, he pushed aside the clothing covering his mark on her shoulder. After finding what he was seeking, he ran his tongue over the mark while he buried himself again and again with hard, long strokes. Amara felt the sweet rush of fire consuming her, the hard thickness of him plunging deep within her, only to withdraw and return. She felt his mouth on her skin, the erotic way his tongue swirled over his mark. She could feel her body tightening, gripping his, beginning to spiral outward.

"You are mine."

Inuyasha growled those words into her ear, his hot breath scorching her, sending chills all over her.

"Always and forever.."

Her gasped words of acceptance thrilled him. She knew exactly what they were now, knew that she was his and his alone and the same applied to him with her. His body swelled, hot and slick, velvet steel, and still he moved, wanting to prolong the moment, wanting to bring her to a fever pitch. He wanted to hear those soft little sounds she made in her throat, the ones that drove him absolutely crazy. The feel of her skin against his, bare and soft and so vulnerable, all for him. He savored the moment, prolonged it, reaching higher and higher until her body was gripping and clenching around his, wringing his very essence from him, milking an explosion of heat and flame, a firestorm of ecstatic pleasure that consumed them both. Her breath was coming in little gasps, and he had to hold her up to prevent her shaky legs from giving way. She turned her head to look at him, her green eyes glittering jewels.

"You're absolutely incredible, it's too bad we didn't do this sooner."

Inuyasha chuckled at her words and placed tender kisses on the back of her shoulder and against her neck.

"It's not like I never desired you before Amara. There were plenty times I thought I would lose my control around you, especially that time your towel came loose and I saw you naked."

Stepping back, he pulled out of her and she straightened up and turned to face him. Lord, just looking at him sent desire coursing through her. She waited till he had his pants fastened back before wrapping her arms around him.

"All you had to do was take me Inuyasha. I was yours from the very moment I laid eyes on you and I would have denied you nothing, just like now."

Returning her embrace, Inuyasha laid his cheek against the top of her head. He couldn't believe how happy he was. Amara made every bad thing in his life go away, just by being her and being by his side. He never thought to have her like this, but he was glad they finally got here. She loved him and he never had to question it or wonder. Not a day went by that she didn't tell him she loved him. He would die if he ever lost her. This time he wouldn't be stupid and he would not hurt her, never again.

"I promise I will never EVER hurt you again. I swear Amara, never again will I bring you pain."


	20. Sesshomaru's Heart

"I can not friggin believe this!"

Miku growled to herself as she made angry strides away from the village. Again, she walked in on Inuyasha and Amara having sex. It was absolutely horrible! They were always doing it, always. No where was safe for her to go. She's caught them doing it everywhere; in the forest, the hut, in the field, just everywhere. If she wasn't annoyed, it would be rather comical, but she found no humor in it at the current moment. She was overjoyed that Amara was happy, that her and Inuyasha had finally opened up and got their feelings expressed to eachother and were now together, it would just be nice to turn a corner and not find them going at it like fucking bunnies. Stopping, she let out a frustrated sigh as she shook her head. Amara was happy and that was really all Miku has wanted.

"I love you way too much Amara.."

"Awe. How sweet."

Miku didn't recognize that voice, but the scent...she recognized it.

Naraku.

Turning around she rose a brow at the female demon before her. Naraku in disguise? The demon smelled just like him and those blood red eyes still managed to send chills over her, but there just wasn't the same...fear and disgust she felt when in Naraku's presence.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagura of the Wind."

Of the wind? What did that mean? Miku looked for a weapon on the Demoness' body, but the only thing she saw was the fan in her hand and she had some feathers in her hair. What was her power? It made her nervous. She didn't like fighting someone without knowledge of their powers. Amara was better at that than Miku was, mainly because Amara wasn't a coward like she was.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to take your life."

No sooner had the words left her lips, did she open the fan she held and swung it through the air. Miku's blue eyes widened as something tore through her arm, leg and shoulder. Glancing where it was throbbing , she couldn't believe the blood she saw soaking through her kimono and down her leg. How had she done that? She just swung the damn fan. Laughter made her turn her gaze back to the demon.

"How...did you do that?"

"The wind is my weapon, girl. You can not hope to win against me. I can steal the breath from your lungs just like that."

Kagura snapped her fingers and suddenly Miku could not catch her breath. Grabbing her throat, Miku began to panic. She absolutely could not breathe. Her vision started to blur and she knew...she was about to die. Kagura attacked again, blades of wind cutting into Miku, causing her to collapse to her knees. She didn't want to die...to leave and never see Amara again or the others...or Sesshomaru. Tears filled her sapphire eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Let her breathe, Kagura."

Doing as she was told, Kagura allowed the air to flow back around Miku. Able to breathe again, Miku took gulps of air as she massaged her throat, the lack of air caused it to burn.

"Ah Miku...hasn't anyone ever told you that being out all alone is not safe? Especially when you have enemies out to get you.."

Actually...she had and as usual she didn't listen. If she survived to live another day, she would listen to Sesshomaru from now on. He had warned her not to be out alone, but did she listen? No, of course not. Her stubbornness and need to defy anyone with authority was going to be the end of her.

"What do you want?"

Naraku walked up to where Miku was on the ground, grabbed her arm and jerked her up to her feet.

"I already told you. I wish to cause Amara the ultimate pain and sorrow and unfortunately for you, My Dear, you are someone she loves and cares about dearly. You're death with tear her apart."

Narrowing her gaze on him, she drew back her leg and kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could. As he doubled over in pain, she jerked her arm from his hand and turned to make good her escape. Unfortunately, the kick to his manhood didn't faze him as long as she would have hoped. Tentacles caught her and shoved her against the nearest tree.

"You fucking bitch. That's the last time you ever do that."

His fingers grew into sharp, dangerous claws covered in poison and looking Miku right in the eyes, he sank each one into her belly, relishing in the pain that entered her eyes. Pulling his claws free from her stomach, he grinned at the trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth that dripped down her chin. Leaning closer to her, he licked the blood away.

"It wont be but a few minutes now. You will bleed to death."

Miku could already feel her body growing cold. It looked like she wouldn't live to see another day. Her vision turned blurry again and began to blacken ever so slowly. Kagura watched, not feeling the same enjoyment Naraku was at tormenting the dying girl. Suddenly her eyes widened and fear sliced through her. They were about to have company and she refused to stay and meet him. She would not die today. Taking a feather from her hair, she tossed it in the air where it grew and she jumped on it, allowing it to take her far from where all hell was about to break loose.

He emerged from the trees, fit to be tied. His eyes were ringed in red and his demon ready to be released and taste the blood of the one who dared to shed her's. His eyes held death in them as they landed on Naraku. His body was blocking Miku's, so Sesshomaru could not see the damage the bastard had done to her, but he could smell her blood and there was too much of it. Not speaking a word, Sesshomaru used his demon speed to put himself at Naraku's back and with no hesitation, he shoved his hand into the fiends back and out his chest. If he had a heart, Sesshomaru would have pulled it from him, but he did not. Naraku simply looked down at the hand protruding from his chest.

"That is not going to kill me, Lord Sesshomaru."

Growling, Sesshomaru pulled his arm from Naraku and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He would attack and tear Naraku apart with his Dragon Strike, but Miku was right there and she would be caught in the attack as well.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack me, try to kill me?"

Naraku took a step to the side and looked at Sesshomaru. Instead of his murderous gaze going to him, they stared at Miku and Naraku knew exactly what was going on. The Great Lord Sesshomaru was in love with her.

"I never thought I would see the day Lord Sesshomaru would fall for a half breed."

Pulling his sword free, Sesshomaru attacked using Dragon Strike. He moved to shield Miku from any harm as Naraku was torn apart. His tentacles fell from Miku's body and not having anything to hold her up, she collapsed to the ground. She was numb all over, her vision was almost totally black and she couldn't hear much of anything aside from buzzing.

Her heartbeats were slowing. Sesshomaru returned to her and gathered her up in his arms. Her blood was everywhere and the sight of it enraged him. Her skin was pale and she was cool to the touch. He was losing her...she was fading. Even as her breathing slowed, she stirred in his arms, opening her eyes to reveal Sapphire, but they did not hold the life and sparkle they had before. A growl rumbled in his throat as he tightened his hold on her. He never should have left her, he knew she would not listen and stay with the others, that she would wander about alone. He just never thought this would happen...not to her.

"...Sesshomaru..."

His golden eyes looked down at her as she spoke his name. It was a strain on her to simply speak.

"Sshh, little one. Conserve your strength."

Miku knew she was dying and though she hated that she wasn't able to say her goodbyes to Amara, she was happy to be able to see Sesshomaru one last time. Dying in his arms, somehow managed to give her a sense of peace.

"Thank you...for saving me...again."

Why would she thank him? He did not save her...he failed in that.

"I did not save you, Miku. I arrived much too late and now you are...dying."

"But you came...you tried...that's all...that...matters."

Her eyes closed then and Sesshomaru felt his heart clench as her head rolled back and she expelled her last breath. He stood there for several minutes, listening to the fainting beats of her heart...till that too stopped. It echoed all around him...the last beat of her heart remaining inside his head. Shifting her lifeless body in his arms, he held her with one arm and pulled the pendant around her neck off. Even in death, her body took on the transformation. He preferred her this way, as unlike him as it was...he thought she was beautiful. It did not bother him that she was half demon. Holding her close, he started toward the village. Before he could lay Miku to rest, Amara deserved to say goodbye. 

* * *

Back in the village, Amara sat in Kaede's hut, working on a new pendant for Miku. Instead of the crescent Moon like hers, Amara figured she would make Miku's a cat paw and have the crescent Moon in behind it. At first, she wasn't going to put the crescent Moon, but since Miku and Sesshomaru seemed to have this little thing going, she decided to include it. Holding it up, Amara grinned, proud of her work. Miku was sure to love it. Getting to her feet, she started out of the hut when she caught the scent of Miku's blood. Exiting the hut, she quickly followed the scent to the center of the village. A bunch of villagers were crowded around something and from all indications, from the strong scent of Miku's blood, it was she they were surrounding. Surely she hadn't gotten herself into trouble and got hurt? As she got closer to the crowd, Inuyasha intercepted her, blocking her way.

"No Amara...you need to stay back..."

That just confused her and pissed her off.

"Excuse me? I smell Miku's blood, she's hurt. You really think you're going to stop me from helping her?"

The look that entered Inuyasha's eyes had her stomach cramping in dread. Why was he giving her that look?

"I'm sorry Amara...you can't help her..."

That set her teeth on edge. Her green eyes spit fire at him. Just because they were a couple now did not give him the right to boss her.

"Watch me."

She stepped around Inuyasha, but he grabbed her wrist trying to stop her.

"Amara, don't."

"What is your problem?"

Not waiting for an answer, she jerked from his grip and pushed her way through the crowd. When she saw Sesshomaru, it only confused her more. Still pushing her way through the villagers, she growled in annoyance.

"Get out of my way, NOW!"

That did the trick. Everyone moved out of her way and revealed Sesshomaru cradling a bloodied Miku in his arms. Amara's eyes widened at the sight of Miku and rushed forward.

"Oh god, what happened to her?"

Sesshomaru looked at Amara and shook his head.

"Naraku attacked her...I arrived...too late."

"At least you got there and brought her here. I can heal her and she will be okay in a few days."

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt guilt for having to inform Amara of her friend's death.

"You can not heal her Amara."

"Uh, yes I can. I have that power Sesshomaru remember?"

"She is gone. I did not make it in time to save her. Naraku...killed her."

Amara simply blinked at that, her ears buzzed loudly with those words. Dead? Miku was dead? No...no way. Impossible...he was mistaken.

"No...you must be mistaken. She's not dead...she can't be."

Moving to stand in front of Sesshomaru, Amara felt the truth the second she looked at Miku's body. Tears flooded her eyes as she reached out with shaky fingers to touch Miku's cheek and when her fingers felt how cold and lifeless Miku's skin was, she broke.

"No...no...this can't be...no."

Amara dropped the pendant she had just finished for Miku and cupped her cold cheeks in her palms. She was dead...Miku...her best friend...was...dead. Hot tears rolled down Amara's face and landed on Miku's cheek.

"Miku no. You can't do this to me...you can't leave me."

Grabbing Miku's hand, Amara linked their fingers and held the back of Miku's hand against her cheek. This could not be happening. Inuyasha watched in pain as the woman he loved cried her heart out. Walking up behind her, he placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Come on...we have to lay her to rest..."

Amara shook her head violently at that. No, that wasn't going to happen. No one was going to put her in the ground. Pushing Inuyasha back, Amara opened her arms.

"Give her to me Sesshomaru...please...let me hold her..."

Though he did not want to let go of the girl, he did as Amara asked. Stepping towards her, he placed Miku in Amara's arms, but didn't let go till Amara was kneeling on the ground. Holding Miku to her chest, Amara laid her cheek on top of Miku's head as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and rocked her.

"It's okay Miku...I'm going to fix it...I'm going to heal you."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both shared a worried look at Amara's whispered words.

"Amara...you can not bring the dead back to life.."

"Yes I can...I can and I will.."

Inuyasha shook his head and knelt down to look at Amara. He knew she was hurting, hell even he was hurting at Miku's death, but this was just crazy talk.

"If you tried to bring her back, it could kill you."

"I don't care...she didn't deserve this. Naraku killed her to get at me...it's my fault she's gone, so I will be the one to fix it."

"No Amara. You can not do this."

"Fucking watch me!"

"NO! I will not lose you, do you hear me?"

On his hip, Sesshomaru felt his sword, Tensaiga, stir. It was calling to him, telling him to use it. There was only one other time it had done this and that was when he saved Rin's life. His golden eyes widened just slightly at the realization...Miku COULD be saved. He could resurrect her. His heart beat against him in excitement. Pulling the sword from it's sheath, he spoke to Inuyasha.

"Remove Amara from Miku's body Inuyasha...now."

Normally Inuyasha would have argued with Sesshomaru about bossing him around, but as he noticed the sword, he did as told without any arguing. Pulling Amara away wasn't very easy, but he did so, with her kicking and screaming the whole time. Inuyasha just held her to him, tightly with no intention of letting her go. It didn't take Sesshomaru long, he swung his sword over Miku's body and that was that. Everyone watched in anticipation till finally, after it felt like hours of waiting, the color returned to Miku's face, the blood faded and even the tears in her kimono were fixed. Her Sapphire eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp of air, her hand flying up to her chest as she looked around in confusion.

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling Miku against him in a tight, relieved hug. His heart thumped loudly and he couldn't hide the fact that her being alive again, overjoyed him.

"Maybe now, you will listen to me when I speak. Do not go anywhere alone."

Miku's face flamed as she realized her face was pressed against Sesshomaru's chest and he was hugging her. What was worse, it was in front of everyone. But she was in no hurry to remove herself from the shelter and warmth of his arms.

"I'm sorry. I have this thing with authority figures and bossy men. It's a serious condition, I swear."

Amara broke free of Inuyasha's hold and ignoring the fact Sesshomaru held Miku, she simply inserted herself. Amara didn't care that in order to hug Miku she had to basically hug Sesshomaru too, she did it anyway.

"Never ever ever do that to me again."

Miku twisted herself around so she could face Amara.

"I"m sorry Amara. From now on, I will not go out of the village without someone with me. I do not want to face Naraku alone again..."

"You better honor that promise, otherwise I will take you with me so that you will always have protection."

Miku rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru's words, but she knew deep down, he was dead serious.

"Yes yes. I promise okay? This little kitty will never wander alone again."

Amara simply laughed through her tears and kissed Miku on the cheek.

"Okay, question. Why is Sesshomaru embracing Miku? Does that not seem weird to anyone else?"

Sesshomaru shot Miroku a deadly look and Sango just smacked him upside the head.

"Do not ruin the moment, Miroku."

Inuyasha was glad Miku was back, he didn't know how he would have handled Amara if she remained dead. His golden gaze went to his brother. Sesshomaru had brought Miku back with the sword...he was changing and from all indications, he really liked Miku. Sesshomaru didn't feel pity for many people nor did he go around hugging people either. Miku had managed to wiggle herself inside Sesshomaru's heart and melt the ice there. It was a good thing, and now it was his turn to pick on Sesshomaru the way he had done him over Amara. Because fact was, Sesshomaru was full demon and his needs and desires were a lot more demanding than Inuyasha's. A grin splayed across his lips. Hell yeah, he could also tease Miku with this as well. And when she and Sesshomaru finally sexed it up, he would make damn sure to embarrass her like she had Amara and him. And he had no doubt in his mind that it would happen...and soon. Payback was a bitch and he couldn't wait to exact his revenge.


	21. Sesshomaru Admits His Feelings

It's been a good two weeks since Miku's death experience, it was something she would rather not experience ever again. It was scary, knowing you were dying, that you would never get to see the ones you loved again. Fortunately for her, Sesshomaru happened to be there and he was able to save her. Thinking back to the way he grabbed her and held her caused her face to turn beat red. She was confused by the way her body reacted to him and she didn't like just how comfortable she was being held in the shelter of his arms.

"Stop thinking about it Miku, sheesh!"

Running her fingers through her hair, Miku scolded herself. Honestly, she didn't know what was wrong with her. No man had ever had her so tore up in her life. No man had ever protected her and saved her like he had either. Closing her eyes, she groaned.

"You're rationalizing it. Don't rationalize it, stupid."

"Miss Miku, what are you doing out here? Miss Amara specifically said you weren't to be out alone."

Miku cringed at that. Yep, she had done it. She had wandered outside of the village.

"Shit, Sesshomaru is going to kill me."

The villager that happened to notice her paused a few inches from her and frowned at her words.

"Ma'am?"

Waving it away, Miku smiled and shook her head. She recognized the man, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name.

"Nothing nothing. Let's get back to the village before someone catches me out here and beats me for it."

As she started to head back to the village, the man went to place his hand on her lower back. She was about to tell him it was not necessary for him to touch her, but it was took out of her hands. Before she could even open her mouth to get a word out, the object of her frustration was between her and the villager. Intimidating as Sesshomaru was, he honestly didn't frighten her, not in the least. Of course, she couldn't say the same for the poor villager who looked like he could either wet himself or faint at the moment. Which if the most deadliest Demon Lord was glaring you down and had a hold of your arm in vice grip, you would probably do the same, if not both.

"Sesshomaru, this is not necessary."

"He tried to place his hands on you."

"Correction, it was one hand and he was simply being a gentleman and escorting me back to the village."

"There was no need for him to touch you."

Becoming frustrated, Miku rubbed her temples.

"He meant no harm. Now release him and stop being an ass."

Growling, Sesshomaru let go of the mortal and watched in satisfaction as he ran away. Miku was angry with him for protecting her, honestly, she was a complicated woman.

"Seriously, I can't have idle conversation with someone without you almost slaughtering them?"

Turning to face her, he crossed his arms, his own anger rising.

"That was not idle conversation and two need not touch if your just conversating."

Throwing her hands up, Miku growled at him.

"I don't see you trying to murder Inuyasha when he touches me or Miroku, the pervert."

"Inuyasha does not desire you, so there is no worry that he will touch you inappropriately. The Monk, though he is a pervert, he is not serious unless it comes to the Demon Slayer. That male had pure lust in his eyes and scent as he looked at you."

"So, you came in like a mad man because your jealous?"

Sesshomaru grew silent at that. Yes, he was jealous, but his pride was too much for him to admit it.

"I am above such petty emotions."

"Right, cause you acting this way over a touch to my back, proves that point so much."

There was silence between the two for several long minutes, when finally Miku decided to speak. Sighing, she played with the new pendant Amara made for her.

"Look, I appreciate everything you have done for me, I really do. But you can not come in and start running my life, like you own me. I am my own person, Sesshomaru. If I want to talk to a man, I will talk to a man."

Miku noted the rage that flared up in his golden eyes. He WAS jealous, he just wouldn't admit it. Very well, she would get it out of him.

"You can't run off someone who shows an interest in me. That is ruining my chance of being with someone, finally finding someone to love me. I mean, it's not like you want me, right?"

No response. Disappointed, Miku shrugged her shoulders. Maybe she was wrong, perhaps he didn't have any feelings for her.

"If you don't want me, stop acting like a jealous idiot and scaring men away from me. You have no right."

Turning her back to him, she started away. Sesshomaru was torn between his pride and Miku. He did want her and she was correct, he had no right to chase men away from her if he wasn't going to step up and claim her. Stomping down his pride, he caught her hand before she could walk away. She turned to look at him with those blue eyes he adored so much. He searched the area to be sure Inuyasha wasn't anywhere close by to witness this and use it against him.

"In all my life, I've never wanted anything. I've never desired anything...till the day I met you. From the moment I caught sight of you sitting on that rock, I have been unable to rid you of my thoughts. I want you, Miku...would you consider having me as the male in your life?"

It was safe to say Miku was a bit blown away. Sesshomaru had let all his guards down and actually admitted how he felt. Biting her lip, Miku wanted to answer with a yes. She did want him as well, but she needed to know something first.

"Do you accept me for exactly who I am? I wont always wear this pendant, Sesshomaru. Will you be able to stand me when my ears and tail are showing?"

She was afraid he would deny her true self. She was half-demon, though she concealed it most of the time. With his free hand, Sesshomaru took the pendant and pulled it free from her neck. As much as he has claimed to despise half-demons, he felt no hatred for her.

"You will never have to wear this pendant with me. I accept that you are half-demon and honestly, I would rather you not hide who you are."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she couldn't help the ridiculous smile that spread across her lips. To have someone like him accept her, someone who has been known to hate humans and half-demons with a passion say that he wants her and would rather her not hide behind the pendant...it brought her so much happiness she wasn't sure if she could contain it.

"I don't know how this isn't a dream...it's too good to be true.."

Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. He could lose himself in her blue eyes easily.

"Believe it a dream if you wish, but when you wake up tomorrow, I will still be here with you."

Miku just shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"I told you that you weren't cold hearted."

Regardless of the stories, the first time she had laid eyes on him, she knew there was more to him. Perhaps way back when, he had been a terrible, heartless man, but he wasn't that way now and that was all that mattered. Miku could see the good in him, something others did not.


	22. An Unexpected Surprise

_Three Weeks Later_

Golden orbs searched till they found their target. Moving swiftly and quietly, Sesshomaru approached Amara cautiously. He found it odd that she was laying on the ground near the river.

"Are you feeling alright, Amara?"

Groaning, she forced herself to sit up and look at Sesshomaru. No, she felt terrible.

"I think I've caught a bug, that's all."

Sesshomaru simply rose a brow at that, but did not press the issue.

"Can I help you with something?"

Averting his gaze from her, he sat down beside her.

"I know you disapprove of Miku's relationship with me."

It was a statement, not a question. Sighing, Amara rubbed her hand over her face. It wasn't that she disapproved, she saw this coming, she just feared for Miku. Sesshomaru was unpredictable and she didn't want her best friend getting hurt.

"Look Sesshomaru, if it's my approval you are looking for, then honestly I-"

"I am not here for your approval, Amara. I could care less how you feel about the matter. Miku is mine, no matter if you like it or not."

Amara sat there, her lips parted where she had been in the middle of speaking when he so nicely interrupted. Pressing her lips together, she rose a brow.

"Then what do you want?"

He turned and looked at her then, his golden eyes piercing.

"I want to know why you do not want me for Miku."

"I do not believe I ever said that, Sesshomaru."

"No, but I see it in your eyes, the disapproval."

"It is not disapproval, it is concern."

Sesshomaru did not understand that. Why would she be concerned?

"Explain. You should not have concern for her, no harm will befall her while she is in my care."

"And how long do you plan to keep her in your care?"

That was such a ridiculous question.

"Forever."

Amara wanted to believe that, but she was having her doubts.

"Are you certain?"

"I am very certain. Why must you ask?"

"Because it's you. You're Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. I have never seen nor heard of you being with a woman before. Miku likes you, a lot and I do not want to see her get hurt."

He understood then, what Amara was concerned about.

"And you believe I would hurt her?"

"Not physically, no. But what if you grow bored? You will break her heart."

"You think I would leave her?"

"I fear it."

He felt slightly offended that she would think that, but he admired her for her concern for Miku. Amara really did love her friends.

"You have nothing to fear. I have never desired another woman as I do Miku and I intend to make her the only woman in my life."

Amara couldn't hide the shock at his words. He intended to make Miku his mate.

"This...was highly unexpected."

"To find a woman like Miku, that I desire and my demon desires, it is rare. It's like you and Inuyasha. Regardless of his infatuation with the dead priestess, you were going to be the one he ended up with. His demon marked you, that's proof enough. It would never accept another."

Just the mere mention of that bitch and Inuyasha's past relationship with her caused Amara's temper to rise, as well as make her stomach roll. Her eyes widened as she realized she was about to be sick..again.

"Hold that thought."

She said as she turned to the side and vomited. This was going to be the death of her. Sesshomaru studied Amara as she emptied the contents of her stomach. When she looked to be done and turned to face him, he questioned her.

"How long have you been ill?"

Not caring if he found her rude, she stretched out in the grass and stared into the water hoping it would calm her stomach .

"About a month, I think. I don't understand what is wrong with me."

"You are pregnant."

Amara simply laughed at that and shook her head.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor."

"It was not a joke, Amara. Your scent has changed...you are with child."

Every fiber of her being went totally still. There was no way...she sat up again, rather quickly, the motion causing her stomach to roll again and her head to spin.

"...impossible."

Sesshomaru rose a brow at her softly, whispered words of denial. He found it strange that she would react this way to the news. Amara has always had such a maternal instinct, he witnessed it many a times when she was around Rin and any other child for that matter.

"It is not impossible. And to be honest with you, considering the way you and my brother have been going at it as of late, I can not see how you are surprised."

Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip and groaned. Sure, she wanted children, but not now, not with the danger of Naraku and their other enemies. Hell, she didn't even know if Inuyasha wanted children. Rubbing her hand over her face, she felt the sting of tears prick her eyes. Unable to hold them back, she covered her face with both her hands and let the tears flow. Sesshomaru felt trapped and at a great disadvantage, perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned her pregnancy. He didn't know the first thing about comforting a crying woman, especially Amara. Thinking it best to get Inuyasha, he started to stand.

"I'm going to go get Inuyasha."

Gasping, Amara quickly took hold of his wrist to stop him and stared up at him, her eyes pleading.

"No, I don't want him to see me like this. Please Sesshomaru, just sit with me..."

He did not want to be in her company a minute more. Her tears bothered him and he came to discover that he disliked it. Closing his eyes, he sighed. Miku would kill him if he left Amara here alone in such a state and there would be no hiding it from her...she had a way of finding things out. Giving up his internal fight, he sat back down next to Amara and patted her on the shoulder.

"I do not understand why you are weeping, Amara. You are so motherly, I would have thought you would be thrilled at having your own."

To his complete shock, Amara turned into him and buried her face against his chest. He was mortified at her strange actions. First weeping, then seeking comfort from him...this was not like her at all.

"Amara...why are you acting this way?...I demand an answer from you, immediately."

He was beyond unqualified for this. He felt her tears soak through the cloth of his kimono and he shook his head. Perhaps her hormones were the cause of this? He had heard pregnant women had mood swings.

"...what if he doesn't want it?.."

His highly developed hearing caught the anguished words between her sobbing. She was scared of Inuyasha's reaction.

"It does not matter if he does or not. It's already done, there's no taking it back. And if he has any honor at all, he will do the right thing and be a father to his child."

Gripping her shoulders, he pushed her back and forced her to look at him.

"Your fear is pointless, Amara. Inuyasha loves you, he marked you...he will not abandon you, ever, especially not when you bare his child."

They sat there staring at one another, his golden eyes serious and her emerald ones swimming with tears. She knew he spoke the truth. Inuyasha would never leave her. Her fear was irrational and there was no point in it. Offering Sesshomaru a small smile, Amara hugged him. Again, he was completely surprised and very, very uncomfortable in her embrace. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement, turning in the direction, he went totally still as he saw Miku standing there, regarding both Amara and himself. Shit...this must look bad.

"...she was distraught...crying...and well...she kinda just...clung to me."

Miku tilted her head to the side, a smile flirting with her lips. He sounded like he was trying to explain himself to a jealous girlfriend.

"Did she now?"

"Yes, I swear. Nothing else happened.."

Her Sapphire eyes crinkled with amusement and she couldn't help the small giggle at his hasty words.

"I certainly didn't think anything was going on, Sesshomaru. So calm down."

He did as she instructed. He had feared she would suspect, like most women did when their males were around other woman, but of course, his Miku wasn't like anyone else he had ever met before. She and Amara were closer than sisters and of course she wouldn't suspect Amara of anything. He felt rather stupid for even thinking that, Amara was completely in love with Inuyasha, she would have no other. Sighing, he gave Miku his most pleading look.

"...please get her off of me. I do not know how to...deal with such affection."

Miku couldn't help but to find humor in his discomfort. Her big bad demon was scared of a little hug.

"But it is so comical to watch, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze on her and his look turned ruthless, cold, but it did not intimidate her. His silent threat was pointless, because she knew better.

"That look doesn't scare me. You would never harm me, Sesshomaru."

"Don't be so sure I wont spank you."

Miku took in a sharp breath, her blue eyes widened and for the first time, she saw a glint of humor in his golden eyes. Oh, that was a dirty threat. Amara's muffled laughter distracted them from their silent exchange. Pulling back from Sesshomaru, Amara's eyes shimmered with tears, but she was grinning as well.

"You two are rather kinky, it seems."

Sesshomaru rose a brow at that and frowned.

"Kinky?"

"Yes, you know-"

Face flaming, Miku quickly stopped Amara from finishing her sentence. Rushing forward, she clamped her hand over Amara's mouth and gave a small, shy smile to Sesshomaru as he regarded her with a curious expression.

"HaHa, Amara, so funny. It's time to be quiet."

Amara simply giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Miku wouldn't be able to catch her all the time.

"So, what exactly is going on here? I don't believe I've ever known you to be so tore up, you sought Sesshomaru for comfort."

Miku removed her hand from Amara's mouth so she could speak. Frowning, Amara's fear returned.

"Sesshomaru has informed me that I am...pregnant."

All Miku could do was blink at the answer she was least expecting. Holy. Shit. Of course, why she was surprised she didn't know. With the way both Amara and Inuyasha have been sexing it up, it was bound to happen eventually. Reaching out, Miku caressed Amara's hair.

"Look on the bright side, at least now you can direct all your mothering to you're child instead of me."

Amara simply gave Miku a drool stare. Seriously, that was her way of comforting her? Even Sesshomaru was better at it than she was and that was saying something.

"Thanks so much. You really know how to make someone feel better."

Laughing, Miku apologized. That really hadn't been helpful in the least.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not surprised. You ran the risk of this happening when you and Inuyasha had sex and you guys do it A LOT."

Amara scowled at Miku. As if she didn't already know this. She should have been more careful, but the thought of getting pregnant hadn't even entered her mind. Hell, with how many injuries she's had and with the damage that's been done to her abdomen, she was sure she couldn't have children...that was a big fat negative.

"Bet Inuyasha is going to freak the fuck out over this. Fatherhood...yeah, he's not going to know what to do. I foresee trouble ahead."

Amara's mouth went dry as fear sliced through her once again at Miku's words. She was right, Inuyasha wouldn't welcome this...he would be distraught. Sesshomaru cursed as he saw the fear enter Amara's emerald eyes and the tears well up again. He shot a glare at Miku for her thoughtless rambling. Just when he thought the tears were done, they started rolling down her cheeks again.

"I'm going to lose...him.."

Getting to his feet, Sesshomaru cradled Amara in his arms as she sobbed. Turning his golden gaze to Miku, he noted the guilt in her Sapphire eyes as she watched Amara with a pained expression.

"Amara...I didn't mean that. Inuyasha wouldn't leave you..."

"She's not going to calm down till Inuyasha tells her himself. Come, I don't know how much more of her tears I can take."

Inuyasha had better fix this, because if he didn't and this is what they had to look forward to for the next nine months, Sesshomaru would kill him.

* * *

Amara's been feeling sick for a while now, it concerned Inuyasha. Perhaps she was coming down with a cold, he wasn't sure, but he intended to snuff it out before it got too bad. Having taken the herbs that Kaede had given him, he mixed them in a pot of tea. Smiling at his work, he was rather proud of himself. Soon enough, Amara would be cured of whatever illness she had. Stepping outside the hut to go gather some food, he came to an abrupt halt at the scene before him. His golden gaze narrowed in anger as he saw Sesshomaru carrying Amara. For a split second, his jealousy turned it's ugly head and he wanted to rip Sesshomaru's heart from his chest for daring to touch HIS woman. His anger dissipated just as quickly as it had manifested at the significance of that. Amara would never allow Sesshomaru to carry her unless something was wrong...and it had to be bad for her to lay so willingly in his arms. He scented her tears even before they reached him and that only made his anger grow. He couldn't stand for her to cry. Meeting them half way, Inuyasha demanded an explanation.

"What the fuck is going on here? What's wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru had to force himself not to goad his brother this time. He very well understood the anger lining his voice, he would have acted no different if Miku were in the arms of another man.

"Obviously by her tears, she is distraught, little Brother."

He couldn't quite stop the sarcasm that colored his tone. Inuyasha just wasn't the brightest one of the group.

"Distraught...why would she be distraught?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled Amara from Sesshomaru's arms and into the shelter of his. Immediately she buried her face against his chest and continued to weep. His heart broke at her tears. What happened to her? He didn't detect any wounds, so she hadn't been attacked and hurt. Turning his golden gaze back to Sesshomaru and Miku, he demanded answers.

"What happened?"

Miku opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru stopped her. Shaking his head, he spoke instead.

"You need to go somewhere private and talk to your mate, Inuyasha. I'm quite surprised you haven't discovered it already."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed at his brother's words. What in the hell was he talking about? Here Amara was crying, hurting for some reason and they knew why, but wanted to beat around the bush instead of telling him? It made his blood boil.

"Stop with the bull shit, Sesshomaru. Tell me what the hell is going on."

"It is not my place, Inuyasha. If you want answers, stop wasting time by arguing with me and go have a talk with her before I beat the shit out of you, understand? I've had enough of her tears to last me a lifetime."

He wanted to stay and argue, but getting to the bottom of Amara's pain was first priority. Sending Sesshomaru a nasty glare, he ran into the forest heading straight for the Sacred Tree. They would sit there and talk about what was going on. Hugging her close, he brushed a kiss against her temple as he sat down at the base of the Sacred Tree. Her body trembled against him and he ground his teeth. Something has completely terrified her and Amara didn't scare easily. Sinking his fingers in her hair, he gently combed the soft, crimson curls, taking great pleasure in how it felt sliding through his fingers. Pressing his lips against her hair, he inhaled her sweet scent. Gods, she was the very air he breathed.

"Baby...tell me what's wrong."

Twisting her fingers in his shirt, Amara swallowed the lump in her throat. He was her entire world, she couldn't lose him, not over this. Burying her face against his chest again, she licked her dry lips.

"I don't want to lose you..."

Those whispered words shredded his heart and soul. Did she honestly believe he would leave her? After all they've shared, all they've become? He deserved it, but he was still hurt that she would think he would leave her. Shaking his head, he savored the feel of her hair against his jaw.

"Amara, how many times must I tell you, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'm going to be at your side till the bitter end. You are my mate, for life. There is no one else I want, no one else I will ever want."

"Do you want children?"

That was wholly unexpected. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure if he had heard her correctly.

"What?"

"Children...do you want them?"

Nope, he had heard correctly the first time. Frowning, he wasn't sure what to say. He'd never thought of children before and she's never mentioned it before now. The prospect frightened him. He was silent for several heartbeats before he spoke.

"I...don't know. I've never thought about it before."

He continued to finger comb her hair as he thought about her question. Children. Did she want kids? Was that what this was all about?

"Truthfully, I'm not ready to be a father, I may never be. I wouldn't know how to go about it. But...Amara, if it's children you want, if that's what will make you happy, then we can do it. All I want is your happiness. If a baby will stop your tears, I'll give you one."

Amara's eyes widened at his confession. He wasn't ready, yet to make her happy he would do it. Fresh tears stung her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his throat. Gods, how she loved this man. Taking in a shaky breath, she decided to go ahead and break the news to him.

"I'm glad you're not abhorrent to the idea, because it's just a little too late."

"What's too late?"

Amara pulled back just enough to meet his gaze. She traced the outline of his bottom lip as she bit hers.

"I'm pregnant, Inuyasha..."

His hand stilled in her hair, his breath caught and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?.."

"Were going to have a baby."

He didn't say a word as he let that sink in. He was going to be a father? Oh. Shit. He didn't know the first thing about being a parent. It actually made him want to run and hide under a rock, but he saw the fear flicker in her emerald eyes and he knew exactly what she was afraid of. Tilting her head back, Inuyasha claimed her lips with his own as he held her so close and tight, her body was molded to his.

"I will try my best to be a father to our child, Amara. Though I know absolutely nothing about parenthood, I will do my very best."

Brushing strands of hair from her face, he saw the relief in her eyes. She honestly feared he would leave her. Closing his eyes, he sighed as his heart ached at the truth. He's left her before and a part of her still waited for him to do it again.

"I will never leave you, Amara. One day, you will understand that."

Noting the pain in his voice, Amara cupped his face in her hands. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Kissing the tip of his nose, she stroked her thumbs over his cheek bones.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know you love me, I really do. It's just, I let my fear take over. When Sesshomaru said I was pregnant, it scared me. We haven't even discussed children and now it's out of our hands."

Covering one of her hands with his, Inuyasha's golden gaze bore into her emerald ones.

"Things like this happen. Am I thrilled at the idea? No, in all honesty I'm not. I'm terrified at the prospect of being a father, I haven't the slightest idea what to do. You have to remember, I grew up without a father and lost my mother while I was still very young. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to be a coward and run. I love you and I will help you raise our baby."

Her heart swelled at his words. How could she have ever doubted him? Leaning forward, she placed a gentle, loving kiss against his lips. He was just as scared as she was, yet he was determined to stay and see this through. Never in a million years had she thought this day would happen. Finally, she would have her own little family and she couldn't be happier.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you will have me there to help you. Together, we can do anything."


	23. A Change of Heart

It was a bright, warm, beautiful summer day. The sky was blue and cloudless, the breeze just perfect and the smell of the flowers peaceful. One would think all would be well this beautiful day, right? What could possibly go wrong?

But something could go wrong...

Like finding out the man you loved had not only mated with another woman, but now she was pregnant with his child.

Kagome couldn't breathe as the news of Amara's pregnancy hit her like a fist to her gut. The entire village talked about it, excitement in their voices, not even caring how the news tore her heart apart. Why had she returned today? There was no possible way she could continue to travel with Inuyasha and everyone else knowing Amara was carrying his child. According to what she's overheard, Amara was already several months along...why were they just now announcing it? This only complicated matters. How could she go forward with Kikyo's plan to kill Amara now? It wouldn't be just killing Amara...they'd be killing an innocent baby...Inuyasha's baby. Tears of frustration and hurt gathered in her brown eyes as she retreated back into the forest. By the time she made it back to the well, her tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I can't do this...I can't."

As much as she hated Amara, she couldn't take the life of her unborn child, it'd be too much like killing Inuyasha.

"Surely you are not having second thoughts on our plan, Kagome."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand as she turned to face Kikyo. They were almost identical, like twins, yet not. While Kagome shared Kikyo's looks and eye color, she had her own looks that separated them. While Kikyo had straight, brown hair, Kagome had wavy, raven colored hair. Instead of dead, dull eyes, Kagome had vibrant eyes that sparkled with life and while her skin was pale, she wasn't nearly as pale as Kikyo, who resembled a ghost.

"Things have changed, Kikyo. You've waited too long to act and now it's too late."

Kikyo rose one, delicate brown brow.

"How is it too late? I know I have taken longer than expected, but it is never too late."

"She's pregnant. We can not kill an innocent child."

Kikyo blinked several times as she digested the news. Amara was with child...with Inuyasha's child? That only fueled her hatred and her determination to kill Amara.

"A child changes nothing."

Kagome gaped at Kikyo's cold words. There was no hesitation at all.

"It changes EVERYTHING."

Kikyo narrowed her cold, dead eyes on Kagome.

"You will not ruin this for me. I will have Amara's life and that of her unborn child as well."

Shaking her head, Kagome took a step back from Kikyo. The woman was nuts, insane. How could anyone even contemplate taking the life of a child, born or not?

"Can you not see how that will effect Inuyasha? You'll destroy him if you kill both his mate and child. There's no way he will ever forgive you. He just might end up killing you for it."

Kikyo laughed then, the sound sending chills down Kagome's spine.

"Inuyasha would never harm me. Deep down, he knows he loves me. It's obvious in how he wont even protect himself from me when I attack him. Not once has he ever raised his hand to me."

That was before he had a mate and child. Kagome knew if Kikyo took them away from him, he'd kill Kikyo, she'd bet her life on it.

"Don't you think you're being a bit arrogant? If he loved you, why would he mate with Amara?"

Rage darkened Kikyo's eyes. She'd hit a nerve.

"That tramp seduced him, you know this."

"That has nothing to do with his marking her and you know it. You're going to have to face the facts, he loves her, even his demon loves her."

Otherwise he would never have marked her. Kagome realized that now. She'd been selfish and blind by it. Inuyasha loved Amara and it was wrong of her to even contemplate stealing that away from him.

"I wont go through with this. I will not help you kill her and the baby."

"Then I guess you'll just have to die, wont you?"

The words had barley left her lips before she shot an arrow into Kagome's shoulder. The impact caused her to stumbled backwards and hit the ground. Pain racked her shoulder where the arrow was embedded. Okay, THAT hurt. She's never really been injured before, Inuyasha's always protected her. Now she knew how he and even Amara felt. How in the world had Amara took that arrow without even flinching? Gripping the arrow, Kagome winced in pain. She had to pull it free. Taking a deep breath, she jerked on it...and nothing happened. She only succeeded in hurting herself more. Biting her lip, she jerked on it three more times before it finally came out. Tossing the arrow at Kikyo's feet, Kagome glared at her.

"That's not going to kill me, you twit."

"No, but that which will come seeking your blood will."

Just like that, Kikyo faded from sight. Scowling, she had just got to her feet when a roar cut through the air and a demon came barreling out of the forest, it's blood red eyes landing on Kagome. Blanching at the sight of the demon, Kagome retreated backwards.

She was so dead.

A scream tore from her throat as the demon charged her, blood lust in it's eyes. Turning, she ran as hard and as fast as she was able back towards the village, the demon tailing her the whole way. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her breathing was labored. It was hard to run when she was bleeding and the exercise was only causing the blood to flow more freely down her arm. Doing what she knew was a terrible idea, but couldn't help it, she looked back over her shoulder to see how close the demon was...he was right on top of her! She let out another girly scream as a rock rolled under her foot and threw her off balance, sending her to the ground. Fear sliced through her as she watched the demon jump for her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the attack...only it never came. Slowly, she opened one eye to see the demon snarling and biting at the air directly in front of her. Blinking both eyes open, she frowned. Had the thing lost it's mind? She was still frowning at the demon when someone came to stand beside her. Terrified it was Kikyo back to kill her herself, she cringed as she peeked up from under her lashes at the woman, only to gape at her.

"Amara?"

Amara's emerald orbs settled on Kagome, a sigh leaving her lips.

"It's moments like this when having your bow and arrows would be very helpful, Kagome."

Turning her gaze back to the demon, she simply smiled at it as it glared daggers at her.

"YOU."

"Yes, me."

The demon rammed it's whole body into the barrier Amara had up in an attempt to break through, it didn't even budge.

"I'm going to devour you both. I'm going to rip your heart from your chest and feast on it!"

Amara crinkled her nose at the lovely imagery.

"Ah. Now that's just rude."

Growling, the demon took several paces back, it's intention obvious to Amara. It intended to run full force into the barrier in hopes of breaking it. Moving to stand in front of Kagome, Amara simply waited, patiently.

"You going to keep growling at me and making threats or are you going to make good on them? Unless you are, of course, too chicken shit to face me like most of your kind."

Kagome gaped at Amara's obvious taunting. Dear lord, she was deliberately goading the demon into attacking. Had everyone lost their minds? Amara answered Kagome's silent question as the demon charged at full speed and she dropped the barrier around them. All the color drained from Kagome's face as she turned wide eyes on Amara.

"What are you doing? Put the barrier back up!"

Amara didn't respond to Kagome, neither did she put a barrier up. Kagome was sure they were both going to die here as the demon reached them. Faster than she could have imagined, a sword materialized out of no where to settle in Amara's hand. Without even moving from her spot in front of Kagome, Amara struck, her sword arching upward, splitting the demon in half. Not a sound was heard from the demon as it burst into tiny specks of purification. Kagome could only stare in absolute shock and awe. She knew Amara was a fierce warrior and that her skills were right up there with Kikyo's, but this...this was beyond anything she's ever witnessed. The stories didn't do her justice, Amara was NOT someone you wanted to go up against in a fight. While she had sat in awe of Kikyo's skills in fighting, they were nothing compared to Amara's.  
Suddenly, those emerald eyes were staring at Kagome, intelligence and suspicion flickering in their depths. With a calmness that actually frightened her, Amara stepped to kneel down in front of Kagome, one brow rose as she took note of the wound in Kagome's left shoulder.

"I take it your little meeting with Kikyo didn't go so well."

Not reacting to her words, Kagome cleared her throat and placed her hand over the wound. Those green orbs never wavered from her brown ones and that made Kagome uneasy, it was like Amara could see straight through her, to her soul. Nervous, she downcast her gaze to the grass as she worried her lower lip.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Do not lie to me, Kagome. You think I can not sense that wench when she is near? Even if it's here in the forest, I can feel her presence and catch her stench the second she appears. I have caught it on several occasions the past few weeks and it never escaped my notice that you would happen to vanish about the same time she showed up."

Kagome's blood ran cold. Amara knew the whole time? Did she know about the plan to kill her? No...surely if she knew that much, she wouldn't have saved Kagome's life just then.

"She came to me, she's always come to me. I do not search her out, ever."

Amara had the tip of her sword dug into the ground where she kept one hand on it as she eyed Kagome.

"And why exactly has she been coming to you? Have you two been plotting against me?"

A cold shiver ran over Kagome. Amara knew and she was simply toying with Kagome, trying to make her confess...it was working. Swallowing, Kagome winced at how dry her throat suddenly was. Amara hadn't rose her voice or made any move to harm her, but it didn't quell the fear that was twisting Kagome's stomach. There was no way she could admit to the plan she and Kikyo had. Opening her mouth, she was about to lie her way out of this, but Amara stopped her before the words left her lips.

"Be careful, Kagome. I suggest you choose your next words wisely."

The underlying threat behind those words caused Kagome to suck in a sharp breath and jerk wide, startled brown eyes to meet Amara's cold, green ones. Death was in those emerald eyes, her death. If she lied, Amara would know and Kagome had no doubt that Amara would kill her were she sat, without even blinking. Tears welled in her eyes and she gave in, the truth spilling from her lips before she even gave conscious thought to it.

"Kikyo approached me weeks ago, wanting me to help her kill you. She said with you gone, that we could go back to fighting for Inuyasha, just the two of us. I knew, with you gone, I would stand a better chance with him than her, considering she's dead. I was so angry with you and I hated you for coming in and taking him away from me. I wanted you gone...I wanted you dead, especially after I found out he had marked you as his and made you his mate."

Raking trembling fingers through her hair, Kagome took in a shuddering breath before continuing.

"Then I found out you were pregnant with his child and I just...I couldn't go through with it. I told her it would be wrong to kill you and the innocent child you carried. That it would be cruel to take that away from Inuyasha and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. I backed out and told her I would not be apart of her plot anymore, that I would not help her kill you."

"So she shot you with an arrow and set a demon after you to kill you."

Kagome nodded. Silence stretched out for what seemed like forever before Amara spoke again.

"You are very lucky that I know what an evil bitch Kikyo is. Otherwise, I would cut you down this second for your act of betrayal."

Kagome winced as Amara's eyes spit fire at her, the anger smoldering in her gaze. Using her sword for support, Amara rose to tower over Kagome as she pulled her weapon out of the ground and allowed it to fade from sight. Part of her wanted to kill Kagome for plotting her death, but she did back out, she hadn't lied about anything. For her honesty, Amara would allow her to live.

"Do not wander about the forest unprotected, I may not make it in time to save your sorry ass again."

Kagome blinked at Amara's retreating form in shock. She wasn't going to kill her? Another wave of fear went through her as a thought hit her.

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

Amara paused, a small chuckle rose at the fear she heard in Kagome's voice.

"No, we will keep this between just the two of us, but-"

She twisted just enough to pin Kagome with a glare that set the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"If I ever catch you plotting against me again, I will not hesitate to let Inuyasha know. I do not believe he will take too kindly to someone he considers a friend plotting to murder his wife and unborn child."

Out of that obvious threat, Kagome could only focus on one thing.

"Wife? You two aren't married...are you?"

One hand rubbed affectionately over her rounded belly as Amara grinned at Kagome.

"Not in the human terms, but by demon laws, we are. The second Inuyasha marked me, I became his wife. We do not have an elaborate ceremony as you humans do, ours is more private, intimate. I am the only woman he will ever have. Demon's mate for life, so even had you succeeded in your little plan to kill me, it wouldn't have done either of you any good. Neither of you would have had him, for he is mine and will forever be mine, even should I die."

Amara didn't say anymore as she turned and started away. Not wanting to be caught out here alone and be attacked again, Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran after Amara. Why had she thought it would be easy to get rid of her? Kagome was thankful she had backed out before it was too late. She had no doubt that Amara would have killed her and Kikyo both had they came after her. Kikyo was going to get a surprise if she attempted to take Amara down. It wouldn't be pretty...it'd be bloody.

Very bloody.

Kagome followed close on Amara's heels as they entered the village. Being back in the village should have calmed her nerves and made her feel safe, but it didn't, especially not when they came within sight of Inuyasha. Panic crawled into her throat with each step she took. What if Amara outed her? She could already see the hate enter Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes as he cursed her and probably even killed her. Yet as the minutes passed, Amara didn't speak a word of their conversation.

"Good God Kagome, what happened to you?"

It was then Kagome remembered the wound in her shoulder. Amara snapped her fingers as she turned to face Kagome, a small smirk on her lips.

"Ah, I forgot about that. How silly of me. Here, we should fix that."

Amara placed her palm over the wound and almost immediately it illuminated purple. A sharp pain went through Kagome's shoulder before it vanished completely. Raising a brow, Kagome looked at her newly healed shoulder when Amara removed her hand. She almost forgot that Amara had that ability. Turning to lock gazes with Amara, Kagome frowned. She was sure it wasn't supposed to hurt when Amara healed a wound.

"You did that on purpose.."

Amara just laughed at Kagome's mumbled words. Yes, she could either take the pain away or inflict more as she healed a wound. Kagome had deserved that, she was lucky that was all Amara had done to her.

"Again I repeat, what happened?"

Amara rose one shoulder in a shrug as she answered Inuyasha's question.

"I saved her from a hungry demon that was hell bent on making her his chew toy."

If Kagome had any doubts about Inuyasha's feelings about Amara, the look on his face just then, the panic and concern that entered his eyes at the mention of his mate being in a fight effectively quelled them. He shot to Amara's side, one hand going to her slightly descended belly while the other roamed over her arms as his eyes searched for any wounds. She hadn't been wrong when she told Kikyo that Inuyasha loved Amara, it was obvious he did.

"Baby I am fine. That lowly demon was no match for me, I'm offended you would think otherwise. He didn't last five minutes after I showed up."

Inuyasha growled as he pulled Amara into his arms and held her.

"You know better than to face demon's alone, Amara. It's not just you anymore. You have our baby to think about."

Amara sighed as she rubbed circles over his back.

"I am sorry Inuyasha. I wouldn't have done it if I'd had a choice. Had I came back for help, Kagome would be dead. Besides, I knew I could take him."

"That is besides the point."

His arms tightened on her as he buried his face against her neck.

"Don't you know I'd die if anything happened to you and the baby?"

"I know, I know."

Amara leaned her head against Inuyasha's as they held each other. The sight was so precious, it brought tears to Kagome's eyes and not because she was jealous. Kaede had been right when she said that Amara was Inuyasha's love. He would never love her or any other woman like he did Amara and she was a fool for even thinking she could replace Amara in his heart. Kikyo really had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Your psycho ex-girlfriend tried to off poor little Kagome there."

Inuyasha pulled back with a frown as he turned to look at Kagome, who had wide eyes trained on Amara.

"What?"

"Yup."

"I thought you said it was a demon?"

"Yes, but Kagome was already wounded when I showed up, by an arrow. The demon was drawn to her blood."

Those golden orbs bore into Kagome's and she actually squirmed under his gaze.

"Is that true?"

"...Yes..."

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head in denial, an act that immediately set fire to Amara's temper.

"Why would she do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she's psychotic?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to Amara as he rolled his eyes at her words.

"Now Amara.."

"Oh, I know you are NOT about to try and defend that bitch to me, Inuyasha."

"She's made some bad choices in the past, bu.."

"Bad choices? Oh, so is that the excuse you'll use for her when she comes after me and the baby? Is that the excuse you'll use to defend her actions when she kills us?"

Kagome's face paled at Amara's outburst. So much for not outing her.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell would you think she would come after you to kill you?"

Taking a deep breath Kagome answered before Amara damned her with the rage that was boiling over.

"It's true, Inuyasha. Kikyo is out for Amara's life."

Once again she fell under his golden gaze.

"And you know this how?"

"Because she tried to get me to help her. When I adamantly refused to help kill Amara and your unborn child, she shot me with an arrow and set a demon on me to kill me."

Doubt still shown in his eyes, but more than that anger sparked inside them.

"Why would she want to do that?"

Amara let out a frustrated sigh as she caressed her belly.

"When are you going to realize that she's not the woman you think she is? She's never been the woman you thought her to be. She's an evil, jealous bitch who can't stand knowing that I have your heart. She wants you and believes if I'm dead and gone, you'll go running into her arms."

Suddenly very tired and feeling a migraine coming on, Amara decided to go lay down and take a nap. Rubbing her temples, she started for the hut that Inuyasha and she called home. She had just crawled under the covers and got comfortable when Inuyasha entered behind her. As much as she was annoyed with him, it didn't stop her from enjoying the feeling of his body pressed up against her and his arms wrapped around her. One hand splayed over her belly while the other tangled in her hair. Chills spread over her as his lips pressed to her neck and behind her ear. No matter how angry she was at him, desire for him shot through her fast and hard.

"I'm sorry, Amara. I know you hate it when I defend her and I really try not to. I just...never thought she'd go this far. I apologize. I fully intend on getting to the bottom of this."

Her hand covered his over her belly as she shook her head.

"No, I don't want you going anywhere near her, Inuyasha."

"She needs to understand that if anything happens to you and the baby, that I will kill her and not think twice about it."

"Nothing is going to happen to either of us, so don't worry about it. Now, I don't want to talk about her anymore. I just want to lay here with you and have me a nice nap. Okay?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he placed another kiss to the back of her ear and tightened his arms around her.

"Alright. You have your nap then."

She snuggled back against him and Inuyasha jerked as her bottom wiggled against him, setting fire to his blood. Damn, just that slight little touch and he couldn't think of anything besides being inside her.

"Teasing little fox you are."

Amara laughed at his mumbled words. She hadn't meant to do that and if it weren't for her head throbbing like it was, she'd be more than happy to help his sudden problem.

"I'll make it better when I wake up."

"Really? You promise?"

Amara grinned at the hopeful note in his tone and shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"I promise."

"Awe, I knew I loved you for a reason."

Laughing again, she shushed him.

"I love you too, now hush and let me sleep this headache off."

Apparently she was more exhausted than she had first thought cause as soon as she relaxed she was asleep. 


	24. A Tragic Turn of Events

Amara's "nap" turned into a full blown sleep. Inuyasha lay there, holding her in his arms a smile playing with his lips. He had fallen asleep with her, but woke a few hours ago. He knew Amara would want him to wake her up and not let her sleep so much, but he didn't have the heart to disturb her when she was sleeping so soundly. Besides, the more rest she got, the better it was for both her and the baby.

His baby.

The mere thought of her carrying his child, of the prospect that he was going to be a father sent a mixture of fear and excitement through him. He didn't know the first thing about being a father, but he had Amara and she would help him. Caressing her belly lovingly, he kissed her hair tenderly as he closed his eyes and took in her scent. She smelled wonderful, as always. When he thought about how close he had come to losing her, he shuddered. All those years he yearned for someone to love and accept him for who he was...and she had been right there the entire time. He couldn't believe how stupid and blind he had been to Kikyo's faults...to Amara's love. She was ever looking out for him, even when he hurt her and he thanked the gods above that she had stopped him from making the worst mistake of his life...becoming human for Kikyo. She hadn't been the one for him...only Amara could chase away his demons.

"You are my everything, Amara. I have no future without you.."

He tightened his arms around her as he whispered to her. Amara and their baby were his life now, he'd do anything to keep and protect them. His happy thoughts scattered as a white Soul Collector flew into the hut and hovered over Amara and him. There was only one reason it would be here and for once he felt anger and hatred well up for the woman the demon belonged to. So, Kikyo thought to destroy his family, did she? Well, he would set things straight. It was time he put Kikyo's memory to rest, she was never the woman he had thought her to be anyway. Gently so as not to wake Amara, Inuyasha slid out from behind her. Tugging the sheet up over her, he laid a tender kiss to her brow before he left in search of Kikyo. He knew if Amara found out, she'd be furious with him, but he had to do this. In order to protect what he loved, he had to confront Kikyo and make her realize the mistake she was making. He followed the Soul Collector into the forest to the Sacred Tree. Really, it seemed everything centered around that damned tree and Inuyasha was growing sick of seeing it. Having been bound to it for fifty years, he had no desire to lay eyes on it again. Moving through the brush, he came to stand before it...and Kikyo. This time when he met her cold, brown gaze, he felt no pity for her. His heart didn't beat faster and his breathing didn't catch...only Amara had that affect on him anymore.

"Inuyasha...I'm so glad you came.."

Narrowing his golden orbs on her, he scowled at the false happiness. The only thing this woman wanted from him was his death and he finally understood that.

"What do you want?"

Kikyo cocked a brow at his tone, it was sharp and tinged with anger. How very unusual for him.

"All I want is you...we never got to share the life we wanted...I wish to be with you again."

"You never wanted me, Kikyo."

"Of course I did. Inuyasha, I love you."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha couldn't believe how stupid she thought he was. Having experienced a woman's love, true love, he saw now how hers had been selfish and fake. Even now, she tried to claim she loved him.

"Is that why you have tried to murder me every chance you get? Because you love me?"

She turned sheepish then as she took a step towards him, but he countered her move by retreating back.

"Naraku tricked me. I believed it was you who had slain me. I did not know the truth till here recently."

Inuyasha scoffed at her excuse. It was bullshit and he knew it.

"I told you over and over I wasn't the one who attacked you. Amara tried to tell you the same thing yet you refused to believe it. You can not stand there and claim to love me when your actions prove different."

Kikyo's eyes flashed at the mention of Amara. Her dark eyes grew even darker as hatred clouded them.

"Amara...she is planting doubt in your mind about me. She wants you all for herself, she always has. From the very beginning she's wanted me gone so she could have you. Can you not see what she is doing?"

"Amara has done nothing but love me. Her love is true and unselfish. All she cares about is my happiness. You, Kikyo, only wanted me to become human so you could be rid of the jewel. You wanted to change me and had I gone through with it, I have no doubt you would have abandoned me."

He saw the answer in her eyes. That's exactly what she would have done. How could he have ever thought he loved her?

"I was a stupid girl then, Inuyasha, but I've changed. I love you and I want you."

"No, you have not changed. You are just as cruel and cold as you always were, death has only made you colder. I was blind to all your faults back then because I was so desperate for love and I hate myself for that. I was so stupid to chase after you for something I already had with Amara."

Kikyo gaped at what he was saying. Never had he spoke to her like this, never. Making her eyes water, she acted as if on the verge of tears, hoping it would sway him back to her side.

"What are you saying Inuyasha? You don't love me anymore? Are you choosing her over me?"

The sight of Kikyo's tears usually made him feel guilty...but not this time. This time the sight of them only angered him more.

"Do not try that pity me shit, Kikyo. Your tears mean nothing to me. And to answer your questions-No, I do not love you...I love Amara and yes, I am choosing her. She has been the only constant thing in my life and she has always loved me unconditionally. She is my mate and she carries my child. So, if you think to come after her in anger to retaliate against me, think twice because nothing will stop me from killing you should anything happen to my wife and child, do you understand me?"

Kikyo was so shocked she couldn't even formulate words. Nothing was going the way it was suppose to, nothing! Amara was suppose to die and Inuyasha come to her for comfort...not...not this. He wasn't suppose to act this way...to threaten her.

"We are done, Kikyo. I am severing whatever ties we have. Amara is my future and I will not jeopardize that by ever seeing you again. This will be the last time we ever speak. So, goodbye."

Panic set in as he turned his back on her. NO!

"Inuyasha don't do this! Come back, I need you!"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha left her without a second glance. He was done playing her games. He swore that if he got Amara back, he'd never hurt her again and he was standing by that. Moving forward, he only got a few feet before a scent stopped him. Eyes wide, he looked up to find Amara standing before him, tears swimming in her emerald eyes. He paled as he realized what she must think.

"It's not what you think, Amara. I'm done with her. This is the last time I will ever seek her out. I swear it"

Shaking her head, a small laugh passed her lips as she threw herself in his arms and cupped his face between her hands.

"I know, baby. I heard everything."

Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes that still swam with tears.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Oh how can I be mad at you? You chose me, Inuyasha. You finally let her go to be with me. I never thought this day would happen and I didn't think it was possible for me to love you anymore than I already do...but god boy, I love you so so so much."

Inuyasha smiled as she kissed him deeply. He loved her too, so much more than words could even explain. He was glad she hadn't freaked out and jumped to the wrong conclusion about his visit with Kikyo. Honestly, he was rather happy she followed him. Now, she knew he meant what he said, because she had witnessed it herself.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Laughing, Amara kissed the tip of his nose and nuzzled his neck.

"That hadn't been my intentions, Love, I promise. I woke to find you gone and it worried me. I simply followed your scent because I missed you something terrible. Even as I realized who you were with, I started to leave, but your words shocked me so bad, I couldn't make myself move."

Inuyasha buried one clawed hand into her crimson curls as he held her to him and laid his cheek atop her head.

"I meant every word. I'm sorry it took me so long to see the truth. Thank you for not giving up on me...I don't know what I would do without you."

"My thoughts would be you'd suffer...so SUFFER!"

Those shouted words barely registered before a sharp pain shot through Amara's left shoulder. Immediately she knew it was an arrow and stepped back from Inuyasha just as the tip shot through her. Eyes wide, she glanced down to see the bloodied arrow head sticking out from her shoulder. Had she not stepped back when she had, it would have pierced Inuyasha's chest. Turning she saw Kikyo taking aim again, hatred burning in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kikyo? Have you lost your mind?"

Inuyasha pulled Amara into his arms and dodged the next arrow. Moving away from Kikyo, Inuyasha sat Amara down and growled in rage as she winced in pain. How dare Kikyo do this!

"Stay here, I'm going to finish this."

Turning to face Kikyo, Inuyasha kept his body in her line of vision, cutting all view to Amara off. He wouldn't allow Kikyo to get another shot in on Amara.

"Did you not listen to a single word I said? I told you I would kill you to keep Amara safe, don't think I was lying Kikyo."

Kikyo simply smiled at Inuyasha.

"You're bluffing. You would never harm me, never. You love me, I know you do Inuyasha. We belong together and I'm going to make that happen. I must rid our lives of that woman, then we will be happy again."

She was nuts...absolutely nuts. Shaking his head, Inuyasha couldn't believe how far gone Kikyo was. She didn't love him, but the fact he was cutting all ties to her...it obviously sent her over the edge.

"I am not bluffing, Kikyo. You threaten what is mine and I promise you if you do not back off I will be the one who sends you into the netherworld this time. I have no sympathy, no remorse. I will kill you."

Her face totally stricken, Kikyo lowered her weapon. He was completely serious...he would kill her. No...this was wrong...wrong!

"You are suppose to love me, ME! All these years you've loved me, why stop now?"

"Why would I continue to love you when I have Amara? Unlike you, she loves me in return and there is no selfish agenda. She wants to be with me and I am done hurting her for you."

"I can give you everything she can!"

"No, you can not. Amara has given me love and a family...that's something you can never give me."

Kikyo's brown gaze shifted to catch a small glimpse of Amara. She sat back, one hand spread protectively over her pregnant belly with the arrow still embedded in her shoulder. While her emerald eyes spit fire at Kikyo, she didn't make a move to attack or anything...she was staying out of the fight to protect her child. The realization that Inuyasha had truly moved on and no longer loved her slammed home. His golden orbs didn't give away a bluff...for he was serious about killing her should she continue to attack...

"I can't believe this..."

All she did to tear them apart fifty years ago...it was for nothing. All that seemed to have done was form an even bigger bond between them. Her fingers loosened around her bow and it fell to the ground.

"You really do...love her...don't you."

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, even so, Inuyasha responded.

"She is my life. I let my blind loyalty to you screw me out of fifty years that I could have spent with her...I will not waste another minute. She is my one and only...Amara and our child that she carries are the only important things in my life."

Kikyo could plainly see the truth in his eyes. She was fighting a losing battle...even if she did succeed in killing Amara...Inuyasha would never come to her for comfort...Inuyasha would never be hers.

Amara watched as all the fight seemed to evaporate out of Kikyo. Her shoulders slumped as her bow fell to the ground and her eyes...they were filled with a longing that Amara knew all to well...but Kikyo didn't love Inuyasha...not really. What Kikyo longed for was freedom and happiness...Amara understood that and she didn't blame Kikyo for wanting it, but she was going about it all the wrong way.

"Just let him go Kikyo...let him be happy, for once..."

Those dull brown eyes landed on her and that familiar hatred sparked back at her, but Kikyo didn't reach for her bow this time.

"I wish you would die and stay dead..."

Now that killed any pity Amara might have felt for the old bitch.

"Feelings mutual."

No sooner had those words left her lips then a massive amount of miasma came pouring into the clearing. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Amara got to her feet and pressed her palm against her belly. The light purple and pink glow of her priestess powers engulfed her hand as she sent a protective barrier within her to protect the baby from any harm. In doing that, she left herself unprotected. She could erect a small barrier around herself, but it wouldn't be nearly as strong as it would be with her full powers...but that was besides the point. Her baby came first and this way, she knew it would be okay...regardless of what happened to herself, her baby would be fine...unless she were to be killed. The miasma grew, concealing everything from sight. Squinting, Amara tried to see through the thick mass of poison, but she couldn't make anything out. She couldn't even see Inuyasha and he hadn't been that far from her.

"Inuyasha!"

She took a step forward and paused. She couldn't see a damn thing!

"Amara."

She turned to the sound of Inuyasha's voice, but it wasn't Inuyasha. Blood red eyes stared back at her, making her blood run cold.

"Naraku..."

An evil grin turned his lips as his eyes went to her belly.

"Well well...I never would have thought you'd go and weaken yourself like this, Amara. You've just made things that much easier for me."

Shaking her head, Amara took a step back intending to make a run for it, but Naraku seized her. His grip on her arm burned like fire and as he pulled her against him, she screamed as unimaginable agony tore through her.

* * *

Amara's agonized scream echoed through the forest, jerking Miku right out of her slumber. Startled, she sat up and it took her a couple minutes to realize where she was and who she was with. Her Sapphire gaze flicked back down and heat crept up her neck and face. She had forgotten she fell asleep atop of Sesshomaru.

"Did you hear that?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Miku sitting upon him. Damn, but if she didn't make one hell of a sight there, with her blonde hair tousled by sleep and her bright blue eyes wide. Clenching his teeth, he cursed at the awful timing. Whatever demon was the cause of this, it was going to pay dearly.

"I imagine you wish to go inspect?"

Miku narrowed her eyes on him just slightly as she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Of course! That was Amara and she sounded in pain."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

"Amara!"

Inuyasha turned around in circles trying to pin point her location. Her scream echoed inside his head as fear almost overwhelmed him. She was hurt...badly. One hand rested on Tetsusaiga, his fingers itching to use it to disperse the miasma, but he refused. Not being able to see, he could easily hit Amara with his attack and that was something he was not willing to do. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes.

"Amara!"

Suddenly, all the miasma vanished. Blinking to clear his vision, Inuyasha turned and froze. His heart beat rapidly at the sight before him...

Naraku had Amara.

Laughing, Naraku splayed his hand over Amara's belly, ignoring the sparks of purification his evil touch ignited. He wasn't worried, it wasn't enough to harm him, sting perhaps, but not really damage him.

"Your little wife is so stupid, Inuyasha. All her power has went to protect your unborn child. She is so weak, I was able to sneak up on her. Able to touch her without her powers lashing out at me."

He demonstrated this by running the back of his knuckles down the side of her face, increasing her pain. Since he was so evil, his touch was just as painful for a priestess to endure as a physical blow. The only thing that protected them was their powers...powers that Amara had surrounding her child in order to protect it.

"I suppose it is rather noble of her though. To endure all this pain to protect her child...what a good mother she is."

Rage boiled inside of Inuyasha. How dare that bastard lay hands on his mate and child. Growling, he took a step towards them, only to stop as Naraku tsked at him.

"Ah ah now, come any closer and I will kill her."

"You bastard.."

Chuckling, Naraku leaned down to rub his cheek against hers as his palm brushed across her breast. That action and seeing the raw pain and fear cross Amara's features almost succeeded in causing his demon to take over.

"Do not touch her!"

"Ah, but it is such a delight. I can very well see the appeal, Inuyasha. She does feel rather good against me.."

Turning his face into her neck, he buried his face against her throat, closed his eyes to savor the sweet scent and ran his tongue along the column of her throat up to her chin. Opening his eyes, he pinned Inuyasha with his gaze, letting his desire for Amara show.

"She smells so good and tastes delicious. I must commend you on your choice of mate."

"Why are you playing with her? Just fucking kill her already!"

Both Amara and Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kikyo's harsh words. Naraku simply glared at her.

"You do not command me, Wench."

"That was the deal, Demon. You are supposed to kill her."

"I will do with her as I please and right now I much prefer her alive."

The significance of that made Inuyasha's blood run cold. The way Naraku was talking, the way he touched Amara...the fucker lusted for her!

"I swear Naraku, if you brutalize her I will tear you apart."

"Dear Inuyasha..you need not worry that she would bare any child of mine...she already carries yours."

Amara's heart pounded inside her chest at the conversation. Dear gods...no. Surely he didn't intend to do that to her? Her stomach rolled as bile rose in her throat. She turned panicked emerald orbs to Inuyasha and saw the same fear and horror mirrored in his golden ones.

"Inuyasha..please.."

The fear and panic in her voice shredded his heart. Damn it! How could he be so useless right now? The love of his life needed him, was pleading for him to save her and he couldn't do anything for fear of Naraku killing her.

_So my only choices are to let her and my child die or allow the woman I love to be violated and brutalized by our greatest enemy...what the fuck kind of choices were those?_

_You will still get to keep your family..._

But the cost was too great...either way he went he lost Amara...by death or to Naraku's intended violation. Amara wasn't the type to be victimized...it would destroy her.

"If you wish to save your family, Inuyasha, prove how much they mean to you...prove how much you love Amara."

Inuyasha's brow creased in confusion.

"What sort of game are you playing?"

"No game. If you wish to save your mate, then kill Kikyo and bring me her dead heart. You have three days to complete this task...otherwise I will indulge myself on your little mate here till I am fully satisfied."

Inuyasha's face paled as he turned to look at Kikyo, who stared wide eyed at Naraku in shock. That's what happened when you barter with evil demons..especially your enemy...you get fucked over.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jerked his gaze back to Amara and felt his panic rise as Naraku began to fade.

"NO!"

Inuyasha made a mad dash towards Naraku reaching his hand out to Amara who struggled and stretched to grasp his hand. Just as their fingers would have touched, she vanished from sight, leaving Inuyasha standing there feeling empty and cold. He would never get the image of Amara's stricken face and tear filled eyes out of his head...it would haunt him till he had her back in his arms.

"Amara?"

Inuyasha turned to see Miku and Sesshomaru come through the trees. Miku's sapphire gaze went to Kikyo and narrowed before they turned to look for someone who wasn't there. Those eyes finally settled on Inuyasha's golden ones and the fear inside them matched his own.

"Where is she?"

But she already knew. By the panicked expression on her face, in her eyes and voice, he knew she already knew where Amara was.

"Naraku took her.."

Miku shook her head violently. No, it couldn't be...Naraku couldn't have her...his ultimate goal was to cause her pain and misery...it was hard telling what horrors he would do to her.

"We have to save her. That monster will torture her...he'll use her pregnancy against her."

Inuyasha glared at Miku. As if he didn't already know that.

"Don't you think I know that already, Miku? I can't do anything! I can't track him, both his and Amara's scents are gone...he left no trail. The only way to save my family is to kill another..."

Miku started at that. He had to kill someone to save Amara?

"What? You have to kill someone?"

Rubbing his hand down his face, Inuyasha nodded as his gaze went to Kikyo. Why was she even still here? Miku caught where his gaze went and she gaped.

"Her? You have to kill Kikyo?"

"I have three days to deliver him her heart...if I don't he implied he would...violate Amara..."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Kill the bitch!"

Gulping, Inuyasha was torn. The only way to save Amara was to kill Kikyo...and that was even if Naraku kept his word and released her...but how could he kill a woman he once cared for so ruthlessly? Yes, it wasn't but moments before he threatened her...swore to kill her if she continued after Amara...but she had deflated in front of him...dropped her weapon...seemed to drop the whole idea of killing Amara...

That hesitation set Miku's temper flying. Her sapphire eyes darkened as they spit blue fire at him.

"You lying bastard, how could you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her tone.

"I haven't done anything.."

"Exactly! You told Amara you loved her...you mated with her...she's carrying your child and here you are, hesitating to save her life. Amara has given you EVERYTHING for well over sixty years and this is how you repay her? You are going to let this fucking bitch live knowing it means your wife will be brutally raped by your enemy? Kikyo is that much more important than your own wife and child?"

Inuyasha winced at Miku's assault. He loved Amara and their child, more than anything...but..

"How can I kill someone in cold blood? Wouldn't that make me no better than Naraku himself?"

"She intended to murder Amara and your unborn baby in cold blood! Why the fuck are you protecting her? You're supposed to be protecting Amara...Amara! God damn you, Inuyasha...how dare you betray her this way..."

That wasn't it...Miku was misunderstanding him...

"I just don't want to be a killer, Miku. Do you think Amara could ever stomach the sight of me if I killed someone in cold blood?"

"Do you think she will ever be able to stomach the sight of you after you let her be raped and tortured for the woman whom you claimed to not care for anymore? For the woman who tried to kill her?"

The mere thought of Naraku touching Amara in such a manner...of harming her that way cut him all the way to his soul. No...he couldn't allow that to happen to her. Yet, as he looked over to Kikyo, who stood staring at him with those pleading brown eyes...how could he kill her? Shame filled him at the knowledge that he was so pathetic, he couldn't do the one thing he needed to save the woman he loved.

_She'll hate me forever..._

I'll hate me forever...

"If you don't have the balls to do what needs to be done, then I will!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the venom in Miku's voice. Jerking the daggers from her waist, she ran at Kikyo, using her demon speed to tackle the bitch to the ground before she could make it more than two steps away. Sitting on top of Kikyo, Miku glared her hatred at the woman.

"Your days of plotting Amara's death are over, you fucking whore."

"Miku don't!"

"Oh, stop it Inuyasha! She's already fucking dead, you dumbass. Her life ended fifty years ago."

Raising her dagger, Miku slashed downward to bury the blade in her chest, but it stopped mid-stroke as someone captured her wrist. With a fierce growl, she bared her fangs at the one who stopped her. She had to blink twice before she could believe her eyes.

"Sesshomaru..?"

"You are not a killer, My precious one. Should you do this, you will regret it later...your heart is so very fragile..."

Tears welled in her blue eyes at the truth...

"But I have to save Amara...I can't let this happen to her...I love her."

Pulling the dagger from her fingers, Sesshomaru pulled Miku from Kikyo and held her as she wept. Taking the advantage, Kikyo rolled to her feet and started to run when an agonizing pain went through her chest. Unable to catch her breath, she looked down to see the clawed hand that protruded from her body. Turning to look over her shoulder, she couldn't believe what she saw...

"Inuyasha?..."

Inuyasha's eyes were hard, but at the same time they held an apology.

"Miku is correct. You lived your life and you were brought back against your wishes...Amara is still alive and I intend to keep her that way. I love her and she means more to me than even my pride or conscience..it's either you or her...and I will always choose her."

Kikyo couldn't believe it...he actually killed her. Choking, her body jerked as all the souls she's collected burst from her body. As the last one left her, the light faded from her eyes and she sank to the ground, motionless...dead.

Miku stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, shocked to her core. He actually came through and killed Kikyo...

"Inuyasha.."

Kneeling down, he picked Kikyo's body up from the ground to carry her. Surprisingly, he didn't really hurt over her death...he hurt for Kaede and that's where most of his hesitation and guilt had been. Kaede had to deal with losing her sister twice.

"I refuse to destroy her, so I will simply deliver Naraku her body."

As he started away, Miku stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my wife and child back."

"You can't go alone, Inuyasha."

Pausing, Inuyasha turned to look at Miku. While he loathed himself for his hesitation, he was angry at Miku for the insults she had delivered him. He never lied about loving Amara. She was the very air he breathed, his mate...his life.

"And who is going to go with me? Sango and Miroku are away visiting her village and in search of Kohaku. I don't want Kagome coming because all she will do is get into trouble and delay me getting to Amara."

"Sesshomaru and I will come."

Inuyasha was half expecting Sesshomaru to scoff and refuse to help him, as he always had before. To Inuyasha's complete shock, he simply nodded his head in agreement.

"You are seriously going to help me?"

Sesshomaru kept his arm around Miku while he met his brother's confused gaze.

"Yes. Miku will not stay behind and I will not allow her to get near Naraku again without my protection."

Inuyasha could fully understand that, especially since Naraku killed Miku well over a month ago and if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru's tenseiga reacting to its owners emotions, she would still be dead...but Sesshomaru had been able revive her.

"Come on then. We don't have long."

They set off then. Only problem? Naraku's castle was more than three days away..


	25. Amara's Rescue

Naraku sat on his throne like chair, smirking as he watched Amara struggle with her bonds through Kanna's mirror. No matter how hard she tried to free herself, she couldn't. She was too weak from his touch and having cocooned her unborn child in her powers...all of them.

"Are you just going to leave her chained up?"

Naraku rose a black brow at Kagura before turning his red gaze on her.

"You want me to free her?"

"No."

Kagura scoffed as she fanned herself. Even with her powers limited and her strength drained, Amara was fierce and there was no doubt in Kagura's mind that the Priestess would take them down if she were to get free. To protect those she loved...Amara would do anything.

"I just assumed you would be enjoying yourself with her. As much as you want to hurt her...you've left her alone instead."

Pursing his lips he narrowed his eyes at his incarnation. He had said he wouldn't harm her till three days had passed...but he was merely prolonging what was to come. Inuyasha wouldn't kill Kikyo and even if he did he wouldn't make it here before the deadline. Getting to his feet, he left without a single word. He would amuse himself with his captive.

Sweat rolled down Amara's temple as she sagged back against the cold, stone wall. She had been working to break the chains around her wrists for hours, but all she managed to accomplish was hurting herself. The skin around the metal cuffs was torn and bleeding, the blood dripping to splatter the stone floor. She had to get free...she had too..

"You realize that you will be with me for a long time, right?"

Amara glared in the direction of the voice, her eyes spitting emerald flames.

"Inuyasha will come for me."

"But he will not kill Kikyo."

"That wont stop him from coming for me."

She didn't expect him to kill Kikyo...regardless of his threats...Amara knew he couldn't...it would kill him to do so and she wouldn't be the cause for his pain.

"Does it hurt...knowing he will sacrifice you and your child to keep a woman you despise alive?"

He came out of the shadows to stand right before her. Gulping, Amara shrank back, but the wall cut off her retreat.

"He's not sacrificing us...he will come and he will save us."

Naraku tsked as he caressed her rounded belly, delighting in the pain that simple touch caused her.

"So much faith in a man who has two timed you for well over fifty years."

Clenching her teeth together, Amara growled and kicked him in the shin, the action not really causing him pain, but effective enough to make him step away from her.

"Your attempt to darken my heart towards him will not work. I love Inuyasha and nothing you say or do will ever change that."

Quirking a brow at her, he used his tentacles to secure her legs in place as he approached her once again. Gripping her upper arms he burnt away the material protecting her skin with his miasma. The moment his skin touched hers she cried out in pain and he relished in the sound. Releasing one of her arms, he grinned at his hand print burnt into her skin, then trailed the tips of his fingers across her chest, up her throat and over her cheek. Her skin reddened along the same path his fingers took, his evil marking her. He leaned in so close their noses almost touched, the proximity made Amara cringe and jerking her head back to get away, she smacked it against the stone wall, sending pain through her skull.

"So, what you are saying is no matter what I do to you...how badly I hurt you...you will not resent Inuyasha? You will continue to love him even when he could so easily prevent it by doing one, simple thing? That knowing his love for you and your child isn't enough to do the one thing that would save you both...you will still love him unconditionally?"

Pain lacerated her heart at his words, but she refused to give in to it. She knew it was his way of manipulating her and she would not give him that satisfaction. Inuyasha loved her and their baby.

"Just because he may not commit murder like you want him to does not mean he doesn't love me. I will never hold him responsible for the things you do to me...because it's YOU who is doing them and you are the only one I will cast blame. Inuyasha loves me and I love him...you can not destroy us like you did him and Kikyo fifty years ago...our love is true and unbreakable."

"Then I will just have to break you."

His claws grew into sharp, poisonous talons before he pierced her skin, deep. His claws sank into her right upper arm and left shoulder, the poison miasma leaking from them immediately entering her bloodstream.

"The only way to save yourself from my poison is to purify it or take the remedy and since there is no remedy here you only have one choice..."

"No.."

"You will have to pull those powers protecting your baby away to heal yourself...or else you will fall deathly ill..."

Amara shook her head in adamant refusal. No, she would NOT endanger her child to help herself. She's fought off poison before...she can do it again.

"I see that determined look in your eyes, sweet Amara.."

Combing his fingers in her hair, he cupped the side of her head in his palm and lifted her gaze to his. Red bore into pained and tormented emerald orbs, a smirk lifted his lips.

"But just so you know, as long as my poison resides inside of you, your wounds wont heal...you will weaken by the hour and soon enough you wont be able to fight me even a little.."

Fear caused her heart to skip a beat as he pressed his body flush against her, his free hand moving to rub her belly once again. His skin burned just slightly as it came into contact with her belly, but he paid no mind to it, it wasn't enough to do him harm.

"which also means I can do whatever I want to you and you will be powerless to stop me."

His lips covered hers then without warning making her eyes grow wide. She attempted to turn her head away, but he held her fast by gripping her hair in his fist. A fang grazed her bottom lip before piercing the tender flesh. Immediately blood bubbled up from the wound and he licked it away before pulling back. Her lip still bled from his bite and that's what he wanted. Giving her one last look, he faded from sight. Now that she was alone, Amara sank to her knees as fear churned her stomach. What was she going to do? Placing a protective hand against her belly, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I wont let anything happen to you, Little one...not while I still have breath in my body.."

She sure hoped Inuyasha would get here soon and save them both...for if she were to die there was no saving their child...

* * *

**_Three Days Later_**

* * *

Inuyasha, Miku and Sesshomaru all three stood in an open clearing where Naraku's castle was...or where it was supposed to be. Twisting around, Miku turned panicked sapphire eyes up to Sesshomaru then to Inuyasha.

"Where is it? You said this was where it was at..."

Inuyasha shook his head as his own panicked gaze stared at the empty landscape. His heart thudded against his chest painfully.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do? Today is the dead line.."

"I don't know Miku...this is supposed to be the place...I swear..."

Naraku tricked them...he fucking set them up! He moved locations knowing Inuyasha would never find it in time. Tears burned the backs of his eyes as he tightened his hold on Kikyo's body. He killed her...he killed Kikyo and couldn't even save Amara!

"Damn you Naraku...damn you!"

Inuyasha's shout carried out through the invisible barrier that concealed Naraku's castle from sight. Down in the dungeon, Naraku lifted his head from Amara's breast, blood soaked his lips and ran down his chin.

"Kanna."

Immediately she was there facing her mirror towards Naraku to show him his visitors. Naraku's eyes widened slightly in shock as he noted Kikyo's limp body. Inuyasha actually did it...he killed Kikyo. Turning to look at Amara, he smirked, her blood still coating his lips.

"Your beloved Inuyasha has surprised me...I didn't think he had it in him to do as I said..."

Amara barely heard those words. For three days Naraku has bled her and drank from her, effectively weakening her to the point she could no longer stand on her own two feet. Her lids opened slowly and she pierced him with a malevolent glare. Inuyasha would hate himself for the rest of his life for taking Kikyo's.

"Rot in hell..."

Laughing, Naraku bit into the soft, tender flesh of her breast again, making her wince. It was so painful...each time his fangs pierced her skin, it was like he was injecting her with small doses of miasma. Curling her fingers into a fist, she hit him in the chest, but it was useless, she only managed to hurt herself. As he finally pulled away and released her, she slumped back to the floor, her vision going in and out.

"Three days of inflicting pain upon you and weakening you...and still that barrier stays strong around that baby. Perhaps I will keep you a while longer just to see how much more you can take before protecting your child becomes to much for you..."

What he didn't know...what she would never tell him was that it wasn't her protecting her baby anymore...it was the child itself. Her ability to hold up the barrier drained out of her two days before. Even this early on, the baby held great power, especially if it was able to hold up the barrier protecting it and she was beyond grateful for that. The last thing she was able to do before passing out was lay her palm over her stomach.

"Well Well Well...what an unpleasant surprise."

Inuyasha stopped his pacing at Naraku's voice. He, Miku and Sesshomaru looked around, but couldn't see him either.

"Naraku...I did as you said...now release Amara to me, now."

Laughter surrounded them, then Naraku appeared right where Inuyasha had laid Kikyo.

"And do you feel remorse for taking her life?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists to stop himself from attacking as Naraku lifted Kikyo's corpse into his arms.

"I didn't enjoy it, if that's what your asking. No...it had to be done...even if you hadn't taken Amara...Kikyo would have forced my hand one day by coming after Amara and our child.."

Naraku grinned and it was then Inuyasha noticed the blood coating his lips and dripping from his chin. All Inuyasha had to do was scent the air to realize the blood belonged to Amara. Rage beat at him and he took a step forward.

"Where is my mate?"

Naraku quirked a brow at Inuyasha's growled demand and the way his eyes flashed to red. His demon was surfacing.

"She is inside my castle, where she's been for the past three days."

"Give her to me. I did as you said, I brought you Kikyo, she's dead. Now give me my family!"

Naraku pursed his lips. Keeping his word wasn't something he did, but then again, he had already broken it by hurting Amara. As much as he wanted to keep her and play with her some more, he would return her...till that child was born anyway.

"Very well. Take her back...she hasn't been much fun anyway."

Naraku vanished from sight and the barrier around his castle lifted. Inuyasha ran for the castle, not surprised when demons came out to fight. They tore through the demons and splintered the wood doors apart. The moment they were inside the smell of blood surrounded them. Inuyasha and Miku shared a wide, panicked look.

"Amara."

They whispered simultaneously before quickly following her scent all the way down to the dungeon. Not hesitating, Inuyasha kicked open the door, knocking it from it's hinges and burst inside. He searched the room till his amber eyes found her. A lump formed in his throat and his heart beat frantically. She lay there, not moving, blood seeping from her to soak the ground. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

"..No.."

Rushing to her side, he knelt beside her, not caring that his knees were now covered in her blood and pulled her to him. Cradling her head to his chest he rubbed his cheek along her head and let out a breath of relief as he felt her heart beating. Relief then quickly turned to impotent rage as he noted the chains around her wrists and ankles. Growling, he cut them away from her and paused as he saw the wounds around her wrists. She had tried so hard to get free...

"Amara.."

"She's alive."

Gathering her into his arms, he lifted her up off the ground to cradle her to his chest. The top part of her kimono parted to show the still bleeding bite wound on her breast. His eyes widened and he felt his face go pale. No...he made it in time...three days..Naraku wasn't supposed to touch her...but the evidence was there...the bruises in the shape of Naraku's hands on her upper arms...on the inside of her thigh. How could he let this happen to her? Why couldn't he protect the woman he loved? The backs of his eyes burned with tears as he pressed his lips to her temple, he just wanted to keep her safe...

"Inuyasha...her wounds need tending before she bleeds out.."

It didn't seem as if Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's words. He just stood there, silent in his misery and pain. There was once a time Sesshomaru would have berated his brother for the show of emotions, but that was before he had met Miku. Swallowing hard, he pulled Miku into his arms and held her close. Now that he had Miku, he very well understood his brothers feelings, his actions. If anything were to happen to his beautiful Miku, he wouldn't know what to do. As he held her, he tried again to get Inuyasha moving.

"If you do not get her to Kaede's soon, she will die Inuyasha."

That did the trick. Inuyasha Kissed her head one last time and lead them out of the dungeon and back outside. The whole time, he was plotting out Naraku's death. The bastard would pay for what he had done to Amara, he would die painfully, without mercy.


	26. Full Demon Inuyasha

The journey back to the village was a hard and long one. Three agonizing days of watching Inuyasha cradle Amara's unconscious body close to his chest. Watching him take such tender care of her and constantly placing his palm against her belly to reassure himself their baby still lived. Miku could barely hold it together, seeing her best friend...her sister, hurt so badly. She wanted to help Inuyasha care for Amara, but she kept her distance. Inuyasha was keeping it together just by a thread and she didn't want to trigger a breakdown. But Miku was terrified for Amara...she's been unconscious for three days...much too long.

"Why wont she wake up?"

Sesshomaru's arms came around her at her small, agonized whisper and she was grateful for the support.

"You have to understand Miku, that she endured Naraku's torture for three days, without her powers to help protect her from his evil. Being pregnant has left her vulnerable and weaker. From what I have gathered, she drained herself of her powers to protect the baby...it left her open to attack...and as evil as Naraku is, his mere touch would cause her great pain."

Tears gathered in Miku's sapphire eyes as she noted the wounds and burn marks on Amara's delicate skin. Naraku had branded her, letting Inuyasha know exactly where he had touched her...and there was a very painful looking one resembling Naraku's hand on the inside of her thigh. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Miku turned to look Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"Did he.."

Miku couldn't even say the word, it was so awful. Sesshomaru's golden eyes mirrored the pain and horror in her sapphire eyes as he guessed her question.

"I can't answer that...while his scent is on her I just can't tell if it was from his feeding from her or...something else..."

"But Inuyasha...he believes the worst doesn't he?"

Sesshomaru nodded to confirm her suspicions. No wonder he refused to let her go...

Overhearing Sesshomaru and Miku, Inuyasha's ears flattened as he pressed his cheek to the top of Amara's head. So, not even Sesshomaru could tell whether or not Naraku had raped her. Pain tore his heart apart as he tightened his arms around her and fought the tears that stung the backs of his eyes. He could never forgive himself if she had went through that...he would never forgive himself. Already he hated himself for the pain she went through, the torture. No matter how hard he tried to bandage her wounds to stop the bleeding, it was useless. Blood still soaked through the bandages and covered him. Her skin was pale, almost ghostly, her pulse getting fainter...he was going to lose his family...the thought hit him in the gut as hard as if something had struck him. No..he would not lose them!

"Hang on baby, we're almost there.."

They had just reached the Well, hope sparking in Inuyasha's heart. They were just minutes away from the Village when that small spark of hope died as he heard Amara expel her final breath and her heart ceased to beat.

"...no..."

Inuyasha staggered then fell to his knees. Gods no...she couldn't die! Cupping her pale face in is hands, he choked on a sob as he pressed his cheek to her's...she wasn't breathing. Grief overwhelmed him and he finally broke. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he rocked her in his arms.

"Don't leave me...please...please come back...I can't lose you..."

Miku frowned at Inuyasha's actions, his words sending fear in her heart.

"What are you doing Inuyasha? We have to get her to Kaede..."

She turned to face Sesshomaru for answers, but as she met his gaze her heart skipped a beat at the look of pain in his golden eyes.

"What is it?"

"Amara...she just...died..."

Miku immediately shook her head in denial, refusing to believe it. There was no way Amara could die, no way. Vision blurred by her tears, Miku started for Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru caught her in his arms.

"She's gone, Miku."

"No! She can't be gone. You can save her, just like you did me."

Sesshomaru shook his head, hating himself for having to hurt her even more.

"I can't, Miku. Tenseiga reacted to your death and allowed me to save you...it's not reacting at all right now...I can not use it..."

Screaming, Miku sobbed against Sesshomaru. This wasn't fair!

"Save her, please...save her..."

Unable to stand the pleading and tears, Sesshomaru pulled away from Miku and approached his grieving brother. Kneeling before Inuyasha, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Amara's belly, his eyes widening in shock as he felt the smallest of flutters. The child still lived.

"Little brother, let me take her to the village, perhaps the old Priestess can save her..."

But Inuyasha didn't respond. Not willing to waste anymore time, he simply pulled her body from Inuyasha's arms, cradled her tight in his and ran to the village using every bit of his demon speed. It took him very little time to reach the old priestess named Kaede. Entering the hut, he ignored the others wide and shocked expressions at his sudden appearance. His golden eyes landed on Kaede and he stepped further into the room.

"Priestess, Amara needs your attention, quickly."

"Oh dear lord..what happened to her?"

Quickly, Kaede got to her feet and approached Sesshomaru. Her eye widened as she saw the extent of Amara's injuries while Sesshomaru explained what had happened.

"Naraku kidnapped her?"

"Yes. He held her for three days...he wasn't supposed to touch her unless Inuyasha failed to show up on time...but it's obvious he tortured her from day one..."

Placing her hand to Amara's belly, Kaede blinked and the color drained from her face. With shaky fingers, she felt for a pulse against Amara's wrist...there was none.

"...she's dead Sesshomaru...she has no pulse..."

"Dead?"

"What?"

Sesshomaru ignored The Demon Slayer and Monks outburst. Clearing his throat, he shifted Amara in his arms.

"The child still lives. She only just stopped breathing...you have to try and bring her back. Inuyasha wont survive if he loses both his mate and child."

"Lay her down over here. I might can save her life."

Everyone turned a shocked look to Kagome. They all knew Kagome was jealous of Amara's relationship with Inuyasha. Having everyone's eyes on her, made Kagome uncomfortable. Wringing her fingers together, she toed the floor with the tip of her shoe.

"Look, I know she and I haven't gotten along very well. But she saved my life when she didn't have too. Besides, I wont let Inuyasha suffer without doing everything I can to prevent it."

Without arguing, Sesshomaru carefully placed Amara on the bedding in the corner and stepped back.

"Do what you can, but if I suspect you have other intentions, I will kill you."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome shoved him aside and knelt down beside Amara.

"What more can I do? She's already dead. If I wanted her to stay that way, I wouldn't have even offered to help."

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he stood back with his arms crossed over his chest, keeping an eye on her. Having everyone watch her made her nervous, but she sucked in a calming breath and began the steps to CPR. Hopefully she could bring Amara back, her death would destroy Inuyasha.

* * *

Back towards the well, Miku had finally managed to get Inuyasha on his feet. With his arm around her shoulders, she supported his weight and helped him walk. The poor guy, he was devastated.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You know Amara, she has a canny way of not dying. She'll be okay. Sesshomaru will save her, you'll see."

Inuyasha's golden eyes were dull and empty. It was like he had already given up hope.

"She died...right in my arms...I heard her final breath, felt her heart stop.."

Tears welled in Miku's eyes, but she forced them back. She had to stay strong for Inuyasha.

"She'll come back to us. She'll heal and then in a few months your baby will be born and you guys get to be parents.."

As much as she tried to stay positive, as much as she tried to cheer him up, her attempts were futile. He was so deep in his grief it was like he couldn't even hear her. Fighting back her own grief, she focused on getting him to the village. They were just outside of it when a few villagers conversation reached their ears.

"Did you see Lady Amara? That demon rushed her to Priestess Kaede's, but she was covered in blood...she didn't look good from what I saw."

"I heard she died...can you believe it? Poor girl, she was pregnant too. How tragic, I can't imagine how poor Inuyasha feels right now. To lose both your wife and child? Terrible."

THAT reached Inuyasha. His knees gave out, his sudden weight dragging Miku down to the ground as he knelt in the dirt.

"She's really gone...I let her die...I didn't protect her..."

Getting to her feet, Miku stood in front of Inuyasha worrying her lower lip. Damn what a bad time for people to be talking.

"Inuyasha...please calm down. Amara is strong, you know that. How many times has she "died" in the last sixty years? She always comes back...always..."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha refuted her words. Not this time...Naraku took his family away from him for good. Unable to handle it, his grief and rage swirled inside of him till he could take it no longer. Without Amara and their child, he had no meaning. Life was pointless without them. He didn't want to be here anymore...he didn't want to think...to be haunted by memories of her...he couldn't do it again...not again.

_Let it go...if you let your humanity go you wont be haunted by memories of her...you'll be free..._

That was the only option...he had to let his demon take control...it was the only way he could survive losing Amara. Closing his eyes, he let go.

"Inuyasha.."

Kneeling down in front of him, Miku placed her hand on his arm. Her touch caused him to open his eyes and when she saw them she gasped. His eyes were slowly turning demon red.

"No..Inuyasha no!"

Cupping his cheeks in her hands she tried to ground him.

"Don't you do this Inuyasha! Keep control. You can't let go of your humanity...you can't."

He wouldn't listen though. The red continued to swallow the gold and at this point Miku was ready to panic.

"Amara and your baby need you!"

He growled then, a low guttural sound that sent a chill down her spine.

"Amara and my child are gone!"

As his words ended, his eyes changed completely to red and his fangs and claws lengthened. His demon was in total control.

"Inuyasha!"

Those eerie red eyes narrowed on Miku. There was absolutely no recognition in them as he stared at her. Shaking her head she gave in to the tears she held back.

"Don't do this Inuyasha..."

But it was already done. Snarling, the now demon crazed Inuyasha shoved Miku back, his claws slicing through her shoulder and arm. As she lay there on the ground expecting Inuyasha to attack her, she was surprised to see him pause. His blood red gaze went to her injured arm and for just a split second, she thought she saw recognition enter his eyes...pain and guilt.

"Inuyasha?"

Covering his face with his hands, he shook his head. Even with his demon in control, the pain wouldn't ebb!

"Get..away..from..me."

Sapphire eyes wide, Miku did as he said without hesitation. Jumping to her feet, she ran as fast as she could into the village. His anguished cry made her cringe, but she didn't stop or go back to him. She needed to get Sesshomaru...he was the only one who could subdue Inuyasha. Making it to Kaede's, she shoved past the bamboo pelt door and froze as the first thing she saw was Kagome leaned over Amara's body. Rage boiled instantly in her blood.

"What are YOU doing?!"

Just as she started for Kagome, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her from behind and held her back.

"She is helping Miku. She is trying to bring Amara back."

That calmed her down a little, but still...Kagome wanted Amara dead...why would she try to save her?

"Better not do anything suspicious..."

"Enough Miku. What happened to your arm?"

"My arm?"

"You are bleeding.."

Taking her attention away from Kagome, Miku turned her gaze to her arm where it was, indeed bleeding. Which then reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru you have to hurry. Inuyasha, he let his demon take control...he's not himself..."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes hardened as he stepped back to leave.

"You will stay in here with Amara, where it is safe. I will go deal with my brother."

Miku followed that order only because she didn't trust Kagome with Amara. As Sesshomaru exited the hut, Sango and Miroku followed him to help with their grief stricken friend. It wasn't but moments after that, that Kagome gasped as she grasped Amara's wrist.

"I-I got a pulse!"

Both Miku and Kaede rushed to Amara's side. Kaede confirmed that Amara did have a pulse and the news struck Miku hard. Kneeling beside Amara, Miku laid her head down on her best friends chest and wept. This way Miku could feel and hear the evidence of Amara's life herself. She lay like that for several minutes when something stroked over her hair.

"...Miku...don't...cry..."

That voice sent such relief through her, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Lifting her head, she stared into Amara's emerald orbs. Gods she couldn't believe she was back.

"Oh Amara...I'm so glad your alive."

Sure, she was alive, but she hurt all over. Her head felt like it was splitting in two, her chest hurt and just everything hurt.

"What are you talking about, Miku? What happened?"

"We came and rescued you from Naraku...you were terribly wounded and on our way back here you...kinda...died on us...you stopped breathing..."

Immediately her hands went to her belly, panic crossing her features.

"My baby?"

Miku covered Amara's hand with her own and felt the slight fluttering of life. Both Amara and Miku breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're both fine...thank god.."

"Inuyasha...where is he?"

Sighing, Miku wiped the tears from her face as she answered.

"He didn't take your dying so well...he fell apart and his demon took over..."

Amara's eyes widened, it was then she noted the blood on Miku's arm. She was hurt.

"Did he do that to you?"

"It was an accident...Sesshomaru and the others are out there now trying to calm him down."

Shaking her head, Amara forced herself to sit up.

"They won't be able to help him. I have to go."

"No you will not. They can handle it. You are hurt and just came back from the dead, Amara. You can't be up moving."

"Miku, Inuyasha needs me. He wont come out of it unless he sees me.."

"But.."

"No buts.."

Growling in irritation, Miku helped Amara to her feet and kept her close so she didn't over exert herself.

* * *

Outside things weren't going so well. Inuyasha was in a rage mixed with pain. Even letting his humanity go, letting his demon take over wasn't helping. He hurt so badly, he just wanted it to stop.

"Inuyasha you have to calm down. Amara can be saved."

Inuyasha only glared at his brother.

"She..is..dead."

Growling, Inuyasha attacked the three standing in his way of utter destruction.

* * *

"Amara please...you're too hurt for this..."

Miku was correct in that statement, but Amara had no choice. She could hear the sounds of battle, smell blood that belonged to their friends as well as Inuyasha. She had to stop this and bring him back to himself before someone got seriously injured.

"I can't let him or anyone else be hurt Miku. I have to stop him...I'm the only one who can."

"But if he hurts you..."

"He wont. I'm his mate, I carry his child...he would never hurt me...his demon is the one who marked me...he will recognize me no matter how far gone he is."

It took them several more minutes to reach the fight and as they did Amara's eyes widened and Miku gasped. Both Sango and Miroku were wounded and Inuyasha had Sesshomaru pinned to a tree choking him. Miku released Amara in a panic at seeing Sesshomaru being choked. She started for Inuyasha, but Amara stopped her.

"I will handle this.."

Bracing a hand against her belly, Amara pushed the pain aside and slowly approached Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha let him go"

Her voice penetrated the red haze in his mind, causing him to turn his head to the side. The moment those red orbs landed on her, recognition showed in his eyes.

"...A-Amara..."

"Yes...it's me...please...let your brother go before you kill him..."

His hold on Sesshomaru's throat tightened even more for just a second before he tossed him to the side and turned to face Amara fully. His blood red gaze stared at her in confusion, but he didn't make a move towards her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Amara stepped closer to him. She was but mere inches from him when his eyes narrowed and he snarled at her.

"trick...you are...dead..."

Shaking her head, Amara closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her cheek against his chest she held him close.

"This is me...please...come back...I need you..."

Inuyasha growled in rage as she touched him and he raised a clawed hand to attack, but he felt something kick against his stomach and it gave him pause. Blinking he lowered his hand to her belly to discover the kicking was coming from inside her.

"It's your baby Inuyasha...our baby..."

He caught her scent then and instantly he calmed. His other hand came up to bury in her hair as he held her close. Bending his head, he buried his face in the crook of her neck so he could breathe in her scent. Yes...this was his Amara...his mate. Amara knew exactly the moment his demon finally retreated and Inuyasha came back to his senses...his arms tightened exponentially and she felt tears drip against her skin. Rubbing his back, she soothed him.

"Sshh, baby, I'm here, I'm right here."

"I lost you...you died right in my arms..."

"It's okay, Inuyasha...I'm alive..."

But she was hurt...he could still smell the blood that seeped from her wounds. He still allowed her to be harmed...yet again. And what scared him the most was the one question that has went unanswered...

"...what did he do to you?"

"What Naraku is best at...he tortured me mentally and physically..."

"..physically...what did he do?"

Amara's hands paused on his back at his question. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"...nothing..."

She lied...Inuyasha knew instantly that she told a lie. Her hesitation and the crack in her voice told him all he needed to know. His heart shattering, he sank down to his knees, pulling her with him.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.."

Amara kept her arms tight around him and she gently rocked him. One hand rubbed his back while the other combed through his hair. She hadn't wanted him to know, but she should have known better than to try and hide anything from her half-demon mate. Inuyasha had a sharp nose, not to mention Naraku hadn't exactly went out of his way to try and hide what he had done to her.

"Don't do this to yourself Inuyasha. This is not your fault."

"Yes it is...I...I failed you...again. I let you be harmed...I almost lost you again..."

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep a breath and winced as a sharp pain went through her. Pulling back from him, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to say this again and you better damn well listen. What Naraku did to me is NOT your fault."

"But..."

"NO! He came and kidnapped me. He hurt me...not you. You did everything right...he broke his word...you are not at fault."

"I took too long to kill Kikyo..."

Feathering her thumbs over his cheek bones she shook her head and pressed her forehead against his.

"That's only natural sweetie...you are not a murderer...it was unfair of that bastard to give you that task...I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't done it..."

Guilt gnawed at his gut. He almost didn't kill Kikyo and that felt like a betrayal to Amara...

"...I...I almost didn't...kill her..."

He waited for the pain to enter her eyes, for the look of betrayal and hate...but it never came.

"That's okay...I never would have asked you to choose between us like that...I know I wanted you to drop her...but I never would have asked you to kill her or anyone else to save me...that would have been unfair and wrong of me..."

She was just too good to be true. What had he ever done to deserve such a wonderful woman? Tightening his arms around her, he pulled her against his chest and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you, Amara...I love you so much..."

Closing her eyes, Amara leaned against him, letting the warmth of his body chase the chills away from hers.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. To the moon and back.."


	27. Healing

_Four Months Later_

Inuyasha stood back, his golden gaze watching his mate with intensity. After her kidnapping months ago, he never went far from her and always made sure she was within eyesight. Already she was seven months along in her pregnancy and much more vulnerable. Of course he had to admit, he found her absolutely adorable with her belly rounded with the growth of their child. She was so big now, she needed help sitting and getting up. Amara was stunning and he couldn't help but admire her strength. What she went through, the trauma of what Naraku did to her, anyone would have succumbed to depression and isolated themselves...not Amara though. His wife was strong and while she still had the occasional nightmare, she didn't allow it to rule her. She still smiled and laughed. She enjoyed life and she welcomed his touch when he was sure she wouldn't. He had been prepared to not be intimate with her for a very, very long time, but once again, she surprised him.

Her spiritual powers had finally rejuvenated and she cleared her body of Naraku's evil miasma. Looking at her, one would never guess the pain she had been through. Fighting Naraku's poison had been hard for her, especially being pregnant...but she survived and there was no damage to the child growing within her. Inuyasha couldn't help the love that swelled within his heart. This was all he had ever wanted...a family...someone to love him unconditionally. Amara was his salvation.

"I've never seen you look so peaceful, Inuyasha."

He cut his gaze to the side to look at Kagome for just a second before he returned his sights back to Amara.

"I've never felt peace before now."

Kagome watched him watch Amara. His eyes were an open book and he wore a soft, contented smile. This was how he always looked when he was looking at Amara. There was no denying his happiness. Her half-demon had finally found the love he had been seeking.

"I'm happy for you...you deserve this."

He scoffed at that as he folded his arms in the sleeves of his Kimono. Kagome was wrong about that...so very wrong.

"I do not deserve her. I've done nothing but bring her pain all these years...I do not understand how she continued to love me all this time, while I broke her heart over and over..."

Rubbing her arm, Kagome turned her gaze on her rival in love, but did not glower at Amara or hold any ill will towards the woman.

"That's the type of person she is, Inuyasha. She loves with her whole heart and soul...it's pure, untainted love. All these years, regardless of the pain she's suffered, her love has remained strong for you."

Unlike Kagome herself, who bore anger and jealousy over Kikyo and even more at Amara...who even held ill will towards Inuyasha...how could she have ever thought she was right for him? While Amara showed signs of jealousy towards Kikyo, she never allowed it to darken her heart or love for the man she loved. In the end, Amara only wanted Inuyasha to be happy, even if it was with another woman. Lucky her she ended up being the one he needed and Kagome was...happy for both Inuyasha and Amara. Their love created life and showed that they were truly destined to be together. A soft smile formed across her lips as she watched Amara hum and caress her belly with love in her eyes. This was right.

Inuyasha knew Kagome spoke the truth, but it didn't help ease the pain and guilt inside his heart. He had hurt the only woman to ever love him for exactly who he was...he had let their bitterest enemy get his hands on her and torture her. Gods how he hated himself for that. Amara wouldn't share the details of her time with Naraku, but he saw the shadows and pain in her eyes every time he asked. Eventually, he stopped asking. To be honest, he didn't want to know...the details would kill him for sure and he was positive that's why Amara refused to discuss them. Even in her time of need, she thought of him first. Shaking his head, he rubbed his palm over his face tiredly. Sleep was complicated anymore. He was terrified if he let himself sleep through the night, Naraku would steal Amara away again and that was something his mind couldn't handle. The fear was strong enough to keep him wide awake all night long. He took power naps, but that was about it. Protecting Amara was top priority and he'd be damned if he let sleep get in his way. Closing his eyes, he stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes to rid them of the sleep. He didn't have time for such a trivial thing. He stiffened slightly as he felt fingers brush through his bangs. Assuming it was Kagome, he opened his eyes to glower at her with a frown and request she not touch him so intimately anymore, but his words caught in his throat as he stared into emerald instead of brown.

"You better wipe that frown off your face, My Love, or you'll hurt my feelings and make me cry."

His eyes widened at her words and he stammered to try and prevent just that. Wrinkling her nose in amusement Amara tried to hide the smile at his panicked gaze. Cupping his cheek in her palm, she calmed him.

"I was just kidding Inuyasha. I'm not THAT hormonal."

He quirked a brow at that and scoffed.

"Yeah, says the woman who sat in the middle of the floor sobbing for two hours because she accidentally spilled tea on someone."

Amara pursed her lips as a light blush dusted her cheeks at the reminder of the morning events. Her belly had gotten much larger and it put her off balance a lot and it caused her to bump into Miroku and spill his tea on him...HOT tea.

"I caused Miroku to get burned over my clumsiness..."

Inuyasha just grinned as he pulled her to him so he could hold her.

"It wasn't a severe burn and the pervert told you repeatedly that he was fine. There was no need in getting so upset. Besides, it wouldn't have happened if he wasn't being a lecher and trying to grope Sango. He should have been paying attention."

Huffing Amara simply stuck her tongue out at her mate and crossed her arms over her chest. This action caused Inuyasha to chuckle and kiss the tip of her nose. Sure she was being a little childish, but it was cute in his opinion.

"You know, we have less than two months till our baby is here. And we have yet to discuss names."

Amara's eyes lit up like stars at his words and she smiled brightly.

"You want to help me?"

"Of course. It's my child too you know."

Giddy with excitement, Amara took his hand and led him to a tree where they could sit and talk about their child's name. Sitting between Inuyasha's legs with her back against his chest and his arms around her and his palms on her belly, Amara sighed in contentment. This was the best feeling in the world.

"So...I already have a name in mind if its girl...if you don't mind that is..."

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Inuyasha placed a tender kiss to her throat before nodding his consent.

"Are you going to share?"

Covering his hands with her's atop her belly, she leaned back so her cheek was pressed against his.

"I would like to name her Kaori...Kaori Izayoi.."

She felt Inuyasha tense up, before wide eyes turned to look at her in complete astonishment.

"...you...you want to name our child after my...mother?"

Amara nodded in confirmation and her heart clenched at the emotion that entered his gaze.

"If you wish, we will just name her Izayoi and leave Kaori off...I know it's highly unusual to have two names...but I thought it would be nice...in memory of your mother..."

Inuyasha choked on his emotions, mostly the absolute love he felt for this woman. She was ever thinking of him and it warmed his heart that she wanted to name their child after his mother if it was a girl. Closing his eyes, he squeezed her tightly and buried his face in her neck.

"Kaori Izayoi it is then. It's a beautiful name."

Smiling, Amara stroked his fingers with hers while she let him get his composure back.

"You get to pick the name for if it's a boy, Inuyasha. I leave it for you to decide."

Inuyasha turned his gaze up just enough to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nodding, he turned his gaze to her belly, where he felt their child kicking against his palms. What would be a good name for a boy?

"...Toshiro?"

He cut his gaze up to her again as he spoke, to judge her reaction. She simply smiled and nodded.

"If that's the name you want, then that will be it."

"Do you like it? Should I pick a second name just in case?"

"No darling, I like Toshiro. It's a very nice name and I think it will fit just perfectly."

* * *

Far off in the distance, within the remains of a village that was destroyed over sixty years ago, stood a demon wearing a bamboo pelt. This demon stood over an unmarked grave, clutching the shards of the jewel he possessed while he plotted his next move against his enemies. This would be a great way to deal with his adversaries. Grinning and laughing darkly, he dropped two shards inside the grave to land upon the bones that lay within.

"Awaken, Kaoru. Awaken and fulfill that which you failed to do sixty years ago."

The sky darkened as rain clouds rolled in and opened up to water the earth. The down pour didn't faze the demon as he continued to grin, staring into the grave.

"You have unfinished business, Kaoru, I can help you accomplish this goal."

Lightening flashed and thunder clapped as the jewel shards power caused flesh to regrow on the bones of the dead man. Right there, within minutes, it wasn't simply bones that filled the grave...it was a whole body. Suddenly those eyes shot open and dark, brown glared at the demon standing above him.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who is going to help you acquire what you most desire."

Looking down at his newly formed body, Kaoru rose a suspicious brow at the demon before him. Help him acquire what he most desires? Just how would this...abomination do that?

"And what do you know of my desires, demon?"

"I Know you wish Amara dead. The woman who let your parents die then also allowed your village to burn to the ground and the death of your little sister, Kaori."

That name alone sent Kaorus' blood boiling. That bitch had yet to perish?

"I would have thought she'd be dead by now."

"She is not. She is alive, mated to Inuyasha and expecting her first child."

As if he didn't have enough reasons to hate that half-breed witch. Here she was, happy and content with her half-breed lover and about to bring another abomination into the world. No. He would not allow it. She didn't deserve this happiness and with his renewed life, he would make her suffer. He would finally end her life.


	28. Unfinished Business

"Should we be this far from Kaede's? I mean...what with you hurting and such."

Sighing wearily, Amara shot Miku a drool look. She was such a worrywart! So, she'd been having some back and stomach cramps. It was what happened when you had a child growing inside you.

"Will you calm down, Miku. I am fine. It's nothing major, really."

"How do you know? This is your first child. You've never been pregnant before, so how can you judge if its nothing or not?"

"Little Miss Kaori is not due for another two months."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Miku huffed. Amara was being so stubborn!

"Ever heard the term "premature child birth?" Babies come early all the time. And if you go into labor this far from Inuyasha he will kill me!"

Rolling her eyes at Miku, Amara smacked her on the shoulder while also chuckling at the fear in Miku's eyes. Inuyasha was being overly protective and really annoying Amara lately. She understood his fear and the reason behind his crazy protectiveness, but honestly, she needed some space. And she figured bringing Miku along would help keep him from flipping out, but it was proving to be just as bad as if she brought Inuyasha along.

"Stop being a pansy ass. Since when are you scared of Inuyasha?"

"Since you two mated and your ass got pregnant."

Sticking her tongue out at Miku, Amara flipped her the bird.

"You two are driving me insane. I am capable of doing stuff on my own."

Grinning, Miku patted Amara's belly affectionately.

"Yeah, sure you can. That's why you need assistance to sit down, get up and get dressed."

A blush colored Amara's cheeks and she huffed. That was a low blow! It was hard to maneuver around with her belly as big as it was.

"Woman, you try being pregnant and see how easy it is for you!"

"Naw. I think I will pass on that. Doesn't look like it's the life for me."

"Guess you and Sesshomaru better not get friendly then. I'm sure fertility runs in the family and with him being full demon, mmmm."

Face now scarlet red, Miku gaped at Amara with wide, shocked eyes.

"W-What? I never said...we're not even...ugh!"

Miku felt her face burning, all the way to the top of her ears and she groaned as Amara burst out laughing. She was the devil! Evil evil devil!

"It's going to happen, My Love. Demons are naturally very sexual beings and in order to mate, you have to, well, mate."

Covering her face with her hands Miku shook her head violently as Amara's words conjured up images in her head, very inappropriate images.

"Stoooooop it! You are the meanest, most cruel woman in the world!"

"I am simply preparing you."

"Do not want!"

Laughing at Miku slapping her hands over her ears and singing loudly to herself, Amara patted her on the back. Poor girl was in for a very interesting time being in a relationship with Sesshomaru.

"I really think we should head back though. We've wandered too far from the vill-"

Amara jerked her head to Miku as her words were abruptly cut off and she dropped to the ground without moving. Eyes wide with sudden fear and worry, Amara nudged Miku with her foot.  
"Miku? Miku what's wrong? Miku!"

With great effort, Amara managed to kneel on the ground to see what was wrong with Miku. Brushing her hand through Miku's blonde hair, Amara gasped as she saw the bloody wound at Miku's right temple. What the hell? Emerald orbs searched for the cause and she found it. Mere inches away, lay a rock with Miku's blood covering one side. Someone had threw a rock at her head and knocked her out cold! Searching the area, she didn't see anyone...so who could have possibly done it? Returning her attention back to Miku, Amara laid her fingers to the wound gently and just as she was about to start healing it, a voice froze her.

"I finally found you, Lady Amara."

Blinking, Amara turned her gaze up to see a male standing just outside the trees. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders and covered one side of his face. He wore a plain male kimono and held a sword at his side. Who the hell was this man?

"Who are you and what do you want? Did you do this to my friend? I demand answers, immediately."

"Do you not remember me, Amara?"

She started to shake her head no, but stopped mid way as she met his brown eyes...brown eyes filled with hatred and loathing. Amara's eyes widened in recognition. She would know those cold, hate filled eyes anywhere.

"...Kaoru..."

An evil smirk donned his lips then. So she did remember him, did she. Tightening his fingers around the hilt of his sword, he took a step towards her.

"Correct."

"...but...how? You haven't aged a single day...it's been sixty years...I thought you we-"

"Dead?"

At her nod, he took another step forward.

"I was. I died that day you abandoned the village to save yourself...died the day Kaori did."

Amara flinched at the mention of the village and Kaori's demise. It hurt, even to this day.

"But I was resurrected to full fill some unfinished business."

Cold dread filled Amara at his words. Unfinished business? Considering he was here, had been looking for her and while he was alive he tried to kill her...his unfinished business was no secret...

Kaoru was here to kill her...

Sixty years ago that threat would have made her laugh...hell just a year ago it would have made her laugh...but not this time...this time she had so much to lose. Placing her other hand over her belly, she swallowed as she felt the slight kick.

"Please Kaoru...please don't do this. I never meant for Kaori to die. I loved her."

"You think that matters to me? You let my whole family die...my parents then my sister."

Bracing both her hands on the ground, she pushed herself to her feet, still pleading with Kaoru.

"I can not fight you Kaoru...as you can plainly see I am with child...please don't make me risk my child's life...Kaori's memory will live on...I intend to name my baby after her if it comes out a girl and I'm almost positive it will be a she..."

Kaoru just narrowed his gaze in disgust and raised his sword. That was suppose to comfort him? Having her name her monster child after his sister? What bullshit was that?

"As if I would let you name that abomination after my sister. I will make sure it never comes into this world!"

Amara gasped as Kaoru charged her. Back peddling away from Miku, Amara threw up a barrier just as his sword would have ran her through.

"Why should you get to live happily ever after while my sister lays dead? Why do you get to carry a child when you stole that from Kaori! That's all she ever wanted, was a child."

While his words brought her pain, it also pissed her off. Narrowing her eyes on him, she shook her head.

"I did not kill Kaori. You rendered me unable to defend her! YOU brought the demons into the village that killed her, YOU Kaoru, not I."

Snarling in rage, Kaoru drew back and hit her barrier with his sword again with inhuman strength that sent her slamming back into a tree, shattering her barrier. Pain shot through her back as she slid to the ground. Gritting her teeth in agony, she peeked over at Miku to make sure she was left unharmed before returning her sights to Kaoru. How had he managed to do that? No human could posses the strength to send her flying while she had a barrier up. It was then, staring at him, that she realized he possessed a shard of the jewel.

_I've been resurrected to full fill some unfinished business_

This was Naraku's doing...Naraku brought Kaoru back and set him on her. The damned bastard would pay! If she lost her child over this fiasco, she was going to obliterate the mother fucker!

Her thoughts distracted her for a split second and that second cost her. With more speed than she expected, he charged for her again and she only had time to summon her sword in her hand to block his blade. As the metal clashed, it shook her arm and sent vibrations through her whole body. Suddenly everything happened at once, an agonizing pain shot from her back to her stomach and she felt liquid soak her thighs...

Her water just broke...

Eyes wide with fear at what just happened, Amara fought through the pain of the sudden contractions hitting her and pushed back against Kaoru's blade as best she could. But it was futile as he realized what had happened just as she did. Face contorted in rage, he pushed back against her.

"I will not allow that thing to be born."

Quicker than she could follow, he pulled a dagger from his hip with his free hand and embedded it within her ribs. The pain of the contractions, the blade and the fear of losing her child hit Amara at once and she screamed out in utter agony, tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her pale cheeks. Certain he had pretty well done what he had come to do, Kaoru withdrew. He wanted Amara to suffer and the best way to do that was for her to live with the knowledge that she lost her child. There was no way that baby would survive now.


	29. A Mothers Love

Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru and the others plotting against Naraku when an agonized scream ended all conversation. This scream held pain and fear within it.

"...Amara..."

A breeze blew by then and it carried both Amara and Miku's blood on it, causing both brothers to take off at a dead run in the direction their females were in.

Slumped against the tree, Amara writhed in absolute pain as she applied as much pressure to her wound as possible and sobbed. She couldn't lose her baby...she couldn't.

"Please be okay...please."

This was how Inuyasha found her. Skidding to a stop, he stared wide eyed at Amara's condition while Sesshomaru immediately went to check on a still unconscious Miku. Inuyasha couldn't seem to make himself move till Amara screamed again. His ears flattened at the pain that laced that scream and rushed forward. Landing on his knees before her, he hovered his hands not sure what to do.

"My god...Amara..."

He noted the dagger and the soaked ground right under her. What the hell happened here? Swallowing, he cupped her face in his hands to drag her eyes up to his. He cringed at the pain and tears in her beautiful green eyes.

"What happened?"

She shook her head violently and breathed deeply to try and calm herself.

"M-my...water...broke..."

His eyes widened like saucers.

"What?"

"Dammit Inuyasha, she is in labor!"

Sesshomaru growled as he picked Miku up. He had no patience for his brothers dense head currently.

"We have no time for this Inuyasha. Grab her and lets get her back to the old Priestess. She's losing blood and that's bad for both her and the child."

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he gently lifted Amara in his arms.

"Baby what happened...who hurt you?"

Gripping the front of his robe in her fist till her her knuckles turned white, Amara tried to explain.  
"...Naraku...brought Kaoru back from the dead...he came...after me..."

"Kaoru?"

Inuyasha never thought he'd hear that name again. His blood boiled, his demon scratching to come out and demand blood for yet another attack on his mate and child.

More than that...why couldn't he fucking protect them?! He's done nothing but keep his eyes on Amara these past months and the one time...one fucking time he lets her out of his sight and he finds her with a dagger in her side and in premature labor. What was his deal? Why couldn't he keep her safe? How many times would this happen, before the day came where he didn't make it in time to save her? Amara let out another agonizing scream and sobbed afterwards. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the pain he heard in her screams. Picking up his speed he got her to Kaede's rather quick, but she wasn't there. In panic mode, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Lay her down on the bedding Inuyasha and go find that woman. I will stay and watch over her till you return."

Inuyasha didn't want to leave Amara's side, but knew he had no choice. As carefully and gently as he could, he laid her down on the bedding and pressed a kiss to her brow before darting out of the hut and through the village.

"KAEDE!"

After about five minutes of shouting for her at the top of his lungs, he found her tending a flesh wound to a farmers leg. Rushing to her side, he hurried her along.

"What is it Inuyasha? Why are you acting like a madman?"

"It's Amara. She needs you, NOW. She was attacked and is wounded AND in labor!"

Kaede's one eye widened in panic at the news. Immediately she got to her feet and as fast as she could she followed Inuyasha back to her hut. She cringed as she heard Amara's screams. She's never heard such pain before. Entering the hut she gasped at the blood that soaked the bedding. This was bad, very very bad. Going to Amara's side, she grabbed a cloth to wipe the sweat from Amara's face.

"Dear gods, child. This is too early for the baby to be born."

Amara choked on a sob and shook her head, her eyes swimming with tears.

"...the dagger..."

Kaede frowned at her words and looked to Inuyasha who pointed to the dagger that was stabbed into Amara. Kaede paled at seeing that.

"Good lord, Inuyasha remove it quickly."

"What? But she will bleed more if I remove it!"

"If you do not you risk it harming the child."

"But.."

"Pull it out Inuyasha, NOW!"

Inuyasha winced at Amara's scream and did as demanded. Kneeling beside his mate, he gripped the hilt of the dagger and jerked it free. His face paled as blood poured from the wound and he turned panicked amber eyes to Kaede.

"Now what?"

"We have to take the baby, immediately."

Amara shook her head violently at that.

"NO! It's too early, you said it yourself."

"Amara, I have no choice. You are losing too much blood, the child will not survive if it stays within you..."

Tears streamed down Amara's face and Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest. He hated seeing her like this. He felt his heart breaking at the turmoil and agony in her eyes.

"I will have to cut you open and pull it from your abdomen. You can not birth the child naturally, the strain and pushing will only cause you to bleed out. This is the only way to ensure you both survive..."

Covering her face with her hands, Amara continued to sob, but she nodded her consent. She would agree to anything if it meant her baby survived.

"Please...just save my baby..."

"Inuyasha you go sit above her and hold her hands. Lord Sesshomaru, I will need your help as well."

Placing Miku gently on the floor, Sesshomaru moved to where Inuyasha had sat beside Amara. As if reading her mind, he immediately placed several rags against the wound in Amara's side and applied pressure to slow the bleeding. Kaede nodded in approval as she gathered all her materials she needed to do this operation. Neither Amara or the child would die today. Kaede would make sure of that

* * *

A sound broke through the darkness surrounding Amara. Frowning in her sleep, she struggled to open her eyes to find the source of the sound ringing in her ears. Everything was blurry and Amara was very groggy as she blinked repeatedly to clear her vision. The sound...it was crying...it was...a baby? Amara laid there staring at the ceiling and frowning. A baby? A couple seconds went by then her eyes widened and she gasped. Her baby! She remembered now, she had been in so much pain, she couldn't stay conscious when Kaede started to cut into her abdomen to retrieve the baby. How long had she been out? And why didn't she hurt anymore? She wanted to sit up, but couldn't. So, turning her head to the side, her heart melted immediately as her gaze focused on Inuyasha cradling their child in his arms and gently rocking it to calm it down. It was the most precious sight she's ever seen and it brought tears to her eyes. Her baby survived, thank the gods.

"Inuyasha.."

Her voice came out in a whisper due to all her screaming, she had nearly lost it entirely. Even so, he heard her and his amber orbs looked up to her and she saw the relief in his gaze. He had been worried about her. Scooting to sit beside his mate, he looked at the baby in his arms then to Amara.

"Amara, meet our daughter, Kaori."

Gently, Inuyasha placed Kaori on Amara's chest and immediately the crying stopped. Amara stared at her daughter with tears streaming down her face. She was so beautiful. Her hair was a mixture of both her parents, red and silver, almost like a strawberry blonde color and she had those adorable ears with silver tips. She was perfect.

"Do you want to know the color of her eyes?"

Sniffling, Amara nodded. Smiling lovingly, Inuyasha stroked her hair back and placed his other hand over hers as she held Kaori.

"Their green like her mothers, with a touch of amber."

Amara smiled at that. She was certainly a mixture of both her parents.

"and she got your fox traits also."

Amara frowned and glanced over at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

Smiling, he gently unwrapped the cloth the baby was in to show Amara the little bushy tail attached to Kaori's backside. It was the same as her ears, strawberry blonde with a silver tip.

"I will have to make her a pendent soon enough then."

Amara said as she wrapped the cloth back around Kaori and snuggled her close. While she didn't want Kaori to be ashamed of her demon half, she refused to let her get picked on and bullied. It wouldn't bold well for the bullies or their parents. Turning her gaze up to Inuyasha, she pursed her lips.

"You aren't upset that she took more after me than you...are you?"

Chuckling, Inuyasha shook his head and kissed her brow.

"No, I'm glad she did. I would rather have my daughter look like her beautiful mother than my ugly ass. That would just be cruel to her."

"You are not ugly..."

Stretching out beside Amara, Inuyasha rested on his side with his elbow propped against the floor so he could rest his head in his palm.

"Still wouldn't want my daughter to look just like me. Now, if we have a boy, it'd be different. He will need to have my masculine looks. A female should look feminine."

Shaking her head, Amara smiled at Inuyasha. He was so weird sometimes.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"but you love me."

"Yes. Yes I do. Very much so."

She loved her tiny little family more than anything and she thanked the gods Kaori was healthy and there was no damage to her. Pressing her lips to Kaori's forehead, Amara kissed her and hugged her close. No harm will ever come to her child and anyone who tried would not live to regret such a foolish action.


	30. Godmother

Several weeks passed by as Amara recovered from Kaoru's attack and giving birth to Kaori. Her recovery was slow considering the extent of damage that was done and the amount of blood that was lost, but with the help of Inuyasha and the rest of her friends, it was coming along. What bothered Amara the most though, was she couldn't do much with her daughter. The most she could do was hold Kaori and feed her and that was only sometimes, even then she needed assistance to do that much. Inuyasha was doing most of the work and it made her feel absolutely terrible. Even now, he was changing Kaori and putting her in a clean outfit.

"Inuyasha.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you have to take care of Kaori by yourself..."

Finished with changing her, Inuyasha picked her up and turned to give Amara a confused look. Just what was she saying?

"what are you talking about?"

"You know...I can't help do anything...you're stuck doing it all yourself..."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha shook his head.

"You are recovering, Amara. Do you honestly think I hold that against you? Am I not the one harping on you constantly about healing and restricting what you do?"

"Yes, but.."

"No, no buts. I enjoy taking care of our daughter. It's really not as scary as I thought it would be. Besides, I'm her father, it's my duty to care for her well being. Just as it is my duty to ensure the health and well being of my mate, and last I checked, that was you Amara."

Pursing her lips, Amara sighed and gave in.

"I suppose you have a point."

"There's no suppose to it. You've took care of me all these years, it's time you took a break and let me take care of you for once."

A loud shuffle outside the hut stopped Amara's response. Raising a brow, she frowned just slightly as an overly excited Miku stumbled inside, a less than happy Sesshomaru right behind her. Sesshomaru's golden gaze glared at the back of Miku's head and Amara had to stifle a grin at that.

"I apologize for the rude interruption, but Miku couldn't seem to wait any longer to visit."

Letting out a small giggle, Amara shook her head. They were both being silly.

"It's quite alright. I'm happy to see you both. I don't find it rude at all."

Clapping her hands ecstatically, Miku rushed over to sit beside Amara and take her hand. What she wanted to do was hug her, but knew she couldn't with the injuries Amara had suffered.

"I'm so glad you and baby Kaori are both okay. You have no idea how terrified I was when I woke to find out what had happened."

Squeezing her best friends hand, Amara tried to ease any guilt Miku might feel.

"I'm glad you got knocked unconscious. I'm sure Kaoru would have tried to kill you if you had been alert and tried to protect me."

"I WOULD have protected you Amara. With my life."

"I know...but I wouldn't have let you get involved either way. I would have locked you in a barrier like I did all those years ago when you tried to stop me from going after Kikyo."

Miku's sapphire eyes narrowed in annoyance and she huffed. She continued to hold Amara's hand even though she was irritated at her.

"There is no need to constantly baby me. I am an adult. You have an actual baby that you can turn all those paternal instincts on and mother for the rest of your life."

Shaking her head, Amara simply grinned at Miku, who frowned.

"I will always protect those I love, Miku. That includes you."

Miku rolled her eyes and waved her free hand over towards Sesshomaru.

"you don't have too anymore. Sesshomaru will protect me."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both rose amused brows at their mates argument. It was silly. Deciding to change the topic, Inuyasha cleared his throat rather loudly to gain the girls attention.

"Miku, as Aunt and Godmother, would you like to hold Kaori?"

And just like that, the argument died. Miku's eyes widened as she slowly released Amara's hand and held her arms out. Slowly and very gently, Inuyasha placed Kaori in Miku's arms.

"My god Amara, she looks just like you.."

Smiling softly, Amara nodded in agreement as she leaned against Inuyasha's side and took his hand in hers. After several minutes of talking to the baby, Miku suddenly gasped and turned her attention back to Amara and Inuyasha.

"Godmother? You want me to be her Godmother?"

Inuyasha laughed at her delayed reaction.

"Yes."

Amara answered with a smile.

"Who else would we choose? Besides, Sesshomaru is the Godfather...it just makes sense."

Miku's face beamed with happiness. She was beyond honored to have that title and role. She always thought Amara and Inuyasha believed her too immature and not responsible enough to be an adult. Which was why they were on her so much...but if they trusted her to take care of their child if anything ever happened to them...obviously she had been wrong.

After several hours of spoiling her new Niece/Goddaughter and driving Inuyasha bat shit crazy, Miku took her leave, Sesshomaru tailing behind her.

"She's so adorable, don't you think Sesshomaru? Looks just like Amara, with just enough of Inuyasha in her. I just love the way the colors blended together! She's certainly unique. Girl is going to be gorgeous when she gets older."

"I agree she will certainly be something else."

Sesshomaru mumbled, knowing Miku wouldn't be paying the least bit of attention. She was too busy daydreaming about Kaori with stars in her eyes. He found her enthusiasm rather cute.

"You know, with the way you're going on about that baby, it almost seems like you long for one yourself."

As soon as the words left his lips, Miku halted immediately, all movement and conversation dying. The only sign that she was even aware of what was around her was the way her ears twitched at different sounds around them. Sesshomaru rose a brow at her sudden stop.

"Miku?"

"A baby.."

Frown deepening at her whispered words, Sesshomaru moved to stand in front of her for eye contact. It seemed like she was in her own world. She didn't even react to him.

"Do you wish to have your own child?"

And there was a reaction. Her blue eyes focused on his amber ones as her brow creased slightly in confusion.

"I uh haven't really thought about it before."

"Think about it now."

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she chewed on her lower lip. Over the years she's never really thought of having children, mostly because she never saw herself settling down with anyone. But her life had changed. She found Sesshomaru, a perfect match for her. And after watching Amara the past nine months grow with Kaori and then getting to hold that precious little girl, she felt a tug at her heart...a longing.

"I think I would like to have a baby of my own."

Amber orbs softened at the far away look in her eyes and the little half smile that graced her lips. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close.

"That can be arranged."

His touch had brought her back to reality. His words caused her eyes to widen and the serious look in his eyes made her face flame.

"...what...?"

She squeaked out, unsure how to react to his words. Was he implying what she thought?

"If it is a child you want, I will happily give you one."

And there was her answer. Yes, he was implying exactly what she thought. Her face was so hot, she couldn't believe it hadn't burst into flames yet. And as usual when she got embarrassed or this particular subject got brought up, she stammered and fumbled with her words.

"I uh...you mean...um...s...sex...?"

"That's the only way to make a child."

Sesshomaru stared into her wide, sapphire eyes, noting the emotions that flicked through them. The one he saw most and even detected by her scent was fear.

"Why does the thought of intimacy frighten you?"

Her gaze drifted to stare at his chest as her face continued to burn.

"I..I...don't know. I've never been intimate with anyone before. I don't know anything about it besides it hurts."

"Who told you it hurts?"

"I know Amara said it hurt the first time..."

"And the other times?"

Miku grimaced slightly as she wrung her fingers.

"Well I kind of tune her out a lot when she tries to torment me with her sex stories."

"Miku."

Groaning, she wrinkled her nose.

"She says it's "freaking amazing" which it's obvious she enjoys herself considering they were doing it all the time."

But she was still scared and he sensed that. Cupping her cheek with his palm, he made her meet his gaze.

"I would never hurt you, not for the world. And I'm not pressuring you for this right now. I'm only saying when you decide you are ready to take that next step, so will I. There is no rush."

She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. He was too perfect for her. Sniffing back her tears, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Combing his fingers through her golden hair, he pressed a tender kiss to her head as he held her. He wasn't in a rush for children and while he wanted Miku desperately, he'd never push her into something she wasn't ready for. She was much too precious to him. He was a patient man and he would wait as long as he had to for her.

* * *

_**Authors Note!**_

_**It's been quite a long time! I am so, so very sorry for that. It was never my intention to drag this out and not post for so long, but life through me a bunch of shit the past nine months and I found myself unable to concentrate on my writing. Struggling to pay bills while my no good, lazy POS (Piece of Shit) husband quits his job and decides it's okay to lay around the house and not lift a finger to help really had me in a very bad place. BUT that situation has been rectified, I kicked his sorry ass out, separated him and now currently working on divorce xD So, now that I no longer have him around to completely stress me out, I can think and behold! I have been able to write! ^.^ YAY! I really hope you all can forgive my absence and I hope you enjoy the new chapters. I love each and everyone of you who follow, favorite and review my story! It's makes me feel so good about my writing and it encourages me! :3**_


	31. Boys

_**Alright my lovelies! Here's my warning. Rated R content within this chapter, so read at your own risk! Got us some lemony goodness here. xD**_

* * *

Amara sat reclined against the trunk of a tree that sat a few feet from her and Inuyasha's home, her emerald orbs watching her daughter play in the grass. A soft smile donned her lips as she watched Kaori. It had been nearly a year since she was born and already Kaori was a wild child. She had mastered crawling at six months of age and picked up quick the mechanics of walking. Her strawberry blonde hair was growing in beautifully, the silver highlights enhanced with the suns rays. Her cute little hanyou ears perched atop her head, swiveling erratically to every little sound, her slightly bushy tail twitching much like a felines. And her eyes, a perfect mix of emerald and amber shone brightly. Amara's heart swelled with love for her daughter. Who knew she could hold so much love for one tiny little girl? But she did. Her heart overflowed with that love. She watched as Kaori bent her knees and launched up into the air, her little hands stretched out to snatch a small butterfly from out of the air. Landing on the balls of her feet, she ran to Amara, both her hands cupped together to keep her catch from escaping.

"Mama look!"

Straightening up, Amara offered her daughter a kind smile as she cupped Kaori's hands in hers, her thumb stroking her daughters tiny fingers.

"Be gentle now, Kaori. You wouldn't want to hurt the little thing, would you?"

Kaori's eyes widened just slightly as her lips turned down into a small frown. Her strawberry blonde curls bounced as she shook her head no.

"That's my good girl."

Kaori smiled at her mothers praise and turned to settle herself in Amara's lap as she released the butterfly and watched it flutter away. As usual, Amara's arms came around Kaori to hold her tightly against her chest and drop a tender kiss to each little ear before burying her face in the soft down of strawberry curls. Amara was beyond proud of Kaori. She was very well developed mentally for a child her age. She knew for a fact that other children her age were just now learning to walk and barley talking. Yet here Kaori was, full force. It amazed her how well her speech was. Kaede had said it was probably due to the demon blood coursing through her veins, that allowed such development. Plus, Miroku took it upon himself to start educating her at such an early age. Not that Amara or Inuyasha one minded.

"...mama..."

"Yes?"

"...what's an...abomination?"

Frowning at a word Amara had never heard Kaori say before, she sat back in silence.

"Where did you learn that word at?"

Kaori turned her little body around to look up into her mothers, a frown marring her lips as her ears dropped.

"A man in the village. He says it every time he sees me."

"What?"

Every muscle in Amara's body went still as anger sparked inside her. Someone dared to call her daughter an abomination? Just who the hell would even be stupid enough?

"He looks so mean too...he scares me..."

Amara pulled Kaori closer and placed a kiss to her temple. She had to force herself to calm down and not demand Kaori take her to the rotten bastard immediately. She would deal with it later, if she caught wind of it happening again.

"Don't you worry about that word or that mean old man okay? If he ever says that to you again, or anything else for that matter, you let me know immediately, okay baby?"

"Yes mama."

No one was going to degrade or belittle her daughter. Not while she held breath in her body. The bastard will regret saying a word against Kaori if it happens again. She was so engrossed in her thoughts and anger, she didn't sense the two approaching until they were standing before her and Kaori jumped in her arms.

"Uncle Roku! Papa!"

Kaori ran out of Amara's arms and straight to her fathers, the sight melting away her anger for the moment. Sitting up straighter, she smiled up at them. Inuyasha held Kaori wrapped in both his arms as she hugged him around the neck and kissed him loudly on the cheek. Inuyasha returned the jester and Amara couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. To be as nervous as he was when he first found out that she was pregnant, he couldn't be anymore perfect. He fell right into the father roll.

"You been good for your mother?"

"Yes papa!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he nuzzled his daughters hair and turned his golden orbs to meet his mates. He had no doubt Kaori was good. She was always good.

"Well since you've been such a good girl, what do you say I treat you to some sweets before your lessons today?"

Her ears perked up at that and Kaori quickly launched herself out of her fathers arms and into the waiting arms of her Uncle Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku spoiled Kaori. Shaking his head, he moved to slide himself behind Amara and rest against the tree. Giggling, Amara made enough room for him and sighed contently as he settled behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest.

"The lecher steals my daughters affections with the promise of sweets."

Laughing, Amara patted his hand comfortingly.

"Only for a few hours a day. You know she absolutely adores you. I mean, she always runs into your arms first, doesn't she?"

"Hmm. Perhaps, but she's MY little girl...the lecher should find his own..."

Laughing to herself at his pouting, Amara leaned her head back enough to press her lips against his in a soft, loving kiss.

"Stop pouting and acting like a child, Inuyasha. Nobody, least of all Miroku is going to steal our daughter away. You know that."

Inuyasha merely grunted in response as he watched Miroku walk off with Kaori holding tightly to his hand.

"We can't keep her to ourselves, Inuyasha. She needs contact with other people."

"I know that."

Amara shook her head at his grumbled reply.

"Whats got you so pouty? You've never reacted like this to Miroku taking her for her lessons before."

Turning in his arms so she could see his facial expression, she raised a brow as his bottom lip jutted out in a pout and his ears dropped.

"It's not Miroku that's the problem. It's boys that are."

"Boys?"

"Yes, boys. Miroku doesn't only teach Kaori you know. There's boys in his class as well."

Amara had to choke back a laugh at where this was going.

"Inuyasha..."

"And Miroku said there's this one boy who shows a great deal of interest in Kaori."

"And how old is this boy?"

"Uh..bout five I think."

"I see..."

Suddenly his amber eyes hardened and a growl rumbled in his chest.

"The little shit better keep his hands off my babygirl or I'll chop them off."

Amara's mouth dropped open in complete and utter disbelief at Inuyasha's words. Smacking him in the chest, she shook her head at him.

"Inuyasha! Their just toddlers, for god-sake! You cannot be serious."

"I am one hundred percent serious Amara. No boy is going to touch my daughter."

Amara crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at her mates stupidity.

"Toddlers Inuyasha. You have many more years to go before you have to worry about boys and being protective of our daughter."

Inuyasha just scoffed at that. Emerald orbs rolled once again as Amara turned back around, her back against his chest as she stared up into the blue, cloudless sky. It was a gorgeous day; too bad Inuyasha was ruining it with his stupidity. She would well understand if Kaori and the boy were older, much older, but one and five? They were still babies for crying out loud. Perhaps they should have had a son first, it would probably do a lot to ease her mates irrational thinking if Kaori had an older brother to look after her. Oh well. Nothing they could do about it.

Several moments went by in silence when Inuyasha shifted behind her. He nuzzled her hair back baring her neck to his questing lips before burying them against her throat and letting his hands slide along her body to snake inside her kimono. One hand caressed her silky thigh while the other traveled north to cup a very sensitive breast. Inuyasha smirked triumphantly as her scent instantly changed from annoyed to aroused.

"Inu-Inuyasha...?"

"Hmm?"

Amara shivered as he grazed a fang over her skin, raising chills over her body. It had been a long time since they had been intimate with one another. Well before Kaori had been born. Not that they hadn't desired one another, the situation just wouldn't have allowed such activity. Then Kaoru had attacked her and after the wounds he inflicted on her and the fact the fight had caused her to go into early labor, her body just wouldn't allow them to be together like that. It had taken her much longer than expected for her to heal, but finally she had and by then Kaori occupied both their times. So, she wasn't about to fight this. She's missed his touch way too much.

"Shouldn't we go inside?"

She felt his chest rumble with a chuckle as his fingers captured her hardened nipple.

"Why do you think I made our home out here in the forest rather than staying in the village?"

"So you could ravish me in broad daylight?"

"Mmm. Exactly."

As his hands worked magic on her body, she decided it didn't matter if they were outside or not. Kaori wouldn't be back till late afternoon and if anyone decided to drop by, they would hear them long before hand.

"I think I like that thought."

Inuyasha grinned devilishly as he worked her kimono loose, shifting to lay her back against the grass. For just a moment, he sat back and took in the sight she made laying there, her kimono laid open to reveal her to him. Her crimson hair fanned out around her, striking against the green of the grass and her eyes, half hooded and laced with desire, it sent a shudder down his spine. Moving to cover her body with his, he ran his knuckle along her cheekbone as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that."

A blush darkened her cheeks as she smiled shyly up at him. Grinning down at her, her rained kisses over her cheeks, eyelids, nose, forehead and finally her lips. She sighed softly as she returned his kiss, her hands slipping into his fire-rat horai and the white undershirt he wore beneath it. She could feel his muscles bunch and twitch under her fingertips; he was probably just as desperate for this as she was. His knee separated her thighs and she groaned at the feel of his hips settled between hers, his hardness pressing against her through the confines of his clothes. Lifting her hips, she rubbed against him, the soft growl he emitted against her lips sending her arousal spiking. Suddenly he pulled away from her lips to nuzzle her breasts, dragging his tongue languidly over each nipple, enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping her parted lips. Shifting his weight to his left arm, he quickly released the tie that held his hakama up and slid them down just enough to release himself from his confines, too desperate for her to worry about completely disrobing. His kissed his way back up her chest to her throat as he rubbed himself against her soaking wet core, coating the tip of him in her juices. Her arms slipped around his shoulders, fingers tangling in his silver hair as she rocked her hips against him in need. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he drove himself inside her heat in one long, hard thrust, his lips capturing hers and swallowing the moan she expelled as he joined them. He couldn't stop the shudders of pleasure that raced through him at finally being able to make love to his mate again. Even after the long months of not being able too, she was still just as receptive to his touches and body as she had been before. Part of him had worried that she wouldn't respond the same or that after so long, he would lose his touch and be unable to pleasure her as he used too, but all that worrying was for not. She wanted him with as desperate a need as he wanted her.

"Gods I missed this."

He whispered against her ear as he found a slow rhythm for them both. Her body clenched around his and he had to force back his release, refusing to go before she had. Her hips rose to meet his, a fire burning deep within her. Her legs locked around his hips as her fingers gripped the back of his horai tightly. Sweat beaded on his brow as he slowly quickened his thrusts, sliding one hand up under her to cup her bottom and raise it just enough so he could sink deeper into her warm, wetness, thrusting just a bit harder to elicit sounds of pleasure from her parted lips. It took only a few more thrusts before he felt her walls constrict around him, feel her arms tighten around his shoulders and her thighs squeeze his hips. Her gasps hitched higher as her walls clamped down on him, his name leaving her lips as she cried out her climax and he immediately joined her, growling into her bare shoulder as he emptied himself deep inside her.


	32. Uncle Fluffy

"Kaori please be careful now. Do not leave my sight."

Miroku kept a sharp eye on the toddler skipping around ahead of him, determined to make sure nothing happened to her. If anything were to befall the child, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her parents ire. A cold chill ran down his spine as he imagined what Inuyasha and Amara would do to him should he allow anything to happen to their baby. It wasn't pleasant in the least.

_May the gods have mercy on me if anything ever happened while Kaori was in my care_

That thought had just crossed his mind when the unthinkable happened. He watched with wide eyes as another child bumped into Kaori, knocking her off balance causing her to run into the legs of a man. Normally that wouldn't cause him to panic, but the fact that this man cast narrowed, hate filled eyes down at Kaori, had Miroku panicking. Trying to push himself through the crowd of villagers to reach Kaori, he cursed as the man yanked Kaori up by her arm and dangled her in the air all the while sneering in her face.

"Why you filthy little half-breed. Watch where the fuck you are going, brat."

Kaori whimpered as tears filled her eyes at the mans words towards her and his hold on her arm. He was unnecessarily rough.

"S-s-sorry.."

She tried to apologize for bumping into him, but it only seemed to fuel his anger even more as he tightened his hold on her fragile arm, causing her to cry out.

"Release that child immediately."

Miroku met the mans angry eyes, narrowing his own as he refused to listen.

"Monk, isn't your duty to be ridding the world of these abominations, not coddling them."

Tapping down his anger at the mans words, Miroku shook his head.

"You had better take your hands off her before one of her parents catches you. I can guarantee you wont survive either one's wrath for causing pain to their daughter."

The man merely scoffed before tossing Kaori back to the ground. Miroku winced as she hit the ground, hating he wasn't able to catch her and prevent her fall. He had just started to move to Kaori's side when the air around them seemed to drop considerably. Before he could get to Kaori, Miku was there, gathering the sobbing child in her arms as she glared daggers at the man who had hurt Kaori.

"What kind of man raises his hand to a child? You're such a pathetic sack of shit."

Fury rolled off the man at Miku's words. Raising his hand, he made to strike Miku, but quickly found himself suspended in the air, his airflow constricted. Miroku moved up behind Miku as he watched the scene unfold.

Blazing amber eyes bore into the now wide, frightened human mans eyes. Poison tipped claws pricked at the mortals throat just enough to bring blood.

"You dare raise a hand to MY mate? MY blood kin? It seems you wish to meet an early grave."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes flashed red as he bared his fangs at the human. It took everything in him to hold back from crushing the humans windpipe, but he refrained.

"What say you? Do you wish to die?"

The man shook his head as best he could, wincing as the claws dug deeper into his throat. Releasing his hold on him, Sesshomaru stepped back and watched with satisfaction as the mortal crumbled to the ground gasping for breath.

"I-I didn't...realize...they belonged to...you.."

Sesshomaru rose a brow at the blatant lie.

"The woman belongs to me, the child is that of my brothers, as you and everyone else in this village should know."

"It shouldn't have mattered either way. Laying a hand to a child is deplorable!"

Miku's sapphire eyes blazed in anger as she held Kaori close, soothing her. The man was lucky Amara nor Inuyasha had been in town to witness him manhandling Kaori. He'd be long dead, that she was sure of.

"That thing is not a child...it's an abomination and should be sent to the fiery pits of hell."

He hadn't done anything more but mumble those words, but they heard him none the less. The perks of being a demon. Before Miku or Sesshomaru one could respond to such hateful words, an enraged growl sounded.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

All eyes turned to take in a very irate Amara. She wasn't wearing her crest, so her demon features were present and they added to the look of rage on her face. Emerald orbs flashed dangerously, fangs biting into her lower lip as she visibly shook with her anger. Her ears were laid back and her tail swished back and forth furiously. There was murder written all over her face as she glared at the village man laying at Sesshomaru's feet.

Miku tightened her hold on Kaori, who turned in her arms to seek out her mother. Sniffling, she reached her little arms out.

"Mama."

Hearing her daughter calmed Amara only slightly. Taking her eyes off of the bastard who said such horrible things, she went to Miku's side to take Kaori in her arms. The scent of her daughters tears had her demon snarling in rage. Who would dare cause such distress to her baby?

"H-He...hurt...me..."

"What?"

Amara pulled Kaori back enough to look her in the face, searching for injuries, but saw none. Frowning, she ran her fingers over Kaori's hair. Sighing heavily, she started to leave before she lost what little control she had on her temper.

"Pay no mind to his words, baby."

"Amara, you may want to check your daughters right arm."

Pausing, she rose a brow at Sesshomaru's words. Glancing back, she saw the panic flicker across Miku and Miroku's face. Turning her attention back to Kaori, she shifted so she was holding Kaori with one arm while she pushed the sleeve of her kimono up, to reveal already darkening bruises circling Kaori's upper arm. Eyes wide, she touched a finger tip to the swollen flesh, ears flattening as Kaori whimpered in pain.

"What in the world happened?"

"Perhaps you should ask the human."

"Sesshomaru! Are you trying to get the man killed?"

Miku couldn't believe he was deliberately stoking that fire. Suddenly, Amara was before Miku once again, placing Kaori in her arms. Turning her back to them, Amara trained her eyes on the human still cowering on the ground.

"You did that to my daughter?"

The bastard didn't answer, but she didn't need him too, his silence was answer enough for her. Eyes flashing red, she was in front of him in a second her fists twisted in the front of his kimono as she hauled him off the ground so his feet dangled in the air. Baring her fangs at him, she growled dangerously.

"How dare you lay a hand to my daughter. How fucking dare you call her an abomination and degrade her!"

Throwing him aside, he slid across the ground several feet before coming to a stop. Amara advanced on him before he could even get his barrings straight. Straddling his chest, she cracked her knuckles against his jaw.

"I wont allow you or anyone else to make her feel like she's inferior because of who she is. There's not a damn thing wrong with my daughter."

Her fist slammed into his face with every word she spoke, blood covered his face, her hand and splattered against her face, but she ignored it. Anyone who dared lay a finger on Kaori deserved this fate.

"Amara you have to stop! You're going to kill him. Amara!"

She ignored the voices yelling at her to stop, but she ignored them. By now, her demon was in a frenzy, the blood lust too much to stop once she got started.

"That's enough."

Arms came around her and forcefully pulled her away from the barely conscious man beneath her. Growling in rage, she jerked around to shove the one who dared get in her way but as her gaze met concerned amber, she paused. Blinking, her eyes cleared and she stared at Inuyasha while her demon reluctantly receded. Swallowing hard, tears filled her eyes as she fought back a sob. Shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled her to him and lifted her into his arms.

"Miku, please watch Kaori for a few hours."

He didn't even wait for an answer as he and Amara quickly disappeared from sight. Nobody knew what to say. Sesshomaru stepped up to toe the mans body with his boot, snorting as a pained moan left his split lips.

"I was certain she had killed him."

Miku huffed at Sesshomaru as she made sure to keep Kaori's eyes away from the mans bloodied form.

"I can not believe you did that. She almost killed the man."

"As he well deserved for touching the child."

Sighing, Miku pressed her cheek against Kaori's head and tightened her arms around her.

"I understand but-"

"There is not but. Had it been our child, he would be dead already."

Turning his gaze to Miku, his eyes hardened just slightly.

"Had he struck you as he had intended, I would have ripped his throat out"

What could she say to that? Nothing. Taking a deep breath, she nodded in understanding. Sesshomaru then turned his gaze back to the still moaning man on the ground. Bending at the knees, he caught the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Since your life has been spared, I would suggest keeping your thoughts of the child to yourself, for you will not survive a second time. And should you ever lay a threatening hand to my niece again, I will personally gut you, slowly, so you can see your insides before death takes you. Do we have an accord?"

The man barely nodded in understanding. Satisfied, Sesshomaru got to his feet and approached Miku, silently taking Kaori from her arms to settle her against his chest.

"Do not fret child. No harm will become of you again."

Bright hazel orbs shinned with tears as Kaori sniffled. Sesshomaru lifted a clawed finger to brush the tears from her face.

"Come now. No more tears. You are safe."

Nodding, Kaori laid her head against his chest and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Fluffy."

* * *

**_I know I know! How sweet of Sesshomaru (Uncle Fluffy) ^.^ He does have a soft side for his lovely mate to be and little niece! It's absolutely adorable. Can't you just imagine him with his own child? Tehehehe. _**


	33. A Mothers Pain

Inuyasha carried Amara through the forest, no real destination in mind. He just wanted to get her away from everyone so she could calm down. His heart clenched as she trembled and cried into his chest. Rubbing his face against her hair, he tightened his arms around her. Spotting a decent sized tree, he jumped up into the branches, settling down on the largest one with his back against the trunk and Amara in his lap.

"Amara..."

"I-I-almost...I almost killed that man Inuyasha...I WANTED to kill him."

Pulling back from him, she turned tear filled eyes to stare at her hands and the blood that coated them. Clenching her fingers into the palm of her hands, she gnawed on her bottom lip.

"I've never lost control like that before. Once I got started...once I felt his blood on my hands...I couldn't stop..."

Stroking her hair lovingly, Inuyasha pressed his lips against her temple as he continued to hold her.

"Sometimes our demon blood takes over Amara and there's not much we can do about it."

Amara shook her head violently, refuting Inuyasha's words.

"No...I've never lost control. My demon blood has never come close to taking over...it's my priestess powers that keep it in check. I just...I don't understand what happened..."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to banish the images of the broken, bloody man from her mind.

"I was already furious when I overheard that man call our daughter an abomination and say she should be sent to hell. I wanted to cause him physical harm, but I held back. Yet...when I saw what he had done to her arm. That he had placed his vile hands on MY little girl. I just...I lost it...I wanted, needed blood..."

Her words trailed off to a pained whisper as she choked on a sob. What was wrong with her? Her life hadn't been in danger. Like with Inuyasha, his demon blood took over when his life was in danger and he was on the verge of death. But...why would she suddenly go berserk when she never had before?

"Amara, you're a mother now and your child had been hurt, been threatened. Like any mother would, you protected your child."

Turning her watery emerald orbs to that of her mates, she frowned. Could it be that simple? Could Kaori being threatened cause the demon inside her to take control? That really was the only thing that made any sense.

"I want to protect her. Keep her safe from any harm, physical and mental."

Wrapping her fingers in the front of Inuyasha's robes, Amara laid her forehead against his chest.

"I remember what people used to say about you all those years ago, Inuyasha. How, even though you would try to hide it and never would admit to it, I saw how those words hurt you. How they made you feel so insignificant and unworthy."

Her fingers tightened around the cloth in her hand, her knuckles turning white from the strain.

"I never want Kaori to feel like that. I don't want her to feel like she's beneath anyone or that there's anything wrong with her. I don't want that for our daughter..."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as memories from the past flicked through his mind.

No..

He didn't want that kind of life for his daughter either. Unfortunately, there were those who were prejudice against demons and half-demons even more so. There would always be someone who would not approve of them. While he was used to such animosity, it no longer affected him. But for Kaori and even Amara, it would be difficult. Most people never realize Amara was a half-demon. With her powers, she's able to hide it well, though she's never concealed her true identity out of fear. She does it to have the upper hand in a fight. Most demons do not realize until too late that she is more than a human priestess and even humans have made that mistake before.

No...Amara could handle it just as well as he did. What she couldn't handle, would be peoples animosity towards Kaori. She could barely handle it when it is directed towards him, it'd be hard to stop her from attacking when it came to her child. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair to take in her scent.

"She's relatively safe here, Amara. That prick is the only one who seems to have an issue with Kaori. Everyone else accepts us and her. We help protect this village, it would be rather stupid of them to hate us when we protect them, don't you think? That asshole is just that, an asshole. Besides, even if anyone else has an issue with us, they wouldn't act on it for their respect for Kaede. Her word might as well be law here."

Amara allowed the steady beat of Inuyasha's heart to calm her. Sighing, she nuzzled her face against his chest and slipped her arms around him. He always managed to calm her fears when he held her like this. Suddenly his chest rumbled with a chuckle and she frowned. Sitting back to look at him, she stared at him curiously, his amber eyes crinkling in amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

She raised a delicate brow and cocked her head to the side in confusion. Grinning at her, Inuyasha tucked a stray strand of crimson hair behind her now human ear as he cupped her cheek in his palm.

"You are so protective, I don't believe Kaori has anything to worry about. I mean, think about it, how many times over the years have you completely decked anyone who spoke a negative word about me? Who dared talk down to me and insult me?"

"Like I've kept count. There were a lot..."

"You've protected me well since we've known each other Amara. I know Kaori will be perfectly fine. How could she not when she has you for her mother? Besides, you think I would allow anyone to hurt my baby girl?"

"No, of course not."

"Well there you go then. Also, Kaori has other people who will protect her. Sesshomaru, Miku, Sango, Miroku and even Kaede. Our little girl has plenty of people who love her and will protect her."

Inuyasha was right. Her mind and heart finally clear, she offers a small smile. Leaning her cheek into his touch she let out a contented sigh.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, I do believe he deliberately goaded me into almost beating that man to death."

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to raise a black brow.

"Oh?"

Nodding, Amara recalled the events that lead up to her losing control.

"Yeah. I had Kaori and was keeping well control of my temper when he told me to look at her arm, where I found that nasty bruise. When I inquired what happened, he told me I should ask the human. Immediately I knew he was responsible and had laid his hands to her. That's all it took for my temper to snap."

Inuyasha's brow twitched in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. Of course Sesshomaru would goad Amara to violence. Some things never change.

"Can't say I'm surprised. He likes to cause trouble."

Amara couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"of course. He's related to you after all."

Amber eyes widened, then narrowed at her, cause more giggling.

"Are you suggesting that I cause trouble?"

"I am suggesting nothing. It's a simple fact, My love. You DO cause trouble. A lot."

Inuyasha huffed and turned his face away from Amara, opting to give her the silent treatment. But ignoring Amara was like trying not to breathe, impossible, especially when those nimble fingers grasped his ear and began to softly stroke it. Using her grip on his ear to guide him, she tugged till he was facing her once again. Blinking his eyes open, he met her emerald orbs.

"I love you, Inuyasha. No matter how much trouble you cause."

Before he could utter a response, her lips were on his, soft yet demanding at the same time. His eyes closed once more as he held her close and returned her kiss in kind.

_I love you too Amara. So much more than words could ever explain_

* * *

"Kaede are you honestly going to allow her to get away with what she did to my father?"

"Child, your father brought this upon himself for laying a hand to her daughter. Just be glad Inuyasha intervened and she did not kill him."

The young woman bristled at being dismissed. Clenching her fist, she opened her mouth to argue when she was interrupted.

"Oh give it a rest already. That bastard got what he deserved."

Miku stood before the village girl, her sapphire eyes snapping blue fire. This girl was unbelievable. Defending the man to such a degree and demanding Amara be punished for her actions? Please, it was beyond ridiculous.

"Amara was one hundred percent justified in her actions. Your father on the other hand, was not. You should be lucky we even brought him here to be tended to. We could have easily left him to fend for himself."

The girl huffed and her face turned red with her anger. It didn't bother Miku at all. Rolling her eyes, she shoved the girl outside the hut so she couldn't harass Kaede anymore. The girl turned blazing brown eyes on Miku as she stumbled out of the hut.

"How dare you!"

Ignoring her ire, Miku took a stance in front of the doorway to prevent her from going back inside.

"You're doing nothing but harassing Kaede and I'll not have it. Face the facts, little girl, your father assaulted a toddler."

"That's a lie! He would never lay a hand on a child."

Miku sputtered in irritation at the girls stupidity. Throwing her hand out, she motioned towards the rest of the villagers out and about doing daily chores.

"A lie? Really? Half the fucking village witnessed your father attack Kaori. You going to say their lying as well?"

For the first time doubt clouded the girls eyes, but she still shook her head in denial.

"My father wouldn't disrespect Inuyasha and Amara like that! He's not prejudice against them."

"The bruise the size of your fathers hand that mares that babies arm says different."

Tears filled the girls eyes as confusion whirled inside her. It just didn't make any sense.

"There has to be an explanation. A reason behind his actions."

She really was trying to rationalize her fathers actions. Miku couldn't believe the idiocy.

"What reason could he have possibly had to attack a toddler?"

"I-I don't know...but he wouldn't have unless he were provoked!"

Miku's jaw dropped as disbelief ran through her. Provoked? She was really going to try and defend the mans actions with that?

"What the hell could Kaori, a fucking toddler, possibly do to provoke your father to violence against her?"

The girl was silent as she slowly shook her head, no doubt trying to come up with an excuse. Thoroughly disgusted with her, Miku crossed her arms over her chest and looked to her right, her eyes widening slightly as Sesshomaru stood there, a sleeping Kaori still cradled to his chest. She hadn't even heard him approach. His icy glare was on the girl which didn't bode well for her in the least.

"If you continue to try and make excuses for your fathers attack on my niece, I will go in there and rip his throat out. What do you say about that?"

Miku cringed at the coldness in his voice as she returned her gaze to the girl. She wasn't surprised to see the color had drained from the girls face as she stared wide eyed at the demon before her.

"That's no idle threat, just so you know. He will follow through with it if you do not keep your mouth shut."

Finding her voice, she turned back to Miku and licked her dry lips.

"Why am I not allowed to defend my father?"

Sesshomaru moved then to tower over the girl and in that moment, Miku felt sorry for her. Sesshomaru was a scary man, if you didn't know him like she did.

"There is nothing to defend. Any man who raises his hand to a woman or a child, has no honor. Your father dared to raise his hand to two members of my house, my mate and niece. This is a high offense and by all rights, I should kill him. I believe I have been merciful by allowing him to continue to breathe. You want I should end his life instead?"

"N-no.."

She squeaked out barely above a whisper while shaking her head adamantly.

"Then I suggest you cease this quest to draw punishment on Amara. Now, begone. The priestess will come find you when she is done with the human waste."

He didn't have to repeat himself. The girl hightailed it out of there without hesitation. Honestly, it was quite comical. Shaking her head, she grinned as she turned to look at the man who stole her heart. As if he were a completely different person, when those amber eyes met her gaze, there was no sign of the coldness that was there just a few moments ago.

"Fluffy to the rescue once again."

She couldn't stifle the giggle as he frowned at the nickname Amara had given him many years ago.

"Only Kaori is allowed to address me as such, since she can not pronounce my name as of yet"

Still giggling, Miku closed the distance between them to place a tender kiss to Kaori's hair.

"Amara still calls you that from time to time."

"Amara does not listen very well. She is the one responsible for the child addressing me as such."

Smiling, Miku leaned against his arm as she silently laughed at him.

"Oh, you will always be Uncle Fluffy to Kaori. Even when she is old enough to say your name, She'll still call you Fluffy."

He let out a long, suffering sigh as he shook his head.

"You are probably correct. Amara and Inuyasha both would see to it that name never escapes me."

"You know they wont. Especially Inuyasha. He knows it irritates you, so he's going to abuse it."

His gaze turned to look from Miku, to the little girl sleeping in his arms. Too bad he couldn't kill his irritating half-breed brother.

"She's the only thing prevents me from taking his head."

Miku had to stifle a snort at his empty threats. He had plenty chances to kill Inuyasha if he had really wanted too, long before Kaori had been born. Oh well, she would keep her mouth shut and let her vicious demon dream on.


	34. Resurrection

_**In Memory of Harley Jean**_

_**This one is for you, baby girl**_

_**I love you to the moon and back **_

* * *

Well over a year had passed and in all that time, not a single whisper had been heard of Amara. Neither Inuyasha or any member of that little gang had stuck their nose in his affairs since he had sent Kaoru to kill Amara. Had he finally succeeded in destroying Inuyasha? It was a most lovely thought. Sitting back with a smug grin on his face, Naraku shifted his blood red gaze to Kaoru.

"I have another mission for you."

Kaoru didn't respond, merely stared at Naraku with those cold, dark eyes and waited for his orders.

"Return to that village. Your target it Miku and Sesshomaru this time. I want the feline dead and I want her intended mate to be the one to end her life. I don't care how you do it, just make sure that dog takes his mates life with his own hands."

Not even Lord Sesshomaru would be able to brush off such a crime. The Great Sesshomaru would be brought to his knees. The prospect of what was to come almost made Naraku giddy with anticipation and excitement. He hadn't come this close to winning against his enemies for nearly fifty years. It was good to be back on top. Turning his gaze to the shadowed corner on his far right, he grinned.

"Perhaps you should join him on this mission. Ensure nothing goes wrong."

There was no response, but the sound of cloth moving and feet tapping the floor could be heard. Within the darkness, you could very faintly see a flash of white and red moving along the shadowy edges, never stepping out into the light.

* * *

"You know, Sango. I always imagined you and I being the first of our group to bring a child into the world."

Blushing and quite speechless, Sango snorted and shifted her gaze ahead of her, tightening her hand around Kaori's as they walked through the village. As per Amara's request, Sango accompanied Kaori and Miroku every day when it was time for her lessons. After what happened last time, Amara was hard pressed to even let Kaori back in the village. It took some coaxing from Inuyasha, but she finally relented with Sango's agreement to stay with her daughter. Not that Kaori wasn't safe with Miroku or that Amara didn't trust him. She just felt better having another person around to keep her baby safe and who could blame her? She would have been the same way if it had been her child that got attacked.

"To think, Inuyasha of all people beat me to it. Who would have thought he had been such a closet pervert?"

"What's a pervert?"

Using her free hand, Sango slapped Miroku on the arm as she glared at him. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Kaori.

"Don't pay any attention to your Uncle Roku. He's stupid."

Kaori turned her green eyes up to look at Miroku with a frown.

"Mommy say's being stupid is bad. Daddy gets into trouble for being stupid sometimes. Don't be bad Uncle Roku."

Sango couldn't quite hold back her laugh at the serious look Kaori was giving Miroku while she shook her finger at him in a very Amara like way. The girl was her mother reborn for sure. They had all seen that look and stance directed at Inuyasha a lot over the last two years. Especially during Amara's pregnancy.

"Getting your tail lectured by a toddler. Now that's hilarious."

Miroku tried to look offended, but it was hard when he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I apologize My Dear Kaori. I will try my best not to be bad anymore, just for you."

Accepting her Uncle's apology, Kaori took his hand in her free one.

"Good. Daddy says Aunt Sango will never marry you unless you stop being stupid."

Sango nearly choked while Miroku couldn't stop from laughing. Leave it to a child to point out the obvious. They didn't sugar coat the truth. Shifting his indigo colored eyes to a madly blushing Sango, he couldn't help but smile. One day he would marry her and they would be walking hand in hand with their son or daughter.

* * *

Just outside of the village, Kaoru waited, working up a plan of action in his head. Naraku wanted the feline hanyou, Miku, disposed of this time and he wanted her lover, Sesshomaru, to be the one who took her life. Disposing of the girl would be a simple task, but tricking the Demon into taking her life with his own hands would prove to be rather difficult. He just wasn't entirely sure how he would go about that.

"Naraku bestowed powers on you when he brought you back from the dead. If you are going to complete this task with your life, you better start using them."

Kaoru glared at the woman who came to stand beside him. Naraku had granted Kaoru demon powers, which he had not asked for, nor wanted. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with those abominations.

"I refuse to use the powers of a demon."

She merely shrugged and disappeared into the forest.

"Then you shall die a painful death."

Kaoru just glared at the spot she had been occupying. She didn't think he could complete this mission, that he would die in the process. Well, he would show her. He would use those horrible powers Naraku had given him. He would make sure Miku died by Sesshomaru's hands this day; then he would dispatch that irritating witch.

His resolve set, he moved into the cover of the forest, opposite of the woman he loathed nearly as much as he had Amara. It was nearly dark; the sun was just beginning its decent behind the trees. It would provide the perfect cover for him as he scoped out his enemies. As quietly as possible, he moved through the trees, using his new powers to mask his scent. He needed to track down his targets and put his plan into motion soon. He wasn't the type to wait a long period of time to take action. It just seemed pointless to put off the inevitable. Moments later Kaoru slowed his pace as the sound of humming reached his ears. Pulling his sword from his hip, he inched further through the trees, closer to the source of the humming. Several paces forward and the tree line broke, showing a small clearing with a small home nestled peacefully in the middle. Kaoru did not step outside the cover of the trees as he inspected the home from a distance. His dark eyes shifted as he caught movement from his peripheral. The source of the humming came around the corner of the building and when Kaoru focused on her face, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Amara.

His fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword as he glared at Amara. He couldn't believe she survived their last meeting. But since she had, that must mean the child she had been carrying did not. The urge to finish the job he started ran through him, but he held himself back. First, he needed to deal with the other female, then he would finally kill Amara.

"Mama!"

He had just turned to leave when that small, child's voice stopped him. Turning back around, he felt his absolute rage ignite. There was no denying who the child belonged to; she was the perfect image of her mother. How had both Amara and her child survived? And with the child, was his newest target.

"Kaori, honey, be careful."

Hearing the child's name caused him to snap. Tapping into the demon powers he possessed, he ran into the clearing, straight for the child. It took no effort retrieving the girl, as both Amara and Miku were not close enough to prevent him from taking her. Kaoru picked the child up and held her tightly against him as he stopped far enough away that neither woman could sneak up on him. Turning to make eye contact with Amara, Kaoru placed his fingers around Kaori's small throat.

"So, you had your abomination anyways and dared to name it after my sister? How very unfortunate for you."

Amara felt her heart skip a beat as absolute terror coursed through her. One minute Kaori was running from Miku towards her, the next she was in the arms of the last person she expected to see again.

Kaoru.

Tears immediately stung her eyes as she saw Kaoru's fingers circle around her daughter's throat. She's kept such a low profile since Kaori was born for this specific reason. Kaoru had thought he killed one or both of them that day and she didn't want him knowing any different. Since that day there has been no signs or attacks from Naraku or Kaoru, so why now? Why was Kaoru here now?

"Please don't hurt her, Kaoru. She's just a child, she's innocent."

His cold eyes hardened as he tightened his hold on Kaori, causing her to whimper in pain. That little sound struck Amara right in the heart. She couldn't stand to see her baby in pain.

"She's not innocent. She's YOUR child, an abomination."

Green eyes flashed red as Amara's anger simmered to the forefront. She could not stand having someone address her child as anything other than just that, a child.

"Do not call her that! She is not an abomination. Now release her and we shall settle this just the two of us."

He weighed his options. He would love nothing more than to have another go at her. But that would require him to release his only leverage. Would it be worth it? He defeated Amara once before, certainly he could again and he wasn't worried about Miku getting in his way. He just didn't want to let the child go.

"I nearly killed you last time we met. You willing to risk losing your life a second time?"

"You only defeated me because I was pregnant and unable to fight at my full strength. That is not the case now."

"Very well."

Reluctantly, Kaoru released Kaori, who scrambled away from him as fast as she could and straight into her mother's arms. That was fine. He could track the girl down once he dealt with her mother.

Amara squeezed Kaori to her tightly, trembling with relief. She hadn't expected Kaoru to actually release her. Pulling back to brush the strawberry curls from Kaori's face, Amara gave her orders.

"You run, Kaori. You run straight to your father or uncle Fluffy. Under no circumstance are you to come back here without one or both of them with you. Do you understand me?"

Tears rolled down Kaori's cheeks while she tried to sniff them back and nodded.

"I understand Mama."

Amara pulled her close for one more hug and kissed her forehead before pushing her in the opposite direction of Kaoru.

"Go Kaori. Go now."

As Kaori ran into the forest to fetch Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, Amara stepped to shield her from any attacks Kaoru might attempt on her. With her daughter out of harm's way, Amara was determined to make him pay. Tearing the pendant from her neck, she summoned her sword as her demon features appeared. She always preferred to fight in her real form, it gave her more strength. Her emerald orbs shifted to look at Miku, who still stood in the same spot, concern etched into her features.

"Go help Kaori find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Miku nodded and ran for the same direction Kaori had went, but Kaoru wasn't having that.

"I think not."

With just a snap of his fingers, miasma came out of nowhere to form a circle around all three of them effectively trapping them inside. Amara glared at him, baring her fangs.

"This is between you and me. Why not let her go?"

"I have business with her after I am finished with you."

That couldn't be anything good, either. Growling, Amara aimed her sword at Kaoru.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you won't be finished with me."

He merely laughed darkly at her bravery.

"You can't kill me, Amara. You've had so many chances in the past and you never would. What makes you think now is any different?"

"I only ever spared your life for the sake of your sister. But I refuse to allow you to keep coming after my daughter. I will destroy anything or anyone who threatens my child and you have made the mistake of doing so twice. I will not allow a third time."

Kaoru smirked and opened his arms in invitation.

"Then by all means, bring it on."

Growling in rage, Amara did just that. Her sword glowed with her power as she attacked Kaoru. The sound of their swords clashing echoing through the forest.

* * *

The echo of steel clashing together made Inuyasha's ear twitch. Frowning, he shifted his golden gaze in the direction it came from. Something didn't feel right.

"I need to go home."

Having heard the same sound that had Inuyasha concerned, Sesshomaru didn't argue his brother's statement.

"I shall accompany you. Miku should be with Amara by now anyways."

Inuyasha nodded and they started to head back the way they had come. Leaves ruffling to his left gave him pause. Looking into the trees, he tried to detect who was there.

"Come out before I start swinging my sword and asking questions later."

He knew someone was there. He could feel it. Golden orbs narrowed as he gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Last warning. Come out or die."

"Surely you wouldn't kill me a second time, would you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows at the familiar feminine voice. He knew that voice and it just wasn't possible. A moment later, she emerged from the shadows, shocking him to his very core.

"Kikyo?"

Her cold brown eyes met his wide shocked golden ones. As he stared at her in disbelief, Sesshomaru let out a low, threatening growl.

"I witnessed your death, Priestess. How is it you still breathe?"

"I was brought back, for a third time. Seems the gods don't wish me dead after all."

"The gods have nothing to do with it. It's sorcery, just like last time. Tell us, what demon summoned you back this time?"

Her gaze shifted from Inuyasha, to harden on Sesshomaru.

"I need not explain myself to the likes of you."

Sesshomaru growled again and took a step forward, flexing his claws.

"I shall dispatch you to the netherworld myself."

The sound of fighting continued to echo in Inuyasha's ears, causing him to stop Sesshomaru from attacking Kikyo.

"I will deal with her. You go see what is going on at my house."

Sesshomaru continued to glare and growl at Kikyo, but backed off to do as Inuyasha requested.

"Very well, but do not allow her to influence you, Little Brother. You have a mate and child to think about."

"Trust me, I know."

Trusting Inuyasha to what needed to be done, Sesshomaru left them alone. Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure what to say or do as he stared at Kikyo. He had killed her two years ago to save Amara from Naraku. How was she back?

"What do you want, Kikyo?"

Those brown eyes landed on his once again and while they still held that familiar coldness, it wasn't quite as bad as it had been in the past. She even looked different than the last time he saw her. Her hair looked fuller, with a touch of shine to it and her complexion wasn't nearly as pale and ghost like.

"What I have always wanted, Inuyasha."

She moved towards him then, taking just a few steps before pausing. His ear twitched at a sound coming from inside her that shouldn't be. Blinking, he shook his head.

"You have a beating heart?"

Kikyo smiled sweetly at him and placed her hands over her chest.

"Yes. I now possess a living, beating heart."

Inuyasha took a step back from her, unsure how to react or respond to that. How was it even possible?

"I don't understand.."

"You don't have to understand. Just be thankful."

"Thankful?"

She moved towards him again, keeping eye contact as she pulled open her Kimono top to reveal her naked breasts. Inuyasha's eyes widened to saucers as she continued to undress before him. What was she thinking?

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm going after what I want. I have another chance at a real life and I intend not to waste it."

Inuyasha shook his head and retreated backwards as she advanced on him. She was out of her mind.

"What do you mean a real life?"

He questioned as he continued to keep his distance from her. Her steps quickened, which forced him to do the same. Not paying any attention to anything other than keeping her away from him, he didn't see the rock he was about to trip over till it was already too late. Using this to her advantage, Kikyo rushed Inuyasha, using her body to knock him to the ground and straddle him. Inuyasha's eye's widened in panic when he felt her climb on top of him, but what was even more disturbing was the fact that she was warm. Her body wasn't clay.

"I know you can feel my body heat. You can hear my heart. I'm truly alive this time Inuyasha. I need food and water to sustain me and I can finally sleep again."

"but how?"

"The how isn't important. What is important is that I am human again. We can be together. I can finally give you everything Amara can. I can be your wife; I can carry your children."

Inuyasha felt his blood run cold at what she was saying. How could she even think that was possible?

"Kikyo, that's not possible."

"why not? I'm human again. I can bare your children now."

Shaking his head, he looked up at the darkening sky.

"Amara is my mate, my wife, the mother of my child. I have no desire to be with anyone but her."

Kikyo blinked in confusion at his response. No, he was lying.

"That's not true. You love me, Inuyasha. I realize it was hard for you to do that while I had a clay body and couldn't offer you anything. I understand why you ended up turning to Amara, but she's not necessary anymore. I can give you everything she has."

"No, Kikyo. I did not turn to Amara out of necessity because I couldn't be with you. I turned to Amara because I love her and she loves me too. She is my soulmate, the love of my life."

"No, don't say that.."

"You have to understand there is no hope here for us. As you stated, you have another chance at a real life, so don't waste it on me. Go find someone to be with."

She couldn't believe it. He rejected her, again. Even now, as a human woman, he didn't want her. He even refused to gaze upon her naked body and she could feel no evidence that he was even remotely interested in her sexually. Inuyasha really didn't want her. Shoulders sagging in defeat, she climbed off of him. She saw the immediate relief in his eyes as she moved away from him and it stung, like a slap to the face. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"Why am I not good enough? What does Amara have that I now do not?"

Sitting up, Inuyasha looked into the forest, refusing to look at Kikyo in her state of undress. He could hear the tears in her voice, but he felt no guilt.

"I am in love with her, Kikyo. I chose to be with her due to that fact. It was always her, even fifty years ago, when I thought I was in love with you, my heart belonged to her. It has always belonged to her and it always will. My Demon wants her, I want her. That's all there is to it. It's not about being good enough, it's just, you are not her."

Kikyo stared down at the ground, her hands balled into fists as rage shook her. She wasn't Amara? He couldn't love her, because she wasn't Amara. How could he do this to her?

"If Amara was no more, you would be free to love me."

Inuyasha shifted his gaze to Kikyo then, her whispered words setting him on edge.

"Do not start with that again. I told you once before what would happen if you tried to kill her or my daughter."

"I'm a human being now, you wouldn't dare murder me like you did before."

Narrowing his gaze on her, he got to his feet, turning his back on her.

"That makes no difference. Come after my family and I will kill you, Kikyo. I am not bluffing, so do not even try to test me. I have no mercy for those who threaten mine."

Kikyo let out a strangled laugh as she turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"Oh, but I never said it would be by my hands she would finally fall."

"What?"

Inuyasha jerked around to face her once more as her words made his stomach cramp. What did she mean by that?

"Kaoru has probably found your little whore and offspring. I knew the moment Naraku ordered him here to kill Miku, that he would find Amara. He will kill her and that little abomination you two created."

He felt as if he had been doused with ice cold water. The sounds of fighting he had heard, the feeling of something being wrong. Amara and Kaori were in danger and he had wasted his time with Kikyo, once again! Not willing to waste another second, he ran as fast as he could to get to Amara.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**

**_{I left you guys hanging once again and I apologize a thousand times over. Tragedy struck my life hard starting in May and has been going on ever since then. I lost two grandparents in May, one expected (He struggled with cancer for years then ended up getting sick with pneumonia and his immune system was too weak to fight it off) the other a complete shock (Her lungs collapsed and she suffocated). In July my precious baby Vane (MY two year old Husky) got hit by a car and died. I also found out I was two months pregnant, but I ended up having a miscarriage. And the worse one that I still struggle with is my three week old niece's unexpected passing. I hope you guys can forgive me for my absence and delay. I will try to make it up to you.} _**


	35. Miku Falls

_**{As you all should know by now Sesshomaru's personality it different. I delve into his soft, romantic side we never get to really see in the anime. I feel it necessary that he have a love life. Just keep in mind that this Sesshomaru is not the cold, evil doer as in the anime series. It's my version of him and it's very different. While he is still cold and ruthless, he also has a heart and is in love. I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^.^}**_

* * *

"Amara no!"

Miku watched in horror as Kaoru kicked Amara back into a tree and immediately drove his sword into her shoulder, the blade slicing straight through, embedding in the tree. She couldn't take sitting back and just watching Amara get hurt. She had just drawn her daggers with the intent to attack Kaoru, when a bright green whip slashed through the miasma striking Kaoru on the side of the face, sending him sailing through the air. Miku felt her heart skip a beat as Sesshomaru emerged from the miasma. Beyond delighted to see him, Miku rushed to help Amara. Now the fight would be over within a matter of minutes.

"I'm so glad you are here."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Miku who rushed past him to Amara. He was glad he was here as well. No harm had been done to Miku and he would ensure none would.

"As soon as you free her, you two need to leave here immediately. I will deal with this petty human."

Amara grimaced in pain as Miku pulled on the sword in an attempt to free her.

"He's not just an ordinary human Sesshomaru. Naraku must have granted him powers somehow. He controls the miasma and is very strong. He also has a shard of the jewel that is keeping him alive."

Keeping his cold gaze on the human, Sesshomaru responded to Amara.

"Where is this shard?"

"It's in his heart."

"Then I shall extract it and be done with this pest."

Kaoru got to his feet, wiping the blood from his cheek as he laughed at Sesshomaru's arrogant words.

"You can try, Demon, but you will be unsuccessful."

"we shall see."

And so the fight began. Kaoru thwarted every strike Sesshomaru made. Miku could see the frustration on Sesshomaru's usual emotionless face. This couldn't be good. It was hard to elicit emotion from him during a fight.

"Miku you have to get out of here."

Turning to face Amara, Miku shook her head.

"No, I will not leave you."

"Do not argue with me. You are one of his targets."

"That doesn't matter. I have to get you free."

Amara sighed in frustration. The sword wasn't budging an inch and obviously neither was Miku. Amara wanted to choke her for her stubbornness, but at the same time, she couldn't say much. If the situation were reversed, Amara wouldn't leave either. A cry of pain caught both their attentions and they looked to see Kaoru kneeling on the ground with his hand over his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. Even with his abilities, it seemed he still was no match for the Great Lord Sesshomaru.

"Surrender or lose your life."

Kaoru glared up at Sesshomaru and slowly got back on his feet.

"I'll never surrender to you, Demon."

Sesshomaru didn't respond with words. The tips of his claws dripped poison as he flexed his fingers, ready to tear into flesh. The moment he moved in to attack, Kaoru grinned and filled the entire area with miasma, making it that much harder to see. It was distraction enough to cause Sesshomaru to pause in his attack to scent out his enemy.

"This shall not save you."

"You cannot kill me if you cannot see me."

The human was wrong about that. Just because he couldn't see Kaoru, didn't mean he couldn't smell him and track him down. Using his heightened hearing and sense of smell, Sesshomaru tracked his movements. Sensing him just directly to his left, Sesshomaru attacked swiftly. He felt great satisfaction as his claws tore into flesh, but the scream that followed did not match who was supposed to be on the receiving end of his claws. Evil laughter rang out and suddenly the miasma vanished, revealing a bloodied Miku. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror as she fell before him, motionless. Amara's scream rang in his ears, but all he could do was stare at his claws; claws dripping with her blood. He could even feel where it had splattered against his cheek.

What had he done?

"And I thought it was going to be difficult getting you to slay her."

Sesshomaru barely heard those words as he fell to his knees, his hands shaking as he reached for Miku.

"Miku! Miku wake up. Answer me!"

But she didn't. Amara could only stare in absolute horror as Sesshomaru pulled Miku's limp body into his arms, holding her close. Her blood covered him now, but he paid no mind to it. His face was buried in her golden hair, but Amara could see the tears that ran down his cheeks. Her own filled with tears as she tried to pull the sword free so she could save Miku, but it wouldn't budge. Screaming in frustration and rage, she cursed Kaoru.

"Release me now, you fucking bastard!"

"So you can save the girls life? I think not. My mission was to make sure she died by her lover's hand. I will not allow you to save her."

Amara stared at Miku, the need to save her rocking through her. There was no way she would allow Miku to suffer a second time. Shaking her head, she shifted her gaze to Kaoru, who stood just a few feet away, watching with pride at what he had caused.

"You will pay for your crimes."

Emerald orbs flashed red, then back to green before illuminating a bright purple. Power surged through her body with such force, her entire body illuminated purple. Letting out a cry of rage, her power exploded around her, demolishing the tree and pushing the sword from her body. The sword flew through the air with such speed, Kaoru didn't see it coming until it was already embedded in his stomach. Choking on his own blood, Kaoru fell to one knee as he witnessed Amara emerge from the remains of the tree, her sword in her hand. Purple flames engulfed the blade of her sword as she came to stand before him. His dark eyes met her green/purple ones and for once he actually saw his death mirrored in her cold gaze.

"For your crimes against me and my family, I sentence you to death. May you rot in hell for eternity."

He expected her to take his life with her sword, but that was not her plan. Drawing back her arm, she drove her fist into his chest, her claws digging into his heart. She stared ruthlessly into his eyes as she jerked his heart from his body and crushed it in her hand. His body immediately turned to dust, leaving nothing behind but the jewel shard she held in her palm. Naraku would never be able to resurrect Kaoru again. Looking up at the stars, Amara let a tear fall.

"Forgive me, Kaori."

She had spared Kaoru's life more than he had deserved, this time his luck ran out. He threatened her daughter and that was unforgiveable in her eyes. Pocketing the jewel shard, Amara turned to go back to Miku, but her strength was sapped right out of her. Collapsing to her knees, she winced as her adrenaline faded with her powers and all her pain returned. Clutching her still bleeding shoulder, she tried to stand, but couldn't.

"Sesshomaru, you have to pull yourself together and bring her to me."

"I murdered her..."

"No, she still lives, but not for much longer if you do not bring her to me and let me save her. Come on Sesshomaru, please."

He didn't act like he heard her, but after a few seconds, he pushed to his feet with Miku in his arms and brought her to Amara. She tried not to stare at the tears that still clung to his cheeks, but it was difficult. She would have never thought he was capable of crying.

"Can you save her?"

Turning her gaze to Miku, she winced at the wounds. Sesshomaru's claws had dug four deep gashes in Miku's chest, two slashed along her left breast, and ended at her shoulder. There wasn't a whole lot she could do right now, but she would do everything possible.

"I can stop the bleeding, but she will still need immediate medical attention. I'm shocked she's even still breathing with such wounds."

Gathering up what little strength she had left, Amara used her powers to stop the bleeding. She was too weak to completely close the wounds, but she was able to do enough to keep Miku from bleeding out.

"Go. Get her to Kaede so she can begin treating her for the poison and stitch up the wounds."

Nodding Sesshomaru rose to his feet and started away before pausing to glance back at Amara. She sat there in the grass, bleeding and breathing heavily. He even saw perspiration dotting her brow. She was hurt and exhausted, yet she still used what little strength she had to help Miku.

"I shouldn't leave you."

"Don't concern yourself with me. Just go and ensure Miku is taken care of. I will be fine, I promise."

He was reluctant to do as she said, but he did anyways. The immediate threat was no more, so surely she would be safe. With one last glance her way, he all but flew to the village. Completely spent, Amara fell forward in the grass, too weak to even hold herself up.

* * *

Fear thrummed through Inuyasha as he neared his home. He had been in a panic at what Kikyo had said, but when he had caught Kaori running frantically through the woods, crying, his panic had increased tenfold. It didn't help at all that he could smell both Amara and Miku's blood in the air. Clutching Kaori close, he increased his speed, reaching his destination moments later. Bursting into the clearing where their home was, he skidded to a stop at the destruction. A tree was completely blown to pieces and blood littered the ground in varying spots. Blinking, he scanned the area till his golden gaze landed on Amara. His breath caught at her still form laying in the grass. Was she alive? Rushing to her side, he knelt before her, one hand on the back of Kaori's head keeping her face buried against his chest while his free hand went to Amara's throat to feel for a pulse. As he felt the steady beat against his fingers, relief washed over him and he let out the breath he had been holding in. Setting Kaori on her feet, Inuyasha pulled Amara into his arms, thankful to the gods that she was still with him.

"Come on Kaori, let's go inside and patch up your Mama."

Tears swam in Kaori's eyes and her lip trembled, but she merely nodded and followed her father into their home to take care of her mother.

* * *

Kikyo watched with despair and envy as Inuyasha cradled Amara in his arms and carried her inside their home, their daughter right behind him. Kaoru had failed, yet again and this time he paid with his life. Not that she had expected anything different, but she hadn't expected Amara to be the one who killed him. Turning her back in disgust, she left the village to deliver the news to Naraku. If Inuyasha was going to continue to reject her, then she had no choice but to get rid of Amara. Once Naraku found out that the little tramp was indeed alive, Kikyo wouldn't have to worry about her getting in the way anymore. For some unknown reason, Naraku had a sick obsession with Amara. One minute he wanted her dead, the next he didn't. He was a real psychopath. Arriving at Naraku's domain, Kikyo reluctantly entered the castle to seek him out. As expected, he was in the throne room, acting as if he were a King.

"Well Kikyo, I hadn't expected to see your lovely face again so soon."

"There was a complication."

"Oh?"

Naraku rose a brow, his red eyes fixated on Kikyo's brown ones, awaiting an explanation.

"Kaoru was destroyed."

Naraku gave no reaction, besides a small shrug.

"Going up against Sesshomaru is a deadly game. I honestly didn't expect him to survive."

Kikyo wasn't at all surprised to hear that. Naraku had all but sent the boy on a suicide run. But that was no concern of hers.

"He didn't fall by Sesshomaru's hands."

"He didn't?"

"No. Sesshomaru was too overcome with grief at Miku falling by his own hands to continue the fight."

It wasn't difficult to see the absolute pleasure in those red eyes at hearing of Miku's condition. Kaoru had actually succeeded in his mission.

"Who killed Kaoru if not Sesshomaru then?"

Kikyo's eyes hardened, her fingers balling into fists as she ground her teeth.

"Amara."

Naraku went completely still at that one word. Just that single name caused so many conflicting emotions inside him. It was really difficult to decide which one was strongest; The hatred or the excitement.

"So, she lives, does she?"

"As does her child."

His gaze focused in on Kikyo once again, staring at her in total silence. Unsure what more to say, Kikyo just returned his stare in silence as well. Several minutes went by, before he suddenly burst out laughing.

"That explains why you returned here."

Kikyo frowned slightly in response, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Inuyasha rejected you, didn't he? His mate and child survived, so he has absolutely no use for you."

He continued to cackle, finding great amusement in the situation. Kikyo had hoped to show up, being a real, live human again and seduce Inuyasha into taking her back. She had been depending on Amara and the child to be dead and Inuyasha be in grieving. The woman couldn't win for anything. Her powers snapped around her as she lost control of her temper. Her angry brown eyes glared at him as her body glowed pink.

"You had better shut your mouth, Naraku, or else-"

Without moving from his place, his arm lengthened and shot out to grasp Kikyo by the throat and drag her to her knees before him.

"Or else what? You'll purify me? Dear Kikyo, have you forgotten who owns your soul? You cannot do me any harm with those powers of yours. They are completely useless against me now."

He saw, for the very first time true fear enter her eyes. Grinning, he pulled her face close to his.

"I brought you back from the dead, I granted you a real, human body. Do you wish to return to that cold, clay body? Or would you rather I just send you back where I found you?"

She gave no response, but her answer was in her eyes and he could easily read that.

"That's what I thought. If you wish to remain as you are, I would watch YOUR mouth when you are speaking to me."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kikyo merely nodded in response. Satisfied, Naraku released her, allowing her to collapse to the floor at his feet while she coughed and caught her breath.

"I am guessing since you returned here to inform me that Amara was still alive, that you were hoping I would go after her and free up Inuyasha for you, correct?"

Kikyo just shot him a glare, which he returned with an evil smirk.

"I require payment upfront."

"Payment?"

"Of course, Dear. Surely you didn't think my services came free, did you?"

What more could he want? He already owned her, body and soul. She had nothing left to pay him with. As he continued to stare at her, she became aware of what exactly he was referring too. Gasping, she retreated backwards to escape, but he quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a straddling position on his lap. She shook with fear as he buried his face against her neck to take a deep breath of her scent. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the worse, but he merely let out a sound of disgust and pushed her away.

"It's not the same."

While relief coursed through her, she couldn't help but frown in confusion at his actions and words.

"Not the same?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, a small grin on his lips.

"You are not Amara."

_You are not Amara_

It was like she had been slapped, twice. First Inuyasha and now Naraku? While she held no desire for him, he had been utterly obsessed with her fifty years ago. Now he looked at her as if she disgusted him.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are a poor substitute for Amara. I find no real pleasure in touching you. Your scent does not even stir me."

Getting to her feet, she lifted her chin up at his insults.

"That is not how you felt fifty years ago."

"Perhaps not. But that was before I had sampled Amara."

Her ego severely bruised, she turned to leave with what little pride she had left.

"Inuyasha will not take you as his wife even if Amara is gone. You cannot compare to her on any level, Kikyo. Even with that new body, you will not be good enough. No man downgrades, my dear."

Naraku watched Kikyo leave with insecurities eating at her. Chuckling to himself, he thought of Amara. He hadn't lied to the woman. She really could not compare to Amara. Her scent was not nearly as delectable as Amara's, her hair not as soft, skin not as silky smooth and her eyes weren't as captivating as those emerald stones. He was glad she was still alive and he couldn't wait to see her again.

"Oh my dear, sweet Amara. We will meet again, soon. And you will be mine once and for all."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**{I really hope you enjoyed the updates! I am currently working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it done in a few days. As soon as it's ready to post, I will upload it. Thank you guys so much for all the support so far and your patience with me. I love each and every one of you!}**_


End file.
